


With A Twist

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-27
Updated: 2004-03-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A twist on how Justin and Brian met. Justin is 29 years old and Brian is 17 years old.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

It was Friday night. I walked out of the Adonis and headed down Liberty Avenue to my car. Usually I’d have been at Babylon’s but I wasn’t really up for the crowd. It had been a hard week and unfortunately I was going to have to put in some long hours this weekend. Plus I was desperately trying to avoid Mikey. I was really tired of his constant whining. It didn’t matter what Mikey had going on in his life or what man was in his life Mikey always wanted a large proportion of my time. He didn’t understand my need to be alone sometimes, the hours I had to put in to my artwork and graphic business. Mikey just didn‘t care. Everything was all about him. He considered himself my best friend and he wanted all the privileges *he thought* went with that. Of course he argued with me every time I mentioned to him Daphne had been my friend since pre-school. That he was just the first male friend I’d ever had. He didn’t want to listen to anything I said where he was not *my best friend.* He acted like it was some kind of competition. He didn’t consider Daph as my friend at all because she was a woman. Mikey was jealous and insensitive like that. Daphne had a place in my heart that Mikey could never fill or replace. 

I let out a sigh. Tonight had been disappointing at best. The Adonis had been filled with tweaked out aging Twinkies, trolls, guys I’d already fucked and over aggressive Tops. I could have had my pick but I wasn’t interested in anything that was being offered. The tops were really hitting me hard for action tonight. Nothing most tops liked better than topping another top. It was a power/dominance thing. I was a top myself. If I topped another top that was fine. I didn’t spend all my time trying to. A willing bottom was a much more pleasurable pursuit. I’d been a top since I was 19 years old. I would occasionally bottom but it had been far and few between. Tonight I didn’t see one top that would even make me consider letting him shove his dick up my ass.

I stopped under a lamppost and lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. I played with my silver engraved lighter flipping the lid back and forth as I took in the sights of the rain-slicked streets. The rain had subsided to a faint drizzle. The streets were black and shiny. It was chilly out tonight winter was fast approaching. The thought of a double JB and lying in front of my fireplace sounded really good. A good fuck sounded better but I wasn’t really in the mood to cruise another bar. I checked my watch. It was a little after 1:00 a.m. The rain hadn’t quite ran the nightlife into the bars or clubs. Liberty Avenue was still bustling with activity from the alleys to the street.

He caught my eye. I noticed the kid before he came in to clear view. I watched him as he walked up the street. It was just something about those long, long legs. I had this thing about long legged men. Hey what can I say I loved to see long legs up in the air or wrapped around my waist. 

The kid was several inches taller than I was possiby 6'2" or 6'3". His hair was a light chestnut color, long and shaggy. He was wearing a pair of faded jeans, a basic white t-shirt and hooded wool jacket. As he got closer to me I noticed something else. The kid was absolutely beautiful. Flawless, smooth tanned skin, elegantly shaped eyebrows, perfectly shaped pointed nose, well defined cheekbones, pointed chin, strong jaw line and his *lips.* The kid had full sensuous strawberry red luscious lips. I found myself licking my lips in anticipation as he approached me. He seemed to stall a little the closer he got to me. I pushed away from the lamppost, dropped my cigarette to the ground and met him coming completely to stand in his personal space. He looked between 19 - 21 years old. I was 29. I was at the age that I rarely fucked anyone under 22 but I decided to make an exception for this kid. How could I not? The kid was absolutely beautiful. 

I looked up into the most beautiful eyes I’d ever seen. Hazel seemed like such an inadequate word to describe his eyes. They were stormy green flecked with sparkling gold. Those eyes were haunting and seemed to hide secrets. Secrets that I couldn’t help but want to learn all about. He had a great body. Long, Lean and Luscious. Even in the baggy t-shirt I could tell he had a great chest and an impressive set of shoulders. I couldn’t wait to see this kid naked. Preferably naked with my dick pounded in and out of his ass. Fuck I wanted to sketch this kid. Capture his beauty on canvas. There was something so unique about this kid; not only his beauty but I could see strength and endurance in his face and body. Not just physical strength and endurance but mental, emotional. 

He gave me a nervous little smile as his eyes flicked over me. His nose flared smelling my expensive cologne. His eyes dilated as he looked at me. I could tell he was very interested in me. What can I say? My looks had been turning heads since I first came out at the ripe age of 14 and at 29 I looked much younger than my age and my looks hadn‘t deserted me. I was wearing a black leather jacket, grayish blue long sleeved ribbed neck pullover that accentuated my eyes the impression of my nipple ring peeping through, a pair of torn jeans and my black boots. I knew I looked hot. I gave the kid my patented heartbreaker smile and watched as he gave a little gasp of pleasure. That smile never failed to get a Fag's dick hard. I wasn’t ranked the hottest looking and greatest fuck in Pittsburgh for nothing.

“You look lost. Looking for anything special?” I purred to the kid. My voice was hot and sexy.

“J-Just wondering where’s a g-good place to go….to meet guys?” He asked hesitantly his eyes locked with mine.

“Depends on what you're looking for. You want Twinkies, try Boy-Toy. If you are into leather try the Meat Hook, but if you want a night you’ll remember forever try the *Loft.* I highly recommend it.”

“Wh-Where’s this Loft?”

“My place,” I said seductively as my hand trailed a path up to his ellow and back to his wrist. 

The kid seemed to want to run away, but he kept looking at me. I guess he finally made a decision. He smiled and said, “I’d like to go to the Loft.”

I gave him the smile that had earned me the name Sunshine and led the kid to my car.

“Wow, great car!” He enthused as I pushed the key control and unlocked the doors to my SLK 320 Cabriolet. I had bought it a year ago. Now I owned two vehicles this one and my Jeep.

I was in a good mood. This evening or morning was definitely turning out to my advantage. I held the door open for the kid. Like I expected it earned me brownie points. For some reason I wanted this kid to find his night with me unforgettable. The kid smiled from ear to ear as he slid his long frame in the seat. His smile was just as potent as mine. I found myself drowning into that sexy smile of his. Where my smile was sweet and unarming this kid’s smile was pure unadulterated sex. He exuded sex. 

“Thanks….you didn’t give me your name.”

I leaned in the door my face mere millimeters from his. “It’s Justin….Taylor. And you are?”

He raised the left perfectly arched eyebrow as his tongue went in his cheek. “Brian.......Kinney.”

“Good to meet you Brian Kinney.” I breathed as I leaned in to kiss him. I meant for it to be a quick kiss but as soon as my lips touched his strawberry lips I couldn’t pull back. My tongue snaked out and entered his mouth as I tasted and explored the recesses of his warm mouth. He tasted of cigarette smoke, something sweet, and just his own unique taste. He was a little untutored as far as kisses go but what he lacked in experience he made up in enthusiasm. His long, slender fingers wrapped around my neck and pulled me closer to him. If this kid wasn’t careful I’d end up fucking him in a back alley on Liberty Avenue. I reluctantly broke the kiss. The kid looked alarmed like he’d done something wrong. His bright lust filled eyes searched mine. 

I reassured him, “If we continue this I won’t be able to stop. I don’t want to fuck you in the alley. I want you stretched out naked in my bed.“

The kid actually blushed. I brushed my lips across his one more time, shut the door and walked around to the driver’s side.  
\----------------

We walked in the loft. I shut and locked the door, set the alarm and flipped on some lights. I threw my keys in the bowl on the console table by the door and walked in shrugging off my leather jacket. I tossed the jacket on one of the chairs it slipped off and hit the floor. Brian picked it up folded it neatly and placed it across the back of the chair and slipped off his jacket and laid it beside mine. I smirked. A neat freak. Lucky for me Rose cleaned the place today otherwise Brian would be runnung around picking up dirty clothes and dishes.

I watched Brian walk in front of me. The well-worn material of his jeans molded to the long firm contours of his ass and thighs. I couldn’t wait to see him nude, to plunge in his puckered hole, to stroke his balls and dick. Something told me Brian was majorly hung.

Brian seemed a little nervous but I guess he didn’t trick much. Probably still new, only been fucked a couple of times and by guys his own age that didn't know shit and only had the basic minimum of experience. I intended to give the kid a thorough pleasurable fucking tonight. Show him what his ass was really meant to feel.

I watched the kid’s expression as he looked at my designer loft. It had its intended impact. He was awed. Actually I’d done most of the design myself. I’d bought two apartments and turned it into a two-story loft. I drew up the renovations plans and made sure my decorator catered to my style not his. Decorators had a habit of trying to push their sense of style on you and not take in your ideas and comfort. That didn't happen when I had this loft decorated.

The brick walls were painted a butter cream color and covered with computer and abstract paintings I’d done while still a student at PIFA. The floors were black marble tile for the visual impact. I had several area rugs in light colors thrown around to add color to the floors. The cream and black drapes across the full bank of windows were drawn tightly shut. 

We were on the second level that was my living space. The space was completely open except for the bedrooms and bathrooms. It consisted of the living area, kitchen, master bedroom, additional small bedroom, and 1 and ½ baths. The first level was more contemporary with painted neutral colored walls and plush carpet through out except for the area I used for painting. The first floor had a guest bedroom with an adjoining bathroom, an office, another room for my exercise equipment and an open area with plenty of windows for natural light that I used as a studio.

“Make yourself comfortable,“ I said as I cut on the CD player. A little soft club dance music filled the loft as I went to get something to drink. I decided to get Brian a shot of JB too. He looked like he needed it to relax. He was roaming aimlessly around the living area. 

This floor’s living area was done in a black, red, silver and a rich cream color. The furniture consisted of a black overstuffed Sofa, Loveseat and double seater chair with ottoman. I tossed pillows in red, silver and cream solids and prints. A fireplace was directly across from the sofa the mantle in black lacquer. One of my sketches hung over the mantle flanked by two sconces. It was a charcoal picture of Daphne and Chastity Hope that I had framed. 

The tables and entertainment center were in black lacquer and frosted glass. Farther to the left a black fabric screen hanging from silver chain links from the ceiling beams separated the TV area from the living area. The big screen TV was surrounded by black lacquer shelves that housed the DVD Player, CD Player, various DVDs, CDs and my other audio/video equipment. A large red, black, cream and silver print area rug covered the floor. A futon covered with a cream colored denim fabric with black and red throw pillows and two sleek ultra modern chaise lounges covered with black denim fabric with a few frosted glass tables with stainless steel frames made up the TV viewing area. The kitchen had a center island, breakfast bar with retro red vinyl and stainless steel barstool. The appliances and counter tops were also stainless steel. The cabinets were painted a cream color with opened design cupboards and shelves. Frosted glass canisters etched with a fruit design lined the counters. The dining room table was a small round table only able to seat four. It had a black tablecloth with a black, white, red and silver plaid topper. The high back chairs were upholstered in a red fabric. A frosted crystal bowl filled with fruit was set in the middle of the table. I dimmed the lights and brought the drink to him.

I didn’t want it to seem like I was rushing him but I had a 2:00 am. - 4:00 a.m. policy. It was already after 1:00 a.m. If I intended to get as many fucks in, as I wanted I was going to have to move things along. I never let a trick spend the night. They were always out of my place by 2:00 a.m. on weekdays and 4:00 a.m. on weekends. The time frame gave me a chance to take a shower to wash away any traces of my trick, brush my teeth, change my sheets and slide into the comfort of my bed to get some rest. Alone.

I watched as Brain downed the drink in one swallow. I did the same and then pulled him to me. No use wasting anymore time. We were here for one reason and one reason only--to fuck. We resumed the kiss. I wrapped my hand around his neck and pulled his face down to mine. He kissed me eagerly. His warm firm lips opening to allow me in the secret recesses of his mouth. He tasted of the JB he’d just swallowed and himself. My hands roamed over his body. He was firm. Not an ounce of body fat. I loved the way this kid kissed. All eager enthusiasm. Maybe I’d rethink my rule about fucking Twinks. Brian’s kiss was hot, wet but not too sloppy. His tongue mingled with mine and every chance he got he tried to suck it in his mouth. If the kid could I believe he’d eat me alive. With that thought on my mind I pulled back from Brian. His lips were wet and swollen from our kisses. His eyes were glazed with passion, lust and pleasure. 

“Come on.“ 

I turned and walked to the bedroom knowing that the kid eagerly followed me. I kicked off my boots and started shedding my clothes as soon as I climbed the few steps into the raised bedroom. I dropped the clothes on the floor. I flipped the switch and the blue lights over the bed cast their soothing light through the room. I looked over at Brian. The bedroom enclosure was stainless steel panels with frosted glass inserts. A king sized platform bed took up the majority of the space in the room. Two black dressers flanked the other side of the wall. Frosted glass doors disguised the entrance to the walk in closet and the adjoining bathroom. 

Brian stood on the top step his eyes riveted to the platform bed with the built on nightstands. For the first time I sensed a little more than hesitation in him. His eyes looked a little uncertain. A little frightened. I stood only in my black briefs. As my eyes locked with his I pushed my briefs down and stepped out of them. My dick stood thick, heavy and long. The kid’s eyes trailed from my face to my chest, nipple ring to the dick ready for action. The kid seemed to be totally mesmerized. His eyes darted all over my body. Lingering on my dick. I purposely made it twitch just to see his reaction. His eyes bucked. I smiled.

“So Brian, are you coming or going, or cumming and then going or cumming and staying?“ I asked him. 

Brian took a deep breath and started to disrobed. He nervously yanked the white t-shirt over his head and as I suspected he had a defined chest and shoulders, brown taut nipples and smooth lightly muscled stomach. He unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them. He seemed to look to me for directions. I walked to him pushed his hands out of the way and pushed down his pants and underwear in one smooth motion. My hand wrapped around Brian’s dick and stroked it. It felt heated and smooth in my hands. Brian threw his head back and moaned. Brian’s dick was long and smooth. He was majorly hung. He had more inches than I did but his dick wasn’t as thick. This was going to be good. I couldn’t wait to fuck him.

I maneuvered him to the bed and pushed him backwards. I dropped to my knees removed his sneakers and pulled his jeans from his legs in one smooth motion. I trailed my hands up his long, long legs and thighs until I came to that long dick with the thick heavy balls. I inhaled his scent combed my fingers through the untrimmed hair surrounding his groin. Brian was on his elbows eyes passion and lust glazed staring down at me. I gave him a wicked smile and licked his ball sack and sucked them in my mouth. Brain let out a keen that I’d never heard. I smiled around my mouth full of balls. If the kid thought that was hot wait until I sucked his dick. I released his balls wet covered in my spit and licked a path from the base of his dick to the head my tongue trailing along the thick vein in hs dick. Brian’s legs were trembling and the kid’s breathing was heavy and harsh.

“Justin…..“ his voice vibrated with pleasure.

He didn’t say anything else. I don’t think he could form a complete thought more less a complete sentence and we’d only just begun. He didn’t need to say anything else. I knew what he wanted. I assaulted his dick with my mouth. I took the entire length in my mouth until it hit the back of my throat. Brian’s moans were loud and heavy. He let me know how much pleasure I was giving him. Most tricks tried to hold off their moans of pleasure. Tried to play hard to please. Not Brian. He was openly expressing his pleasure. I liked that about him.

As I sucked and licked his dick covered it with my spit Brian’s hips began to pump up and down with the motion of my mouth. His loud moans and harsh breathing filling the air. I reached under him and grabbed his firm ass and helped him keep up with the rhythm of my sucking. I knew this wouldn’t last long for Brian. I didn’t want it to. I was so hot for this kid I urgently wanted to slip in his ass and pound him into the mattress. Before long Brian’s thrusts became frantic his moans and breathing harsher. I stroked his ball sack and that was it for Brian. His hot, thick creamy cum spurted over and over in my mouth. load after load. What was the old saying young, dumb and full of cum? Well the full of cum part was certainly right. I didn’t think Brian’s dick would ever stop shooting out juice. 

Once Brian stopped pumping and lay spent, body glistening with a fine sheen of sweat I inched up his body. His eyes met mine. He gave me a goofy grin. His eyes hazy with pleasure. I kissed him slipping him a taste of his cum. The kid lapped it up. He sucked on my tongue vigorously as his long arms wrapped around me grounding his dick against mine. His dick was already hard again. Our kiss lasted for a long time. It didn’t take me long to realize Brian had an oral fixation. He licked my mouth and sucked my tongue like he’d never kissed before. I loved his enthusiasm. 

I trailed my hand down and lifted his hips so I could trail my fingers down the cleft of his ass. I played in the little indentation. At first he was a reluctant. His ass cheeks clenched. I assumed he’d been taken roughly his first few times out. I intended to show him that having a dick in his ass could be pleasurable. My fingers trailed lightly along his ass cleft. After awhile Brian became accustomed with my fingers trailing along his cleft. I was purposely stimulating Brian on all fronts. I took advantage of his oral fixation by using all my experience in kissing. He didn’t seem to be able to get enough of our wet tongue play. My dick ground steadily into his as my fingers trailed along his ass cleft. Brian’s moans and harsh breathing filled our kisses. I broke our kiss and began trailing my tongue down his chest. I stopped to suck his taut brown nipples. It earned another round of loud moans and groans of pleasure from Brian. I trailed a wet line of spit down his stomach. I stopped to look up at him.

“You’re going to love this,” I promised.

It earned me another one of Brian’s sensuous sexy smiles. He had no idea of the potency of his smile.

I pushed his legs apart and perched between them. He stared down at me. I gave him a sexy mischievous smile. I nuzzled his dick for a moment then stuck out my hot wet tongue, pointed it and trailed a long, wet line down from the tip of his dick to the cleft of his ass. The entire time Brian’s breathing started to change. I could feel the hot flush of his skin. The slight tremor of pleasure cursing through his body. I hooked his legs over my shoulder. That seemed to surprise him. I briefly wondered if the other guys he fucked had done anything other than fuck him in the ass. He was lucky. Tonight I was in the mood to be indulgent. To hand out a lot of pleasure. Tricks usually tried to impress me with their knowledge of pleasure. I was a challenge. Every trick wanted to be the one that I fucked more than once. So far none had interested me enough to call him back for a second round. Brian was becoming a little skittish.

“Just relax,” I soothed.

Brian’s asshole was pink tightly puckered and soft to the touch. Nothing like the sight of a asshole still new to fucking. I loved the fresh, young musky smell of him. His ass cheeks were smooth, firm and muscled. I licked it and he gasped as the tight puckered rosette quivered. I put Brian completely in the Buck his long legs pushed up to his chest and I went to work on Brian’s ass as his moans, groans and gasps of pleasure filled the air. I was merciless. My long, hot, pointed tongue licked, sucked and penetrated his asshole lubricating it, preparing it for my dick. Brian’s deep moans of pleasure were music to my ears. I was insatiable. Brian’s ass tasted so good. So pure, so damn earthy and natural. I couldn’t get enough of it. Spit made his hole glisten. My talented tongue and mouth were everywhere. Kissing his ass cheeks, sucking, licking and nibbling at his asshole, plunging in and thrusting in and out of his ass. I slipped a finger in his tight ass and he hissed and drew up. I let my finger stay idle until I felt him relax. I slipped in another finger and gingerly began to move them. Brian’s ass was tight. Very tight. Too tight. Then it hit me like an anvil. I raised my head from the beauty of his asshole to lock with his gaze.

“Have you ever been with anyone before?“ 

For a moment I thought he was going to lie. I could see the uncertainty flit across his face. I watched his lips move but no sound came out. Then finally he answered.

“This is sorta my first,” he admitted nervously.

“Damn! Why didn’t you tell me?“

“I was afraid you wouldn’t want me if you knew I hadn’t done this before,“ he said miserably.

I stared at him in utter disbelief. Did the kid actually think anyone would pass up a virgin ass? I wasn’t a professional cherry picker but I wouldn’t turn down one. Hell he was lucky I came across him and not one of the guys that got off on inflicting pain or he’d be roughly fucked and passed around to others before he knew it. Now everything clicked into place. The kid was hesitant and reserved because he didn’t know anything.

“Do you know anything about Gay fucking?“

“Only what I read on the internet.”

I let out a long sigh. Brian was still in the buck, my fingers still up his tight hot ass and my dick was still rock hard. He wasn’t the first guy that had made it to college and still hadn’t fucked. I’d fucked quite a few virgins during my college years. Closet jocks that refused to admit they were Gay. Guys who only wanted to pretend that getting fucked by me was just an experiment, that it didn’t mean they were really Gay. I wondered if Brian was one of those.

“Is this some kind of experiment to you?” I asked derisively.

“No!” He practically screamed. “I know I like guys I just didn’t know how to approach one. Then I heard about Liberty Avenue. I had to build up my nerves but I finally came down tonight.” He hesitated and warily watched me. “Does this mean you’re not going to fuck me?” He asked softly.

I chuckled. “Don’t worry I’m definitely going to fuck you.”

That earned me a smile. I was really collecting the brownie points tonight. I pulled Brian’s legs out of the buck and pulled them over my shoulders. I reached over and grabbed a condom out of the bowl by the bedside. I ripped it open with my teeth and handed it to him.

“Put it on my dick,” I commanded.

He eagerly slipped the condom down my thick dick. 

“This is the most important lesson I can teach you about fucking. NEVER let anyone fuck you without a condom. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” His answer seemed to be honest and sincere.

“Good because I want you safe and I want you around for a very long time.”

I grabbed the lubed and squirted some in his hole.

“Justin! That’s cold,” he hissed.

I lubed my fingers and slipped them in his ass. “It’ll heat up.”

When I was sure he was as lubed as I could make him I adjusted his legs again on my shoulders and rose up on my knees. I positioned my dick at the entrance of his hole. His eyes hadn’t left my face. Brian was looking at me like I was the answer to all his hopes and dreams. 

I decided that best way was a single thrust. In one smooth long thrust I pushed pass his muscle and sheathed my dick in the tight confines of his hot moist ass. He gave a quick shout of pain and his fingers painfully dug in my sides. I knew I’d have bruises there tomorrow. He gave a few gasps of pain. Then he opened his eyes and stared at me. I could clearly see the pain in his eyes as well as the excitement. The kid was just ecstatic to finally have a dick in his ass. 

"It hurts, Justin. Does it always hurt like this?"

"A little but that's a part of it. Now relax. I want you to always remember this so no matter who you are with I'll always be there with you."

I had paused to let him adjust to the thickness and length of my dick. His dick was trapped between our stomachs. I twitched my dick to brush over his prostrate and he moaned deep in his throat. Now it was time to get down to business. Brian’s ass was so tight and hot inside. I inched out and back in the tightness of his asshole. His ass clutched around my dick. I began to thrust burying my dick fully inside of him with each thrust. I kissed him. Brian’s kisses were hot, wet and frantic. He was quickly loosing control. I knew he wouldn’t last but a few more minutes. I tried to time my thrust with his frantic demands. My thrusts were shallow at first but became deeper, longer as I felt his ass stretching to accept my dick. When he began to eagerly meet my thrusts they became more powerful. Brian’s hands roamed through my hair. His breathing was heavy and harsh. His kisses were hot, wet and frantic. He sucked and nibbled on my tongue. He was quickly losing control.

“Justin!“ he screamed as his cum shot from his dick coating our stomach and chest with its thick hot creaminess. 

His ass quivered around my dick drawing forth its juices. My thrusts were faster deeper. My groin slapping against, his ass the sound filling the air around us. My tongue thrust as urgently in his mouth as my dick thrust in his ass and then that red haze of pleasure flashed in front of my eyes as my cum filled the latex covering my dick.

A sheen of sweat covered our bodies and Brian’s sticky cum stuck our torso’s together. I lifted up to slip from him but he tightened his ass cheeks so I decided to stay in his ass a little longer. I broke off the last kiss. My eyes meeting his. The look he was giving me made me feel as if I could conquer the world. Nothing like having a guy look at you like he would worship the ground you walked on forever.

I leaned in for one more quick kiss, then slowly pulled my dick out of his ass. Brian hissed at the loss. The look on his face was so forlorn.

I stripped off the condom and dropped it in the ashtray.

“That was just round one kid. We have several more rounds to go before this is over.”

That brought the smile I expected to his face. He rolled against me, placed his shaggy head on my chest and wrapped his arms around me. This was something I wasn’t used to. The only man I’d ever had a relationship with had been Ethan. Until I’d caught the lying son of a bitch cheating on me. Since that time I had made it a rule never to get involved emotionally or romantically with a guy. Fuck‘em and leave‘em. My motto. I looked down at the kid. Okay this was his first time. So the kid wanted to be held for a few minutes. I remembered my first time with my gym teacher. It was dirty, embarassing, raunchy, painful and with not an ounce of tenderness. I hated every moment of it. The only thing it accomplished was to rid me of my cherry and give me some experience. I wanted Brian’s first time to be better than that.

“Justin can you teach me to suck your dick like you did mine?” 

I could see I had an eager pupil in my arms. I ran my fingers through his hair. “You can count on it.” 

I lit a cigarette and took a heavy drag. I was just contemplating our next round when the telephone started ringing. I looked at the clock on the nightstand. At this time of night whoever was calling better have a damn good reason.

I snatched up the telephone without checking caller ID. “Yeah!” 

I listened to Daphne’s frantic voice. I pushed Brian’s head from my chest and sat up. I was moving from the bed pulling on my jeans as I tried to calm down Daphne.

“Be ready. I’ll be there in less than 5 minutes.” 

I pulled my shirt over my head and was putting on my socks when I realized Brian was still sitting naked in the bed. I looked at the clock. There was no way I’d get back before 4:00 a.m. to finish round two and I hadn’t even begun to educate him on the finer points of Gay fucking. My decision seemed inevitable. I was going to do the one thing I hadn’t done in years.

“Look you have a choice here. I’ve gotta take Daphne to the hospital. You can either go with me and we can come back later and finish what we started or l can call you a cab to take you home.” 

He responded without hesitation. “I’m going with you.”


	2. With A Twist

JUSTIN  
I took the jeep because it had the car seat. I sped across town breaking speeding laws, running red lights and stop signs and basically scaring the shit of Brian. I pulled up to Daphne’s quaint Tudor home and before I could get out of the car she was out the door. Chastity Hope’s wails preceding her. Chas saw me and started screaming. 

“Da da! Da da! I want Da da!“ 

I met Daphne lifting Chas from her arms. Chas placed her head on my shoulder; her tiny little arms went around my neck. I patted her back as her wails slowly subsided. We started walking to the Jeep. Brian was standing by the passenger side of the car with the door open. I could tell by the look on his face he was thoroughly confused and didn’t quite know what to make out of what was happening.

I tried to put Chas in her car seat she wasn’t having any of it. She stiffened her body and started screaming and wailing again. I realized this wasn’t going to work. I took in Daphne she was panicking and if I placed Chas in the car seat she would scream and wail all the way to the hospital. That wasn’t a good idea. Just as I was trying to consider what to do Brian spoke up.

“I can drive so you can hold her,” he offered hesitantly.

I had almost forgotten Brian was with me. Almost. He was the best solution. I didn’t give it a second thought. His driving couldn’t be any worse than mine on the way over here. I introduced him to Daphne.

“Brian this is Daphne and my daughter Chastity.”

“Nice to meet you,” Brian said politely shaking Daphne’s hand.

“Same here.” Daph told him. 

She looked at me her eyes filled with questions but I was saved because tonight she had other pressing matters on her mind mainly getting our daughter to the hospital. I knew she’d give me the third and fourth degree about Brian tomorrow.

“Okay, lets go.” I decided. “You drive Brian.”

Brian hopped in the driver’s seat. I was him wince. I had tried to be gentle while fucking him but the first time was always a little painful and Brian hadn‘t wanted gentle. Once I’d breached his cherry he’d been eager and demanding. 

Brian readjusted the seat for his longer legs. He made sure Daphne, Chas and I were settled before he pulled off. I gave him directions to the hospital. And as I thought he was a good driver. He drove a few miles over the sped limit but he was cautious. He pulled in front of the emergency entrance to let us out.

I rummaged in my pocket and gave him a $20.00 bill. “Park in the covered parking deck across the street and wait in the emergency waiting area,” I instructed. I didn’t wait to see if he would do as I had instructed. I was following Daphne in the hospital holding a very feverish Chas. Brian was forgotten as I tried to soothe my daughter.  
\-----------------------------------  
BRIAN

I couldn’t believe this night. I’d met the hottest, sexiest guy ever! He’d sucked my dick, ate my ASS and fucked me. I was still wearing my cum on my stomach. I was sore but I couldn’t wait for us to do it all over again. I’m still not sure what’s going on with Justin and Daphne. Even if he hadn’t introduced her I would have known that Chastity was his daughter. Her wailing Da da was one clue. The most obvious was that she looked just like him. Even screaming her head off and wailing she was a beautiful kid. She had long curly dark blonde hair that was in two ponytails, grayish blue eyes, and a cute little button nose. Like I said she was a real beauty. I guess she was about 2 or 3 years old. It’s hard to tell with kids. But I could tell she loved Justin and he loved her. I couldn’t imagine my father ever stopping anything to drive across town and go to the hospital with me. Hell most of the time he couldn’t stand to have me in the same room that he was in. That’s why I was out on Liberty Avenue on a cold rainy night like tonight trying to get laid. I figured fucking was better than getting my ass kicked any day.

My Dad had come home drunk and I just wasn’t in for another night of fighting. Now that I had gotten taller and fought back he didn’t pick on me as much but when he’d had too much to drink which was every Friday and Saturday night he could get mean. Real mean. Sometimes he’d just break things, verbally abuse Mom and me and then fall in a drunken slumber. BUT some nights he needed to hit something or rather someone and I was always that someone.

Tonight I could tell he wanted to hit someone. I had left the house before he could decide to use me as his punching bag. It was getting more and more where I would fight back. I was scared that one night one of us would end up dead. I was more afraid of it being my Dad than being me.

I hadn’t expected to find anyone as handsome and fine as Justin on Liberty Avenue. I figured I’d find an average looking guy and just finally get fucked. Instead I’d met Justin who was absolutely gorgeous. Honey blonde hair, fair skin, the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen, lithe lean body, great ass and a smile that could blind you. The things he had done to me… just thinking about them made me blush. I mean Justin had eaten my ass. I never thought I’d ever experience anything like that. And he sucked my dick and let me cum in his mouth. Thinking about what we’d done earlier made me hot and horny for more…much more. 

I pulled into the parking deck. Paid the attendant and found a parking space. I walked the short distance to the emergency room, went inside and leaned against the wall. I thought about asking the desk nurse about Chastity but I wasn’t sure of her last name. I didn’t know much about Justin and Daphne’s relationship. I guessed they weren’t dating mostly because he’d brought me with him.

I noticed the women checking me out. Well some of the male nurses tried to sneak glances at me too. They gave me the look to let me know they were interested. I was sorta used to it. Women and men had been looking at me like that since I turned 15 and started to fill out. Even some of my Mom’s friends from her religious group looked at me and brushed up against me. I ignored the stares of the people in the waiting room. The person I wanted was behind the Emergency Room door.

I looked at the clock. It was after 3:00 a.m. I folded my arms over my chest leaned my head back against the wall and waited as I replayed the events of earlier through my mind. I was probably grinning like and idiot.  
\--------------------------------------------------

JUSTIN

It didn’t take long for the doctor to wait on us. Chas’ fever was really high. They gave her something to break it. The official diagnosis was a slight cold and an ear infection. After they had broken her fever and watched her for a little we were able to leave with a prescription to fill on our way home. 

I looked at the little angel asleep in my arms. My daughter. After Daphne’s failed marriage she decided she didn’t want to try marriage again but she did want a baby. We talked it over for almost a year before I finally agreed to father her child. We didn’t want to go the clinical route. We didn’t want the conception of our child to be so antiseptic. We wanted some joy and passion involved with our child’s creation. I didn’t want to ever tell my child, *Your mommy wanted a baby so I jerked off in a cup and they squirted it up her.* 

It wasn’t as if Daphne and I hadn’t had sex before. I was her first and she was the first woman I’d ever had sex with. Although being with Daphne had been good I knew women weren’t for me. 

It had only taken a little over a month before Daphne had conceived. Now almost three years in the future I have a miracle child who loves me. Chastity Hope Chandler Taylor. A big name for such a small girl. I hoped she grew into it. We had both agreed that Daphne would stay home with Chas until she was at least a year old. It turned out to be longer. It had been hard supporting two households for almost two years but I had managed. Daphne had returned to work 4 months ago and the agreement was that I would pay for the Day Nanny. I still didn’t think Chas was old enough for a day care. Maybe when she was actually three I’d consider it. So we paid for a Nanny from 7:00 a.m. until one of us came home. One of us always tried to be at Daphne’s no later than 7:00 p.m. I even made a habit of stopping by at least 3 times a week to be involved in Chas’ bedtime routine or to eat dinner with Chas and Daphne like a family.

I gently lifted Chas to my shoulder and wrapped my arm around Daphne’s waist as we walked out into the emergency waiting area. Daphne looked so relieved. I had just noticed what she was wearing. A pair wrinkled khaki’s and a t-shirt. Her long reddish brown hair was pulled back in a haphazard braid but that hadn’t detracted from her beauty. We were both 29 but I don’t think we looked over 24 years of age.

I pushed opened the door and the first person I saw was Brian. Leaning up against the wall his long legs crossed at the ankles his arms folded over his chest, his head tilted back and his eyes closed. I still couldn’t believe this beautiful creature had remained untouched until now. That I was the first man to bust his cherry. That he was here with me. He must have felt my eyes on him because his popped open and looked right at me. He pushed away from the wall and came straight to me halting right in front of me.

“How is she?” He asked peeping around to see her face.

“She’s fine Brian,” Daphne answered. “She has a cold and an ear infection.”

“That’s good,” Brian said looking between Daphne and me. “Let me take that,” he offered grabbing Chastity’s pink, purple and yellow carry all bag from Daphne. “Justin, do you want to wait here while I go get the Jeep?”

“No, we’ll walk with you to it.” 

It took us another hour to drive to an all night pharmacy get Chas' prescription filled. I spent another hour helping Daphne bathe Chas’ sweaty body and get her settled into bed. The entire time Brian waited patiently in the family room for me. 

We got back to the loft a little before the sun came up. Not that I expected the sun to come up. The skies had opened up again and rain pounded down. I let Brian do all the driving. The kid was a very good driver.

In the loft I steered Brian to the shower. We were both still sweaty from our earlier bout of fucking and still wearing Brian’s cum. I threw my clothes haphazardly across the floor and shook my head in disbelief as Brian placed them in the clothing hamper in my closet before removing his and neatly placing them on top of mine.

“Come along, Jeeves,” I teased him. 

I pulled him into the bathroom to the shower. I had to readjust the showerhead for his height. The water was warm and soothing. We stood in the middle of the shower our dicks springing to attention as we washed sweat and Brian’s dried on cum from our stomachs. 

“Did you fuck Daphne?“

His question caught me by surprise. I gave it some thought. “No. I didn’t fuck her. I made love to her there’s a big difference.“

“So you love her?“ Brian face scrunched up in confusion.

“Yes, I love her, but I’m not in love with her. Daphne and I have been friends since pre-school. She decided she wanted a child and asked me to be the father. I agreed.”

Brian processed this information. “My parents didn’t want me. I heard my Dad tell my Mom he wished she hadn‘t had me.“

His words were said with finality as if he had accepted the fact he was unwanted a long time ago.

“Then they have a problem. When my Dad found out that I was Gay he did everything in his power to get me to say it was just a phase I was going through. When he realized that wasn’t going to happen he left. He left my Mom, he left my sister. I haven’t spoken to him since I came out after my high school graduation. I guess he was a great father as long as I was the son he wanted. When I wasn‘t he decided not to be my father. I intend to do better by Chas.“

“You seem to be a really great father. Chastity loves you.“

“Thanks kid. I‘m just doing what all father‘s should do. Love their kids unconditionally,“ I tried to brush off the compliment although I was pleased by it.

“But not all father’s will do that,“ he said sadly. 

I was about to pursue his response when he asked another question.

“So, are you bi?”

“No. I‘m not. I made love to Daphne because I love her as a friend and we wanted to have a baby together not some chemical experiment. I didn‘t want to do it via the lab. But I’m not into women. They don‘t get my dick hard?”

“How long have you known that you were Gay, Justin?”

I continued to slowly rotate the sponge over his smooth, taut, young skin. “I guess since I was about 10 or 11. When all the guys were realizing they liked girls I realized I liked guys. I hid it for a long time but when I was 14 I fucked my gym teacher.“ I didn’t mention how unpleasant the experience was.

“That’s pretty young,“ Brian said totally in awe. “I bet he was some old perv.”

“That old perv was probably the same age I am now.” I pinned him with my gaze to let him know I was not as young as I looked. “Everyone’s not quite like you. They don’t exactly make it to college with their cherry in tact.“

“I’m glad I met you Justin.”

“I’m glad you me me too,“ I teased.

Brain was still giving me that look of pure worship. A guy could learn to love receiving that look from a man as hot and handsome as Brian. I lathered up the sponge again and trailed it over his body from his shoulders, chest, to his stomach. I soaped the hair at his groin and made long strokes up and down his dick. That elicited more groans of pleasure from him. I dropped down to my knees to soap his legs. I trailed the sponge up his long legs to his thigh and back again. Brian took the sponge from my soapy fingers.

“I want to touch you, Justin.” 

I stood up and obliged him. Brian had been a great pupil. He deserved an A+. He dropped to his knees and without preamble took my dick in his mouth. The one thing about Twinks they lacked patience and finesse but they made up for it in endurance and enthusiasm. I allowed Brian free reign with my dick. I only gave him one or two pointers on his blowjob technique. The kid was a natural. Maybe it was the wide mouth or the full sensuous lips but Brian gave great head, magnificent head. He took my thick long dick in his mouth from the tip to base over and over again. Coating it with his spit running his tongue along the head down the vein. He mimicked every lick and suck I gave him earlier. I leaned my head back against the glass wall and laced my fingers through the wet strands of Brian’s long hair. I could hear his slurping noise over the spray from the shower. Brian’s hot wet mouth was incredible. I couldn’t get enough of feeling my thick dick sliding in and out of it. Feeling the texture of his tongue against my smooth cock. And the way he was looking up at me. Waiting for my approval. So determined to give me the pleasure that I’d given him. I don’t ever remember anyone looking at me the way he was. The water cascading down his shoulders and back, trailing over his face. Those strawberry red lips sucking my dick deeply into the dark hot wet recesses of his mouth. I slowly began to thrusts in an out of Brian’s mouth. I tried to set a rhythm that wouldn’t make him gag. I used my moans to guide him to what I found pleasurable and what I didn’t care for. I had to show him how to cover his teeth, to relax his jaw to take my dick deeper into his throat. I don’t know how he knew but he reached his hands around gripped my ass ran his long slender fingers through the cleft and smoothed the tip of a finger over my puckered hole. I shot my cum thick and hot down his throat, thick spurt after thick spurt my head thrown back. As my dick softened to a semi-erect state I looked down only to meet the worshipful gaze of Brian. I reached down and pulled him up from his knees to kiss him tasting my spunk on his tongue. As Brian sucked hungrily on my tongue I reached in the cubbyhole and got a condom. I sheathed my dick, lubed it generously and turned Brian to lean against the wall. I came up behind him bent him over slightly to adjust to my height. I thrust inside him. I heard his hiss of pain and felt his body flinch. I tried to take him slowly but Brian would have none of it. He met each of my thrust forcefully. I followed his lead. Thrusting long hard and quick. Brian’s moans, groans and gasps of pleasure fueled my rhythm. Over and over. I sunk into the hot moist recess of his ass. It was so tight, so hot. The sound of wet fleshing slapping against each other permeated the air.

I reached around and stroked his dick to the rhythm of my thrusts and Brian’s cum shot all over the glass. His ass clinched around my dick forcing forth my orgasm. Bright colors flashed in front of my eyes from the pleasure and I filled the condom with my juice, my hands digging into his hips to hold him flush against me as I shot my thick load.

“Justin you are amazing,” Brian breathed.

“So are you.” 

Brian let out a soft sigh and sunk against the glass. He let out a hiss of pain as I pulled my dick from his ass. I decided he needed a little rest before round three. I turned off the shower. Rid myself of the condom. I dried us both off and got us both in bed. I reached over and cut off the light and before I could roll back Brian had thrown his long arms over my chest, twined his long legs with mine, placed his shaggy head on my shoulder and let out a snort and fell asleep. I shrugged drifting off into a sated exhausted sleep. I didn’t try to move him. It was only for one night. What could it hurt?  
\--------------------------------------------

I woke up to the sound of thunder and Brian‘s light snoring. The sound of thunder didn’t disturb my bedmate. Brian’s long limbs were wrapped around mine his head lying on my shoulder. I shifted and untangled my limbs from his and eased out of the bed. I lit a cigarette, made my way to the bathroom to take care of my morning hard on and brush my teeth. I pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and laid out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt for Brian. I thought about waking Brian and beginning another round but decided to wait until he woke up on his own. I pulled back the drapes and took in the dreary day. The rain was heavy the wind blowing it against the windows.

I started coffee and poured myself some juice while I waited on it. I checked my messages. Four from Mikey, one from Lindz about the reception at the Gallery tonight, two from Deb, one from my Mom and Molly and of course one from my assistant reminding me of our deadline on Monday. I didn’t have any from potential tricks. I learned my lessons earlier about giving my number to tricks. It was hard to get rid of them. Now I had two cellular telephone numbers. One for business and family and one I just used for tricking. 

I went to my office downstairs logged on to the computer and checked my e-mails. Mikey was trying to get me from all mediums. He had sent me two e-mails. I knew if I checked he would have a couple of messages on my cell telephone voice mail. I pulled up the computer graphics I was working on for my newest client. Glanced it over and closed it out. I’d work on it after I had breakfast. I went back upstairs poured myself a cup of coffee and fixed breakfast. After I prepared three ham and cheese omelets, French toast, and set a plate at the island I went to wake up Brian.

I had to admire his beauty. I looked at him like an artist. He would make a great subject. Even bed hair couldn’t take away from his innate beauty. I sat on the edge of the bed and let my lips brush firmly over his. He muttered and rolled towards my body heat. I shook his shoulder lightly and his eyes popped wide open. For a moment they registered confusion and fear.

“Hey, kid it’s just me,” I said.

His eyes focused and he grinned. 

“So it wasn’t a dream huh?” he asked sheepishly.

“Only your dick and ass know the truth,” I smirked. I thought about his hiss of pain this morning in the shower. “Honestly how’s you ass?”

He contemplated my question. “Not bad. It hurts a little, but it’s a good hurt.”

I took in his answer. I knew what he meant by a good hurt. I playfully smacked his hip.

“Get up and take care of your morning hard on and brush your teeth. There’s a toothbrush, some sweats and a t-shirt on the vanity for you.”

Brian leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the cheek, scrambled from bed and disappeared in the bathroom. 

He came out of the bathroom and sat in the chair next to me. Before he could dig into his food I leaned over and gave him a real kiss. Open mouthed, wet, tongue-to-tongue exchanging spit kiss. I pulled back.

“Now eat.”

He did. To be so slim Brian put away a ton of food. He finished two omelets, his French toast, juice and coffee in record time and then polished off what I didn’t eat.

As I watched Brian I thought about my weekend. It was full. I had to work on the graphics for my latest client this weekend. I needed to pick up my dry cleaning and get my hair trimmed. I promised Lindz I’d be at the Gallery’s reception tonight. Most importantly I wanted to go spend some time with Chas today. 

I looked up at my beautiful human garbage disposal. What would it hurt? I’d already broken one rule by allowing him to spend the night. What were another few rules? I mean I couldn’t be expected to teach the kid all he needed to know in a few hours. Plus the weather was really shitty outside. I didn’t have time to go to Babylon’s or the other clubs or cruise the net. The kid was here and willing. He was also gorgeous, with only my dick branding him and he was a great fuck. For the second time in a few hours I found myself breaking another one of my set rules. I leaned back in my chair and pinned Brian with my gaze.

“What are your plans this weekend Brian? Are you headed anywhere?”

He sipped his juice before he answered. “No place special.”

I gave him my patented *Sunshine* smile. “I can change that.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

I watched Brian lounging on the futon with a bag of microwave popcorn watching some futurist action adventure movie on the satellite TV. His long frame stretched out and looking unbelievably sexy. Of course I’d fucked him as soon as he had agreed to stay the weekend with me. I took him against the island leaning over his tall frame marveling as he shot his cum all over the floor as my dick buried itself deeply in the tight confines of his hot ass. I don’t know if I’ll ever get enough of Brian. He is just so damn good. Hot and sexy without even trying. 

To avoid having to make a trip to his dorm to pick up some clothes for the weekend I told him all he’d really need this weekend were some sweats that I had plenty of and I had a pair of pants and jeans my sister Mol’ had bought me that were too long. Mol’ didn’t remember anyone’s clothing and shoe sizes but her own. Although he balked I told him we could pick him up a pair of dress shoes when I picked up my dry cleaning. He didn’t want me to buy him anything but after I told him to stop acting like a *twat* he finally agreed. So I gave him our weekend agenda. I had to work on graphics for a couple of hours, stop to get my hair cut maybe even get his trimmed up a little, pick up my dry cleaning, attend a reception at the Gallery the reason for his need of dress shoes and stop by and check on Chas. And every spare moment in between would be filled with fucking. He loved that last part. I promised him I’d have him back at the dorms by 11:00 p.m. Sunday night. Funny thing Brian never mentioned what college he attended. It didn’t matter. 

I checked the time. We needed to get going we had a full day ahead. Hopefully tomorrow would be less hectic. I had pulled out my laptop and worked at the dining room table to be near Brian. I shut down my computer and walked over to Brian. He gazed up at me as soon as I was in his line of vision.

“Come on, Brian. We need to get going. We have a full day ahead of us.” 

Brian cut off the TV and stood up wrapping his arms around my waist and leaned in to kiss me. “Lead the way Justin.”


	3. With A Twist

Before we stopped at Daph’s we picked up my dry cleaning, bought his shoes. I purchased a silk shirt for him to wear to the Gallery in a grayish green color that highlighted his beautiful eyes. The salesman was a little too helpful in making sure the shirt fit properly. His hands smoothing down Brian’s chest and arms one time too many. I had to give him a warning glare at one point. He took the hint. 

At first Brian refused to accept the shirt. The little twat was having a Drama Princess moment because he didn’t want me to treat him like in his words a * hustler.* Reminded me why I didn’t fuck twinks. He was the exception and the last. I had to explain to him I had never paid to fuck anyone before and I doubted very seriously if I would ever have to pay for it. That for him to even say something so stupid was an insult. I finally gave him a choice; accept the shirt or put me through the inconvenience of wasting time to stop by his dorm room so he could grab some of his things. He either knew he didn’t have anything suitable to wear at his dorm or he didn’t want to inconvenience me. It didn’t really matter. What mattered was he finally agreed to accept the shirt. Of course on one condition. I had to keep a tab on what I was spending so he could pay me back. He blanched when the salesman rung up the shirt. I thought he would faint when he saw the price. 

I don’t know what all the Drama Princess moments were about. Hell I’d barely spent $500.00 on the shirt and shoes for him. I spent that much on one shirt for myself. Then of course we had to go through the same thing again with the haircut. Most guys would have been in seventh heaven letting me buy them clothes and pay for a hairstylist to cut their hair. Brian was making it out to be the worst thing since Fags were forced to cover their dicks with condoms. 

 

Our last stop was an African book and craft shop. I wanted to pick up a book for Chas and scented oils for Daphne. As I browsed through the children’s books Brian wandered aimlessly around the store. I made my selection and went to where Brian stood looking at cowrie shell jewelry. He longingly gazed at a bracelet. I eased up next to him.

 

“In Africa and a few other countires cowrie shells were used as a source of currency. So I guess wearing that bracelet would be a little like wearing money.” I said as I leaned close to him. 

 

“I’d like the idea of always wearing money,” he said wistfully. 

 

I looked at the price of the bracelet. It was nothing compared to everything else I’d given him today. Hell compared to the other stuff this bracelet was damn cheap. I grasped his arms and turned him to look at me. I gave him my no nonsense look. 

“I want you to have that bracelet. I want to buy it for you.” He started to protest and I cut him off with a wave of my hand. “I want to give you something tangible to remember this weekend. Think of it as a symbol of losing your virginity and being inducted into Homosexuality. ” I lowered my voice and breathed my next words close to his ear. “Accept it as a gift from your first lover.” 

 

That seemed to be the clincher. His murky eyes took on the look I was beginning to recognized. A mixture of passion and lust. He accepted the gift. 

 

“Do you want me to wrap this?" The clerk asked as she took the bracelet from the display case. 

 

“No, that won’t be necessary.” 

 

I took the bracelet from her outstretched hand. Brian gazed lovingly at me as I tied the bracelet on his wrist. I looked up and the sensual promises in his eyes where unmistakable. I brushed my knuckles across his cheek. 

“Later.” I told him. I’d make sure he kept all his promises. 

\----------------------------------------------------------- 

 

I watched Daph baby Brian. I was just waiting for her to burp him. She’d done everything else. Brought him cookies, juice. Cooed over him. I wanted to tell her he was not Chas’ age. He was a man. A man I had spent the night and morning fucking. Maybe I should tell her that.

 

Brian didn’t help the situation. His smiles and polite manners just encouraged her to treat him more and more like a baby. She went on and on about how handsome he was. She’d made him blush several times with her comments about his attractiveness. She was right he was a very beautiful man. And the new haircut emphasized his elegant facial features. My stylist Lorenzo had out done himself with Brian’s hairstyle. It was tapered at the back and sides long in the crown a slight part on the left and falling over his forehead to accentuate those naturally perfect eyebrows. 

Daph learned things about him I hadn’t, but then again talking hadn’t been paramount on the things I wanted to do with Brian. He told her that he liked playing the guitar and he had a part time job. He had an older sister, he loved video games, he was on the swim team, and he was interested in going into advertising after college. 

I wanted to tell Daph she was wasting her time getting to know Brian. After tomorrow I doubted she’d ever see him again. Or at least she would never see him again with me. 

As I played with Chas last night’s emergency room visit seemed like a bad dream. The screams and wails of last night were now smiles and laughs today. And like her mother she had fallen under Brian’s spell. She’d even learned how to pronounce his name. She had leaned in close to me and whispered in my ear “Da da Bri-an cute.” She had shared her cookies with him and even let him hold Ms. Doggy her purple stuffed hound. If she wasn’t barely three I’d think she was being a bigger flirt than her mother. Then again maybe that’s whom she’d learned it from. I started thinking of all the years of growing up I’d watched Daph corner and conquer men. Something told me my daughter was going to be just like her mother. Daphne was gregarious, hyper had an infectious smile and sense of humor. To top it all off she was beautiful. Our daughter was following in her footsteps. It was going to be some very long years of parenting. 

 

Brian and I got back to the loft and before I could shut the door he had dropped in front of me freed my dick from the confines of my pants and demonstrated to me just what an apt pupil he was. Of course I had to return the pleasure. Then one thing led to another and I found myself sinking into his hot tight ass. Our flesh made delicious slapping noises, our heavy breathing tinged the air until finally our shouts of ectasy filled the loft. Needless to say we were almost an hour late getting to the show at the gallery.   
\------------------------------------------------ 

I hated these things. I only participated because of Lindsey. Brian seemed awed at the spectacle of expensively dressed, overly colonged, perfumed guests. The lights over head gave off a soft glow on the art work that was hung on the wall. A mixture of mellow Jazz and R& B music played softly. The hum and buzz of conversations floated around the open Gallery. Servers circulated with trays laden with wine, champagne, pastries and Hors D’oeuvres. 

I quickly scanned the Gallery for Lindsey. The reason why I’d come here instead of staying at the loft making it difficult for Brian to walk tomorrow morning. I glanced over at him. The silk shirt brought out the green in his eyes and emphasized his tone chest and shoulders. Brian told Daphne he was a swimmer. Probably why he had a great set of shoulders, chest and arms. The black slacks Mol’ had given me for my birthday last year (that I’d never worn) were a good fit for him. I had never gotten around to taking them to my tailor to alter. They required no alteration for Brian. With his long legs the pants were a perfect length for him. I’d given him my Prada belt to wear with them. Brian’s 6’2 or plus frame was made for designer clothes. He looked very suave and natural. I was casual in a blue Armani suit. I ditched the button down and tie for a blue silk tee about the same color as my eyes. I went for a more casual look. Besides I was not going out of my way to impress anyone tonight. Well at least no one but Brian. A server offered us champagne. Brian seemed a little wary. I took two glasses and handed him one.

“Just sip on it. We won‘t be here long. We‘ll order something to eat once we get back to the loft,” I told him. “Come on let’s circulate.”

He sipped the champagne cautiously. “It sorta tickles my nose.“

“I’d like to tickle something else,“ I whispered in his ear. 

I didn’t know how I was going to make it seeing the look of passion and lust that came over his face when I made any remote mention to him about sex. I had to hurry and get him back to the loft in my bed.

“Later,” I promised.

My hand on Brian’s lower back I slowly guided him through the throng of guests. I spotted Lindsey near my paintings and sketches. I’d met her in college we both had the same major and had many classes together. She was sweet and we both shared a passion for art. For the first year Lindsey had dated men. I guess because of her WASP background she had tried her best to deny her desire to be with women. 

In her sophomore year Lindsey started dating women. I guess I always knew she was a Muncher. It was the way she watched some of the women in our class or that she never got really excited about the hunks at school the way some girls and I must say I did. She was in her Junior year of college went she met Mel. My first impression of Mel was less than favorable and it hadn’t changed. She had a major chip on her shoulder and a hatred of men. She was rude, spiteful, no sense of humor, with an acid wit and a quick temper. We clashed the first time we were introduced and ever after. We only had three things in common; we both cared for Lindsey and Mikey and we shared some of the same friends. 

 

Now Mikey was a different story. I liked him the moment we met. Mikey was one of the few lucky students that were given a scholarship to St. James Academy. I never knew the entire story of why he was chosen. Mikey wasn’t the most academically achieving person I knew. To be exact if it wasn’t for Daph and me Mikey would have flunked out in sophomore year. The cliff note story of how he got in was that his Uncle Vic knew someone, that knew someone. And a few strings had been pulled and Mikey had been given a scholarship.

I noticed him the first day of sophomore year. His uniform was too big, he was wearing the ugliest black rimmed glasses I’d ever seen, he was shy and he had yet to grow into his feet. The jocks started picking on him as soon as he walked in our Lit class. He looked so out of place. Like he needed a friend. Daph and I took him under our wings. We became inseparable. Where you saw one you saw the other. Me and Mikey, Me and Daph, Daph and Mikey or all of us. After I convinced Mikey to ask his Mom to get him some contacts and Daph and I worked on his uniform he looked decent. Still nerdy, but nerds were acceptable. 

I guess I knew right away that Mikey was Gay. It was the way he looked at me and stared at the guys in Gym class. He’d blushed when I gave him a compliement. He always complimented me or stood really close to me. He had a major crush on me. And where his Mom loved Daphne when they were introduced she hated me on sight. She called me a pretty boy WASP with a Sunshine smile and a wandering dick. She accused me of leading Mikey on. Maybe she was right. I knew he had a crush on me and I did very little to discourage him. I almost screwed him when we were 14 but I didn’t. 

We were at his house. His Mom was at work. We thought we had the place to ourselves. We forgot that Daph was coming over to study with us. She walked in on us just as I had him in the Buck about to *land the deal* so to speak. Having Daphne catch us in the act cooled my ardour. After that I just shied away from a sexual relationship with Mikey. I realized I needed a friend more than I need an easy fuck. Besides I was 14 years old and could land any guy I wanted on Liberty Avenue.

Unfortunately I did have sex with Daphne. She asked me to be her first and I agreed. I didn't want some clumsy guy more interested in his pleasure than hers making her frst time painful and unpleasant. I read up on hetero sex and I did everything the books said to give her pleasure. 

Mikey didn’t speak to me for over a month after he learned I'd had sex with Daphne. I think to this day he was still angry with me for having sex with Daphne but not him. After I slept with Daphne when we were 17 for weeks after we didn’t speak because Daphne wanted more than sex. That was the worst month of my short life. 

Daphne didn’t speak to me because we had sex and she wanted it to lead to a romantic relationship, but I just wanted to remain friends and Mikey wouldn’t speak to me because I’d had sex with Daphne and not him. 

The school bully picking on Mikey at lunch hour is what ended our argument. He knocked Mikey’s lunch tray down and Daph and I were by Mikey’s side in a flash. Giving the bully pure Hell. Daph even upbraided the cafeteria monitor for standing by and doing nothing. That officially ended our months old argument. Then we went to the Prom together. Daphne laughed and said she was the only girl there with two dates and neither wanted to fuck her. Well, believe me in College Daph made up for all the times she didn’t get any in high school.

For the last 15 years Mikey and I had been friends. He still hated the fact that Daphne and I had been friends for over 25 years. Wow, sometimes it was hard to believe Daph and I met when we were four years old and entering Pre-school. That’s why when she asked me to have children with her it seemed like the right thing to do. There was just no other woman I’d want to have my child.

A few months after Chastity was born Lindsey asked me to father a child for her. I turned her down. Daphne and I had promised we’d only have children together. I had every intention of keeping that promise. We have even discussed having another child in a year or two so Chas wouldn’t be an only child. Since I wouldn’t father her child Lindsey decided not to have a child for a while. Mel her partner chose to have their first child. She chose Mikey as the donor. Lindsey objected. She didn’t think Mikey was a good choice. Mel persisted. Mikey agreed with one condiditon. He would maintain parental rights of the child. Lindsey wanted to find another sperm donor. She and Mel had agreed before having children that each child would have the same father if possible and that they would adopt each other’s child so that they would be legal guardians. If Mikey refused to give up his parental rights Lindsey would be unable to seek legal guardianship of the child. Mel completely dismissed Lindsey’s concerns and Mikey fathered her child. 

Their son Melvin Michael Novotny Marcus was now three months old. Melanie returned to work and expected Lindsey to resign from her job to stay home with Melvin. Lindsey refused. She and Mel had been having problems since that decision was made. I tried to avoid social situations with them. Mel was more difficult to deal with now than she was before. No one seemed to understand why Mel chose Mikey. I knew. Mikey was easy to control and manipulate. I knew whatever Mel said Mikey would go along with. 

 

Lindsey brought me out of my reminiscing about the past. She turned and saw me and Brian making our way to her. She excused herself from the group as she hurried towards me.

“It’s about time you got here. How is Chas? Everyone has been asking about you.” She gave me a quick hug. “Who is this with you?”

“Chas is doing fine. Just a bit of a cold and an ear infection. This is Brian an acquaintance of mine. Brian this is Lindsey my art Pimp,” I said playfully.

Lindsey laughed good naturedly and punched me in the arm. “Don’t listen to him Brian. I just know what a great artist he is and I know that he should spend as much time with his painting and sketching as he does with his computer graphic art business. It’s a pleasure to meet you Brian. I meet so few of Justin’s friends,” she gave me a sly look as she looked Brian over. “I see why he brought you with him. You’re a living doll sweetie.”

The kid was going to have to learn how to take a compliment without blushing. His cheeks were tinged pink.

“Thank you,“ he mumbled. “I haven’t seen many of Justin’s works. I’d like to,” he said to Lindz.

“Well you’ve come to the right place.” Lindsey stepped between us and guided us toward my art. “You’re going to be very impressed.”

I didn’t know why but I was holding my breath as Brian looked at my paintings and sketches. They were a mixture. Some landscapes, abstracts and one Portrait. I was very proud of the portrait. It was of Daphne breast feeding Chas. Chas was about 3 months old in the painting. Both of them were naked. Daph’s long hair loose and covering her right breast as she held Chas against her left breast. She was sitting with one leg crossed over the other. I’d done the painting in mostly shadows except for their faces. I caught the loving expression of Daph looking down on Chas and the pure look of contentment on Chas’ face as she nuzzled in breast feeding, her little fist balled up next to her mouth. I had simply named the painting *Mother and Daughter.* It wasn’t for sale like the rest of my paintings and sketches. This one was personal. One that I wanted to share with the world but I wanted no one to own it but me. Brian seemed to be captivated by the painting.

I walked behind Brian and laid my chin on his shoulder. “So, what do you think?” 

“I think you are an AMAZING, GIFTED artist! Justin these sketches and paintings are the best works I’ve ever seen! Nothing else in the Gallery comes close!” 

His words rung with sincerity. His words meant more at that moment than any art critic. I spun him around my hand gripping the back of his neck to bring his lips to mine. 

“Thank you,” I breathed against his lips only moments before my tongue sunk deeply into his mouth. 

I didn’t care that we were in a crowded Gallery. Or that we may shock some people. Anyone who didn’t want to see our PDA could turn their head or close their eyes. Brian’s mouth was addictive. Too addictive. His mouth tasted faintly of the champagne he had sipped, mints and cigarettes. His tongue swirled against mine. He sucked hungrily on my tongue and lips. We were so lost in the kiss it took me a few minutes to realize that someone was next to us clearing their throats. That a lot of someones were clearing their throats. I reluctantly ended our too brief kiss to turn around and see who dared to intrude on a private moment even if the private moment was in public. 

I turned around to face our audience. I had a good idea who I’d see. And I was right. Mel, Ted, Emmett and Mikey. Mikey looked pissed off. Why he was pissed off was a mystery to me.

“Gentlemen,” I said and smirked at Mel. “Let me introduce you to Brian. Brian this is the crew.” I said my arm around his waist anchoring him to my side. 

Brian smiled. It seemed no one was immune to that smile not even Mel. I watched as she fell under the spell of his smile. She gave Brian her version of a smile. Which was impressive. Mel rarely smiled at anyone.

“It’s a pleasure to meet all of you.” 

Brian had such good manners. I was definitely going to have to get him out of that. Then I thought about it. I wasn’t going to be around him long enough to get him out of it. After tomorrow night his manners would be of no concern to me.

Emmett was the first to greet Brian. He briskly hugged Brian which earned him a frigid glare from me. Emmett stepped back. “You can call me Em. Aren’t you a long, tall, gorgeous drink. A little young though. My, my where did Justin find you?” 

I answered the question. “At www.hotyoungass.com,” I smirked and gave Em a warning glance.

Emmett took the hint that I didn’t want them asking Brian a lot of questions. As usual Mel and Mikey didn’t know how to take the hint.

Mel reached out a hand to shake Brian’s. “You are too young and innocent to be around him. Be careful or he will corrupt you.” 

Leave it to Mel to use a warning as a greeting. She turned to me her voice dripping with acid, “What are you doing now Jus, prowling the play grounds for your tricks.”

“Whose watching lil’ Melvin? His Nanny?” I asked. I knew that would get a rise from her. It did.

“None of your fucking business. You worry about Chas and let me worry about Melvin.” She glared at me. I gave her an eat shit smile. I knew how she hated that smile.

Brian didn’t know how to take our exchange. He watched us both warily as if he expected a fight to break out. It didn’t. She had to leave.

“I’d stay to talk more but my other half is motioning for me to come over.” She waved at Lindz and made her way to her side.

Ted’s greeting was as limp and boring as he was. “Hi, I’m Ted.” His hand shake was just as limp and boring. Brian smiled at Ted. His smile mesmerized Ted.

Mikey was the last one to introduce himself. He didn’t offer his hand in greeting. “I’m Mikey. I’m Justin’s best friend.” 

Mikey’s voice had a nasty edge. I didn’t like it. Before Brian could speak I did. “Well, you’ve met Daph, Brian. You know that she would argue with Mikey about that.”

Brian laughed. “Yes, she would.” He didn’t let Mikey’s nasty attitude ruin his good manners. “It‘s good to meet you, Mikey.”

He bristled at being called Mikey by Brian. His lips curled in to a sneer, “Only Justin is allowed to call me Mikey.”

For a few moments the atmosphere in our little circle was tense. Very tense. Brian surprised me by attempting to ease it and not backing down from Mikey‘s challenge.

He held his hands up in mock surrender a mischievous smile lifting the corners of his mouth. “My mistake…….Mikey.” 

I laughed. We all laughed. It broke the tension. Mikey could sometimes take himself too seriously. I kept my arm around Brian’s waist and the guys and I talked about going to Woody’s and Babylon’s later. 

“What’s Babylon and Woody’s?“ Brian asked.

“Just a bar and night club,“ I told him. “But we won’t be going with the guys tonight.“

I wasn’t interested. I’d have next weekend. I had plans to take Brian back to the loft. Order some Chinese or Thai and fuck him into exhaustion. I declined the offer to go out later.

“Why not?” Mikey whined. “We always go to Woody’s and Babylon’s on Saturday.”

I kissed Brian’s neck and he blushed. “I’m going to be very busy in about an hour.” I said my words and the heat of my gaze told Brian exactly what I wanted to be busy doing. “I have all I need right here.”

“I don’t blame you. I wouldn’t leave a gorgeous hunk like him either.” Emmett’s eyes devoured Brian.

That comment didn’t settle well with Mikey. He was about to say something nasty but was interrupted by Lindz. 

“I’m sorry Brian, but I need Justin. One of our biggest client’s---that by the way has purchased one of Justin's paintings---wants to meet him.”

I lifted another glass of champagne off a tray for Brian. This would be his second glass. I didn’t want him so drunk tonight he’d be too drunk to participate or passed out on me. I kissed him on the cheek.

“Sip on this and nothing else,“ I ordered. “I’ll be back in less than ten---15 minutes tops and then we can leave.”

“Okay.” His hands held on to mine as I walked away and his fingers gradually slipped from my grasp. 

I spent the next 15 minutes listening to a heavily colonged, overweight, balding Fag praise my work and try to get into my pants. That’s why I hated these things. I hated dealing with women and men that thought once they had paid the price for an artist art his dick and ass were a part of the deal. 

Lindz smoothed it all over before I could tell the Old Fag to go fuck himself. Probably the only way he’d get some. I was barely listening to the old guy and glanced back at Brian. He had a vice grip on his champagne glass and the look on his face; Hurt, pain humiliation. Then I looked at Mikey. His hands were antimated his face had that nasty sneer he had earlier. Ted and Emmett stood by looking uncomfortable. I knew something was wrong before Brian walked away from the group. I was moving towards Brian to intercept him. I heard Lindz calling my name but I ignored her. I intercepted Brian just as he got to the door.

“Brian wait,” I called as I walked quickly to catch up with him. 

Brian stood stiffly by the door. I don’t think he even realized he still held the champagne glass. I pried his fingers from around it and placed it on the column near the door. I pushed the door open. 

“Let’s go,” I held the door open for him. 

I turned to lock my eyes with Mikey. Even from the distance he flinched. He knew I was pissed. Mostly because I knew what Mikey had told Brian. He’d told him that he was my *trick du jour* and given him an over the top estimate of the number of men I’d fucked. Probably had told him I don’t do boyfriends and I don’t do repeats. All true, but not exactly what Brian wanted to hear and not Mikey’s place to tell him. 

I didn’t touch Brian as we walked to the Jeep. We both got in and Brian pulled off. I lit two cigarettes and passed one to Brian. He placed it between his lips and took a long hard drag from it. I could tell he was thinking hard. He hadn’t learned how to hide his emotions yet and the conflicting emotions flitted across his face. We arrived at the loft. I ordered Thai, stripped down and changed into my sweats and t-shirt. Brian did the same. 

“You want to talk about what Mikey told you.” I stood in front of him. He’d made his way to the TV area. 

He slouched down of the couch stretching his long legs out in front of him before he responded. 

“No need to talk Justin. Mikey just wanted to make sure I knew that fucking didn't mean you and I were in a relationship.”

DAMN, if I could I’d slap Mikey on the back of the head and tell him to keep his big mouth shut. I really didn’t want to have this conversation. I wanted to spend tonight sucking and fucking Brian. I let out an audible sigh and Brian looked up from his sitting position at me. 

“Look Brian. Most of what Mikey told you is true. I am known as the Hottest Stud on Liberty Avenue and the Best Fuck Ever. I have fucked more men than I can count. That's just the life I have chosen to live. If I do one thing right this weekend it’s to make you the best Homosexual it is possible for you to be. Or at least guide you in that direction.” 

I straddled him my dick rubbing against his my knees on each side of his hips. I locked my eyes with his. “My reputation has no place in this weekend. This weekend is between us. *You and Me.* No one else has a place in it. So you have a decision Brian. You either want to be with me for the rest of this weekend or you want me to take you home. You decide.”

Brian stared at me. He searched my face for answers I didn’t know if I possessed. Brian trailed his hands through my hair and firmly gripped my head. “I want your lips on mine. I want your lips around my dick. I want your lips on my body. I want my body joined with yours. I want to be with you,” he breathed against my lips.

The words hadn’t left his lips completely before I had his sweats off, one of his long legs draped over the back of the futon, the other leg wrapped around my waist. I lubed him, covered my dick with latex and sheathed my thick dick in the hot moist recess of his ass. I let out a grunt of pleasure. He was so hot, so tight so damn good. The ride was quick and hot and demanding. It was the way he needed it. To know that if nothing else I wanted him at that moment. Our bodies slick with our sweat, our breathing harsh. After Mikey’s revelation’s he needed to feel different; special. I did all I could to prove that he was. I sucked him, rimmed him and fucked him. Afterwards we ate the Thai food I ordered. I coated his dick with duck sauce and licked it off. He screamed *I Love You* over and over as he shot his thick , creamy wad into my mouth. We showered and fucked. Another shout of *I Love You* from Brian. We dozed off and woke up and fucked. I wanted to talk to Brain about this *I Love You* thing but now was not the time. 

I decided to teach him another lesson. Brian was half sleep. Throughly exhausted from the many times we’d fucked over the night. I wanted to give him the strength and the confidence to decide what he wanted from Gay Life. To be mostly a Top, a Bottom or to be Versatile. 

 

“Brian?”

“Hmmm, Justin,” he muttered.

I lifted his head off my chest my eyes locking with his. “Do you like it when I fuck you? Do you like having a dick shoved up your ass?”

“Yeah, Justin. I love it when you fuck me. Can’t you tell?” he asked amazed that I didn’t realize it.

“Well, I also want you to know you don’t have to always bottom. I’m your first experience. You need to experiment with being on top. You need to decide what’s best for you. For instance Mikey and Emmett prefer to bottom. It’s what gives them the most pleasure. Ted is versatile. He goes either way.”

“What are you Justin?” he asked quietly.

“I mostly prefer being a Top. I have bottomed but it's rare.”

“Then maybe I’ll just be a bottom......for you.”

I laughed and pinched his firm ass. “When you get back on campus experiment with a few guys with you on Top. Promise me that you’ll give it a try.”

“I promise. Justin.” 

I knew he would keep his promise. I leaned in and kissed him. Long, deep, hard and wet. My tongue sunk deeply in his mouth. Laying claim to it. I still tasted my cum on his tongue. I pulled back and put his head back on my chest. Brian was asleep before I finished lighting my cigarette. I smirked. He’d almost worn me out. He was utterly insatiable. He was really lucky. I was just as insatiable as he was. I finished smoking my cigarette ground it out in the ash tray and joined Brian in slumber.

 

\--------------------------------------

 

I leisurely sketched him. I’d been wanting to do it since yesterday morning. I knew if I didn’t sketch him now I might not have another chance. My hand holding the charcoal glided smoothly over the sheet of paper catching the beauty of his youth and of him. The beauty that he exuded even in sleep with bed hair, his long dick soft, surrounded by the curly nest of hair and laying against his thigh, his hand thrown across his chest. He looked so innocent in sleep. So untouched by the ugly reality of Life. 

 

I’d broken a lot of rules for him mainly because I had been his first and I didn’t want him to associate his first time with anything ugly. Like I did. I was not going to break anymore rules for him. After today if I saw him again it would be through passing. If we just happened to be in the same place at the same time. Now that the kid had gotten a taste of *dick* I knew he’d be back on Liberty Avenue looking for more within the week or fucking every Hot stud on campus. 

 

He started to stir. I set the sketchpad down on the night stand, climbed on the bed and straddled him my dick pressing into his. He opened his eyes to see me perched on top of him. There was that look again. Adoration. There was nothing like being on the receiving end of it. But that look within itself was the problem. I couldn’t let Brian convince himself that he was in love with me. After he screamed he loved me over and over again last night I knew I’d have to talk with him seriously aobut my view on love. He was in love with my dick, my fingers and my tongue plunging in his ass. He was in love with the things I did to him. He was in love with fucking. He was not in love with me. I had one more lesson to teach Brian. Love was for Breeders and Munchers, not Fags. I wanted to teach him to protect himself against love. Against being hurt and used in the name of LOVE. 

 

“Good morning sleepy head,” I leaned down and kissed his pouty lips. 

 

“Mornin’ Justin.” 

 

He stretched his upper body like a cat before struggling into a half sitting position. He ground his dick against mine. I enjoyed the friction for a few moments before placing my hands on his hips to cease his movement. 

 

“What’s for breakfast?” 

 

“You,” I said seductively. 

 

That brought a wicked little grin to his lips. “I’d much prefer to eat you Justin.” 

I leaned down and rubbed my nose against his. “Later,” I promised. 

He reached up to pull me down into a deep kiss but I stopped him. I needed to get some things straight with him before we started our last day together. 

 

“Brian about what Michael told you…” 

 

Brian cut me off. “You don’t have to worry Justin. I won’t make a nuisance of myself or become a stalker. I’m not going to follow behind you like some dick whipped twat. You don’t do boyfriends. You don’t believe in love. I get that. I’ll only come over when you call me. I figured you only spent so much time with me because you are my first lover and you wanted to teach the rules....how to be the best homosexual I can be. Am I right?”

 

There was another thing we had to get straight. There would be no calls. No repeats. After I dropped him off tonight that was the end. I was extremely pissed at Mikey and I had every intention of making sure he knew that. He had no right saying anything to Brian. That was up to me. I had hoped to have this talk some time later tonight preferably after a lot of sucking and fucking. Now I found myself moving it up on the agenda all because of Mikey. 

Mikey had told Brian about my reputation out of some sick form of jealousy and spite. Now I was left to deal with the aftermath. . Brian’s expression was so trusting so vunerable. My next words were about to crush it all. 

“What Mikey told you is partially right. He told you the truth about the boyfriend part. I don’t do boyfriends. But he was wrong about the love part. I believe in love.”

A wide smile covered Brian’s face, “You do?”

“Yes, Brian I do. I totally believe in LOVE.” I was going to have to make sure he completely understood my next words. “I love Chas and Daphne, my Mom and sister, Mikey, Deb and my friends. That’s the type of love I believe in. I just don’t believe in love between me and another man. What I do believe in is fucking. It’s honest, it’s efficient. I’m in and out with the maximum amount of pleasure and with the minimum amount of bullshit. Love is somehting straight people tell themselves they’re in to get laid. Here’s one more lesson you need to learn--Fags will say anything to get their dicks sucked and fuck a nice ass. If they have to say *I love you* to do it they will. I don’t need that and you shouldn’t either. You want to fuck, fuck. You want your dick sucked, get it sucked. You want to suck a dick, suck one but be honest about it. We aren’t Breeders. We aren’t Munchers. We’re Fags. We don’t need the illusions and lies of love to get laid. We just need to be honest. A fuck’s a fuck.“ 

 

Brian watched me intently taking in every word I’d said then he responded. “So, that’s all this weekend was to you……just a fuck.” 

 

I could see the hurt in his eyes. The same hurt that lurked behind his eyes last night after Mikey had talked to him. 

 

“What did you think it was?” I asked derisively. 

 

He didn’t say anything. I watched his lips tremble and his eyes water. 

 

“If you want love go find yourself a pretty little girl and get married. If you want to be a FAG get over those silly bullshit emotions about love that are floating through your head.” 

I watched a tear slipped from his eye. Damn I felt like the biggest SHIT in Pittsburgh. I was robbing Brian of his fantasty of love and replacing it with my realitiy on the subject. I comforted myself by saying that I’d rather he suffer a little hurt now than have some asshole break his heart later down the line.

 

I watched the tear trail down his cheek and under his chin. I don’t think he even realized he was crying . Then out of nowhere a hard distant look came over his face. 

I repeated my question to him. “What-did-you-think-this-weekend-was-about-Brian?”

 

“I thought this weekend was exactly what you said it was Justin. A fuck. Nothing more.” His voice was cold and hard. 

“Good. Then we understand each other. I want you to be the best Homosexual it is possible for you to be. Romantic Twat feelings about love isn‘t a part of that lesson.”

“I undersand the lesson Justin. Believe me I’m going to be the best Homosexual ever. I’m going to make you very proud of me.“

I didn’t like the cold hard edge to his voice or in his eyes and features but I let it go for now. I’d fuck him after breakfast and erase that look. I wanted to see that look of adoration on his face one more time. Yes, it was hypocritical to try to disillusion him about love but want to see him look at me adoringly. I couldn’t explain it. I just knew I didn’t want him to look at me with that cold hard look on his face.

“Can you move for a minute Justin I need to take care of my morning hard on.” 

I was reluctant to let Brian up. His face was impassive. The first time since I met him Friday night that I couldn’t quite read is emotions clearly. A little hurt was evident but that was expected. There was something else in his eyes that I couldn’t quite read. I’d worry about it later. I moved off him and stood up. “I’ll make breakfast. Come out when you are ready.” 

 

I decided to let Brian have his Drama Princess moment. I went downstairs to my office to check my e-mails. I looked at the graphics I had printed out yesterday. Made a few notes. I checked my watch fifteen minutes had passed. I figured that was enough time for Brian to pull himself together. I needed to start breakfast. Maybe Belgian Waffles, eggs and bacon. I wanted to give him a big breakfast so he’d have energy to fuck into the afternoon. I went back upstairs.

It was quiet upstairs. Too quiet. Like a stupid little twat I checked every room. He was gone. He’d left the shirt and shoes I’d bought him. The only thing it seemed he’d taken was the cowrie shell bracelet. I picked up the sketch from the bed. He’d scribbled *Just a Fuck* across it. I flung it across the room. The little twat. I didn’t know what I was thinking to leave him up here alone I should have realized how upset he was at my revelations . 

I ran out the loft down the stairs to the street. I looked up and down the street for him. He was nowhere in sight. I kicked at a can and banged my toe. DAMN that hurt. I went back inside the loft. My Sunday plans already changing for the worse. I slammed the door shut and snatched up the telephone and made a call. It rung twice before Mikey answered. 

“Hi, Justin,” he said cheerfully. “Want me to come over and bring something to eat.” 

I knew my voice sounded nasty. I wanted it to. “No, MIKEY. What I want is for you to mind your own fucking business. Get a boyfriend. Get laid. Go suck a dick maybe it will keep you from talking so damn much.” 

“What’s up with you?” 

He tried to sound confused and hurt by my tone but he knew exactly what he had done. 

“What’s up with me MIKEY is my DICK, but I don't have anywhere to put it 'cause Brian isn't here. Want to know why he isn't here?” 

My tone was biting and nasty. I knew I was more the reason for Brian leaving than Mikey but his big mouth had made me reveal things I wanted to keep until later. 

“Look Justin I’ll come over and bring some breakfast. We can talk about this.”

“I’m not hungry for food. I was hungry for Brian and he’s not here.” 

“He was just a trick, Justin. Go pick up another one.” 

 

“I’ll never find one that HOT! You had no right telling him Shit!"

"I was trying to help you. He looked like the type that would be hard to get rid of. He was practically clinging to you at the gallery.....making goo-goo eyes at you. You know how easily twinks fall in love."

"If I wanted your fucking help Mikey I would have asked for it. I don't need your help getting rid of anyone. I never have. AND Brian was someone I was not in a hurry to get rid of."

“Okay, okay. I get it. I'm sorry."

Too bad he didn't sound very sorry. Mikey was never really sorry when he fucked up something for me. Like in High School when I was going after a hunk. He'd tell the guy that I was a *Fuck'em and Leave'em* type guy and scare them away. Or when I was in college and he'd come to one of my showings he'd hang so close to me that other guys would think we were a couple. Mikey was always cock blocking me.

"Look I’m coming over. We can eat breakfast and talk,” Mikey persisted. 

I let out a loud sigh. “Don’t come over. I’m not much in the mood for company. I'm in the mood for fucking and we both know I'll never fuck you.” That was a cold blow but I was in a nasty mood.

I hung up the telephone before Mikey could say another word. My Sunday completely ruined.


	4. With A Twist

BRIAN

It had been 2 months, 3 weeks, 2 days since I walked out of Justin’s loft. I just walked out the door and kept walking. I eventually caught a bus slipped in the house. It wasn‘t hard. My Old Man was passed out in the recliner and my Mom was at church. I locked my bedroom door and went to sleep. My only consolation was that I was no longer a virgin and thanks to Justin I was on my way to being the best Homosexual I could possibly be. I took a little souvenier. His 2xist underwear. Other than the bracelet he bought me and my sore ass it was further proof of my new non-virginal status. 

My life seemed to move by slowly after that weekend. I guess I was a little heartbroken. Justin would probably call me a *twat* or accuse me of having a Drama Princess moment. The truth was I loved Justin. In those two days we were together I actually fell in love with him. Everything about him. Of course his looks. Justin was fucking gorgeous. But I also loved the way he smelled, talked, the way he walked and his smile was a lethal weapon. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It left me breathless. It haunted my dreams. 

I loved his kisses, the way his cum tasted, the way his dick felt going in an out of my ass. I loved that he talked to me and listened to what I had to say. I loved Justin.

A week after my experience with Justin I did exactly what he told me to do. I Topped someone. I’d always noticed that the guy in my science class Terry---Tony or something like that was always volunteering to help me on a difficult project. He wasn’t that bad looking. He had dark curly hair, dark eyes, he was slim and medium height. There wasn’t anything special about him other than he gave off the vibe. Justin had told me to hone my gaydar. That if I paid attention I’d know if a guy was gay. They would give me a signal. Well Terry had been giving me the signal for over a year. It was time I did something about it.

So, I accepted his inviation to come over on Saturday. I got there and his parents weren’t home. Big surprise. We had the house to ourselves. He lived in one of the new subdivisions not far from my home but it might as well have been light years away. The community was well kept and screamed upper middle class --not working class like my neighborhood. When I got to Terry’s house we worked on the project for a little while. I caught him watching me several times. Finally I reached over and ran my fingers from his puny chest down his stomach to his dick. By the time my hand reached his dick it was rock hard. I didn’t waste anytime with him. I got up locked his bedroom door--didn’t want any interruptions. I told him to strip. He did. I didn’t blow him or anything but he blew me. Of course he wasn‘t as good as Justin. I had to keep telling him to cover his teeth. I finally tired of his teeth grazing my dick and just pulled it from his mouth. I asked him if he’d ever been fucked in the ass before. He had. Well that was good I didn’t think I was ready for a virgin. I took the condoms and lube from my pocket Justin had told me always be prepared. I got myself ready. I kissed him a couple of times. Stroked his dick until he was writhering beneath me. That was enough foreplay. I put his legs on my shoulders and sunk my dick deep into his ass on the first thrust. Then I set a rhythm. I remembered the way Justin stroked inside me thrusting and rotating his hips, long thrusts then fast shallow thrusts. I mimicked his movements. I must have been doing something right because Tony-Terry was screaming and cumming all over his shirt and mine. His ass muscles clamped down on my dick and I shot a few minutes later. I cleaned up. We finished the project. I fucked him one more time doggy style I didn’t even pull my pants off I just shoved them down to my ankles fucked him quick and hard, came fast tossed the condom in the waste basket, wiped my dick on his shirt and I left. 

I didn’t do any more projects with him after that. I decided to adopt Justin’s moto. No repeats. It was hard getting rid of Tony-Terry whatever but I did. I told him he was just a fuck. That was all and I wasn’t interested in a repeat. He taught me a valuable lesson---never fuck any one else at school or rather the school I attended. 

The next guy I fucked was on the swim team from another school. We were at a swimming competition. I noticed how he watched me in my swim trunks. His eyes lingered on my dick. As we were shaking hands and boarding our separate buses he slipped his number to me. He was good looking and reminded me of Justin. I wanted to fuck him because of that. He was a little shorter and heavier than Justin, his hair was a lighter blonde instead of the honey shade of Justin’s hair and his eyes weren’t as blue and his skin wasn‘t as smooth and fair as Justin‘s. Then again maybe in my mind no one would compare to Justin. No one’s eyes would ever be as blue as Justin’s. It’s just something about staring into Justin’s eyes as he was fucking me. He made me feel as if I was special but of course that was a lie. To Justin I was just a fuck.

I called the guy from the swim team the next day. His name was Lawrence, Lorne, Larry or something like that. I decided not to even bother remembering their names. We met at his house. His parents were there. They disappeared into the family room while Larry or whatever his name was and I did a few laps in the pool. We then went in the pool house which was really nothing more than a shed by the pool. We wrestled for a little but I came out on top. He gave me a blow job. Much better that the sceince nerd’s. I returned the favor. I had to get some practice to be perfect. 

I fucked him against the wall, doggy style, and in the buck. I’m surprised no one heard us as much noise as we were making. He wanted to see me again. I didn’t commit. Afterwards I went home. Tossed his number in the trash. I was keeping my no repeats policy.

I fucked a couple of more guys. I picked one up at the Pittsburgh University college book store on a Saturday afternoon. He was a freshman . We went back to his dorm room and fucked into the night. Before 2:00 a.m. I dressed and left. I couldn‘t even recall his name the next morning.

I picked up another guy at the coffee shop near Carneige Mellon on a Friday night after I got off work. We went back to his little efficiency apartment. We got high first. He tried to top me, but I wasn't having it. Then he tried to make a deal with me that I bottom for him then he’d bottom for me. I didn’t go for that either. For some reason I wasn’t ready to let another guy fuck me. We ended up blowing each other and just as I was about to leave he gave in and let me fuck him. He gave me his number. I tossed in the garbage can as I left his building.

Picking up guys was exciting. I enjoyed it. I liked being on the prowl. I liked the way guys responded to me. I had decided that this weekend I was going to go to Liberty Avenue and eat a the Liberty Diner. One of the college guys I’m not sure which one told me it was a great place to pick up guys. I decided that I wanted to give it a try.

Fucking instead of being fucked was different. Justin told me to decided which one I liked best. Being a Top, a Bottom or versatile. Well the truth be told. I like being a Top. It was exciting, it was hot. I loved the way my dick felt gliding in and out of another man’s ass. Yet I still remembered how good it felt to be fucked by Justin. How good it felt to have him so deep inside of me I thought I’d faint from the pleasure. I wanted that again. Yet I knew that I’d never have it again. So, until I found a guy as hot as Justin I would be doing all the Topping. Which probably meant I’d better stay with the guys my age so I could Top.  
\-------------------------------------------  
I was at home doing my best to avoid the old man. It was Tuesday but he had decided to get an early start on his drinking. He came home around 11:00 p.m. I knew he was in the mood to fight and I wasn’t really up to it. I just did a shift at the Big and I was tired. I locked my door, did my homework. I could still hear the Old Man and my Mom arguing about something. I knew he wouldn’t hit her. After the last time when the neighbors had called the cops because of Mom's screams they had told him if they had to come back he was going to jail. Besides why should he hit on Mom when he could hit me. I didn’t scream so the neighbors didn’t call the cops on him. I was the perfect punching bag. It was after 12:00 a.m. when I cut off my light and decided to call it a night.

I don’t know what time it was when the Old Man started banging on my door. I tried to ignore it but I couldn’t. After several minutes of him hammering I sat up and cut on my lamp. I looked at the clock on my rickety desk. It was a little after 1:00 a.m.

“Open the fuckin’ door Sonny Boy!” He yelled his voice thick and slurred. 

I got up. Before I could reach the door the Old Man crashed through it.

“What do you want Dad?” I asked. 

“I want some money. I know you have a stash in here. You workin'. You need to start payin' some bills. Start payin' for your upkeep.”

“Dad I don’t have any money on me. Besides I‘m still a kid. Aren’t you suppose to support me.”

He stalked to me. I was taller. I knew he hated that. Hated that he had to look up at me. Still the old man out weighed me by over 50 pounds.

“I don’t want to hear your smart ass mouth. You give me some damn money boy or it’s goin' to be some serious trouble,” he threatened. He was already balling his fist up at his side. 

My Mom was standing at the door. I knew I wouldn’t be able to depend on her to try to calm the Old Man down. If anything Mom would walk away at the first sign of violence and the next day try to pretend it didn’t even happen. That was the way it had been since my Dad first started hitting me at 7. I learned to hide or if I couldn’t hide from him I’d learned to lie to my teachers if they asked about the bruises. My teachers probably thought I was the most accident prone kid in their classes.

I looked at the Old Man. “I don’t have any money Dad.”

“You’re lyin' to me and I know it, “ he sneered drunkenly. “All right Sonny Boy if that’s the way you want it.”

Dad turned around to leave. I let out a sigh of relief. I should have known that he had taken the *No* too easy. He blind sided me. I took my eyes off him for a split second. Just to look and see if Mom was still standing in the doorway. The fist came from no where and knocked me against the wall.

\-------------------------------------------------

I stumbled down the street not really knowing where I was going. It was late and I was hurting and disoriented. I needed somewhere to go. I had managed to grab my shoes and a jacket before I stumbled from the house. I don’t know how far I had walked but I knew it wasn’t far. I saw a cab in the distance. I flagged it down. For a moment I didn’t think the driver would stop. He screeched to a halt a few feet in front of me. I made my way to the cab got in and fell across the seat. I gave him the address and laid on the seat. I wasn’t quite sure how badly I was hurt. To be honest I’d suffered worst beatings before. The Old Man was getting slick. He had suckered punched me. Still I was able to regain my balance and fight him off. He was drunk, over weight and not as quick on his feet as he use to be. Of course add to that the fact that I now hit back. 

The cab pulled in front of the building. I didn’t have any money to pay him. I asked him to wait or follow me for his fare. He followed me. 

“Do you need me to call the police for you?” He asked. “Or an ambulance?”

He was finally getting a good look at me now that we were on a well lit street. I could only imagine how I looked based of how I felt. Like SHIT!

“No I’ll be fine now.”

As I was about to push the intercom a guy came out and the cab driver and I went in. The elevator was waiting as we stepped in the building. The cab driver had to pull down the door. I leaned up against the wall and closed my eyes. The elevator slowly climbed to the top floor. The cabbie opened the elevator door and stood behind me as I banged on Justin’s door.

Justin pulled it open, “What the fuck…..” His words died on his lips. 

For a moment he was speechless. Then I saw the anger flash in his blue eyes. I didn’t know why I came here. I should have known he wouldn’t help me. Justin had told me to rid myself of all the romantic bullshit but I thought maybe he’d let me stay here for the night.

He reached out and grabbed me putting his arm around my waist.

“Lean on me. Who the fuck did this too you?“ I could hear the anger was at what had happened to me not directed at me. 

He was talking as he led me to the sofa. “Lay there I’ll get something to clean you up. I need to see how bad this is. You may need to go to the hospital.“

“No!“ I yelled raising off the sofa, “No hospital!”

Justin pressed me back on the sofa. “Just relaxed,” he coaxed. “We’ll talk about it later.”

I winced in pain as Justin pressed me back in the soft cushions of the sofa.

“Stay right here,” he ordered. 

I wondered where Justin thought I was going. I gave him my tongue in cheek smirk. “I wasn’t planning on going anywhere, Justin.”

He gave me a sheepish grin and hurried away from me. I watched as Justin quickly and efficiently moved around his kitchen, grabbing white dish towels, wetting them and filling one with ice. He came back to the sofa and kneeled beside me. He gingerly cleaned my face. I wasn’t sure how much damage my Old Man had done. I hadn’t seen my face. The area over my eye and mouth stung when the cool towel touched it and I hissed in pain. 

Justin grimaced but continued to clean my face. The towel came away from my face bloody. So I knew I had a few open cuts. Justin lifted my chin on his finger and turned my head from side to side. He put the towel with the ice over my left eye. He seemed satisfied and released my face.

“Not too bad, but your face is going to be black and blue by tomorrow.”

I shrugged. It wasn't the first time but I was hoping after tonight it would be the last.

The cab driver cleared his throat. Justin turned around to glare at him. We both had forgotten he was there.

“Who did this to him?” Anger was clearly evident in Justin’s tone.

The cab driver backed up from the anger he saw in Justin’s eyes and held up his hands as if to ward off an attack. 

“I don’t know. I’m just the cab driver. I picked him up on the street and bring him here. He said you’d pay me,“ the driver said in his heavily accented voice.

Justin walked to his desk and pulled some bills out his wallet and handed them to the cabbie. 

“Thanks for bringing him.“ Justin told him. 

The driver was smiling broadly. Justin must have given him a very generous tip. Justin showed the cabbie to the door and locked it. He came back to the sofa and kneeled down so he could be in eye contact with me. 

“Did you pick up a trick that did this to you?“

“No.“

Justin noddd his head to acknowledge my statement.

“I’ll feel better if you let me take you to the hospital.“

“No.“ I didn’t yell. I was just adamant.

“Give me one good reason why.“

“Because the hospital will ask questions I don’t want to answer.“

“Like?“

“Like who did this.“

“Why the fuck can’t you tell them, Brian?“ 

“It’s complicated.“ I hedged.

Justin just stared at me. His stare was so unwavering. I gave him my patented raised eyebrow and tongue and cheek smirk. It didn’t move him.

He repeated his question, “Why can’t you tell them who did this to you, Brian.“

“Because if I tell them who did this it will make my life difficult for a few months.“ 

I was doing all I could to keep from telling Justin what he wanted to know.

“Brian let’s not drag this out all night. You either give me a reason why you can’t go to the hospital or I’m calling an ambulance now!“

I took a deep breath. There was just no way around this. Justin would just keep asking until he got the answers he sought. I was tired and in pain. I didn’t want to drag this out either.

“If we go to the hospital and I’m forced to answer questions I’ll have to tell them my Dad did this to me.“

“You still live at home?“ Justin asked incredulously.

I took a deep breath and took the plunge, “Yeah, I’m only 17.“

“FUCK!“ He yelled. “Why the HELL did you let me believe that you were in college?!“

“Because you were hot. I wanted you to fuck me and I knew if I told you I was 17 you would have left my ass standing on Liberty Avenue.“

“You’re damn right I would have!“ he admitted. “You’re fucking jail bait….I fucked jail bait!”

I cringed, “I’m sorry Justin. I wanted to be with you. That’s all I thought about.”

Justin let out a loud weary sigh. “Okay, okay. We'll deal with the age issue later. Right now we have more important things to take care of. Does this happen a lot…your Dad hitting on you?"

“Not as much as it use to. I’m a lot bigger now. I fight back. But if I tell the cops my Dad is hitting me they‘ll try to put me in some boys home or foster care. I‘m not for that bullshit. I‘m almost an adult. I just have to put up with him for a few more months. I‘ve been working as a stock clerk at the Big Q after school and on weekends. I have some money saved. As soon as I turn 18 I‘m going to get a little efficiency apartment and hopefully be able to go to college. I’ve been offered some academic and atheletic scholarships.“

“When will you be 18?“

“In 5 months, 2 weeks and 4 days exactly.“

“Do you have any relatives that can take you in until then?“

My spirits begin to sink. Justin was going to try to pawn me off on my relatives. I would rather go back home and wait out the 5 plus months.

“No, or at least not any that would want to take in another mouth to feed and body to clothe.“

Justin nodded his head in understanding. “Does your Dad hit you because you are Gay?”

I gave a bitter laugh. “Justin if my Dad knew I was Gay I would be dead. My Dad hits on me because he gets angry and frustrated with his life. I’m there and he can take it out on me. That’s all the reason he needs.“ 

Justin tenderly brushed my hair off my forehead. I had so missed his touch. I missed him. I took in his appearance. He was bare-chested. He had his nipple ring in. He had on a pair of sweats and I could tell he wasn’t wearing underwear. The guy that let us in was probably leaving Justin’s loft.

“You need to see a doctor.“ Justin held up his hand to stop my protest. “Let me worry about what to tell the doctors. I'll handle all their questions.“

He leaned over and kissed my forehead. “I’ll get some clothes on.“


	5. With A Twist

I couldn’t believe how relaxed I was. I felt at home. It was really amazing to be in a place and I didn’t have to tip around or hide things or try to avoid anyone. This felt more like my home than the house I lived in for 17 years. The first night Justin showed me my room. It was enormous not as large as his bedroom but close. The furniture consisted of a full-sized four-poster bed, two nightstands, wardrobe and a dresser with an oval shaped mirror. There was a door that led to the bathroom and double doors leading to a walk-in closet. The room was three times the size of the room I had at my parents home. The duvet and pillow shams were a dark gray silk in the same shade as the carpet on the floor with smaller pillows in a lighter shade of gray. The only window in the room was covered with a sun blocking blind and a silk valance. I loved the spaciousness of the room. I had never really had a place that I felt was truly mine.

I had turned to Justin and asked him if that was where I was sleeping that night. He’d only smirked and said: *Of course not, twat. You’re sleeping with me tonight and probably every night this week, next week, the week after, but when we need a break from each other we’ll both have our space.* He was a man of his words. After I unpacked my boxes I went upstairs. He cooked us a pasta dinner, we watched TV and spent the rest of the night fucking. I fell asleep wrapped around Justin. That’s how most of our nights ended. The only time I really went to my room was to get clothes. I even took my showers with Justin.

The last few days had been a non-stop fuck fest. Justin was insatiable which was great because so was I. I couldn’t get enough of him. Of being with him. Having his dick inside me, hearing my name on his lips when he came. I even enjoyed mundane activities like watching TV or helping Justin prepare dinner. I got up with Justin every morning. We showered together which lead to an early morning fuck then Justin would cook us something for breakfast. While Justin dressed I‘d clean up the kitchen and we‘d share a long kiss at the door before he left. 

During the day when Justin was at work I mostly slept. Those pain pills pretty much knocked me out. When I did wake up I’d clean the loft mostly pick Justin‘s clothes up off the floor separate them into dry clean and machine wash, make up the bed, clean up the bathroom, put the towels in the hamper. Justin was pretty messy. Justin teased me about what he called my *neat* fetish. He told me if I continued he’d have to let his cleaning lady go because she wouldn’t have anything to do. 

Since I wasn’t a great cook for lunch I either made a sandwich or called one of the take out places. Justin la drawer filled with take out menus that I ordered lunh from and had it charged to his account. I was getting spoiled. I wasn‘t use to having food delivered to me. And Justin called me every day at 2:00 p.m. to check on me and to let me know what time he’d be in. I liked that. It sorta made it seem like Justin really cared about me and I wasn’t just a fuck. We hadn’t really discussed what our relationship. I knew Justin’s ideas on love and relationships but for the last few days I’d really felt like Justin truly cared for that and me I was important to him. I felt like we were a real couple. If Justin knew my thoughts he probably cringe and run away screaming. I smiled at that. I didn’t have to let him know my thoughts. I could just keep them close to me. 

My bruises were fading and my side didn’t hurt as bad. Justin still insisted that I take a pain pill although after the first day I only took one in the morning and at night if I was in pain. 

I hadn’t been back to school yet. Justin faxed a doctor’s excuse to the school and they faxed him all of my class work. I thought I’d hate doing homework but I didn’t. In the evening when Justin came in he immediately stripped out of his clothes, pulled on sweats, grabbed a drink and we’d sit and talk okay talk a little fuck a lot. Then he’d go down to his office. Justin bought me a desk and made a space for my computer in the TV area off to the side. He said that if we were both in the same room he didn’t think we’d get much work accomplished. He was probably right. I couldn’t seem to get enough of being with Justin. He was the sexiest man I’d ever seen. And the fact that I was taller than he was didn’t bother him. My Dad couldn’t take it when I surpassed him in height. I think he actually hated me the moment he realized that I was taller. If all the attention he gave to them was any indication Justin loved my long legs. He loved my height. And although I’d shouted I love you a few times while we were fucking Justin didn’t say anything about it. I was thankful. I tried not to but when Justin was fucking me and my eyes were rolling in the back of my head it just always slipped out. I didn’t seem to be able to control myself.

Tonight I tried to cook dinner for Justin. It didn’t turn out quite like I planned. When Justin cooked he made everything look so easy. He moved so smoothly around the kitchen. And viola we had an amazing dinner. I tried to do the same thing he did. It didn’t work. I tried to cook pasta, warm up garlic bread, toss a salad and chill a bottle of wine. I did the exact same thing Justin did. I put pasta in boiling water, opened the bag of pre-cut salad and added cucumbers, tomatoes, mushrooms, olives and shredded cheese. I put the salad in the refrigerator to cool, put the sauce on medium heat, and placed the garlic bread on a baking sheet and placed it in the oven. I had everything under control. Unfortunately, I heard *you’ve got mail* and I had to go read my mail and then I had to answer the e-mail. That’s when I smelled the pasta burning. By the time I’d got it to the sink to rinse it off the majority of the noodles were either burnt or scorched. While I was concentrating on the noodles the bread burned. I checked the thermostat and I had the oven set on 500 degrees and to ruin the entire dinner the pasta sauce boiled over making a mess on the stove. I was so busy trying to put out my disasters I didn’t hear Justin come in until he was wrapping his arms around my waist. I could hear the laughter in his voice.

“Cooking dinner, *Slim* ” he teased as he kissed me in the crook of my neck and laid his chin on my shoulder.

I expected him to be upset about the mess I’d made in the kitchen instead he was kissing my neck and running his hands down the front of my jeans. I had the top button undone. Justin’s blunt fingers were playing with the exposed skin totally distracting me. He’d started calling me Slim lately and I usually responded by calling him *Blondie.*

“Yeah Blondie, the only thing that turned out was the salad,“ my voice was filled with disappointment. “I’ll get this cleaned up. I wanted to have dinner ready for you when you got in. I made a mess.”

“Don’t worry about it. Rose my cleaning lady comes tomorrow. She’ll take care of it. We‘ll order something to go with the salad after.”

I finally turned in Justin’s arms to face him and wrapped my arms around his waist my hands slipping under his jacket. “After what?“ I asked stupidly. 

I should have known what. Justin got that wicked gleam in his eyes and I knew we were going to spend the next hour or so wrapped up in each other. I felt bad about leaving the mess for someone else to clean up but after Justin‘s tongue entered my mouth and he sucked on my tongue nothing mattered anymore. In seconds we were on the cold tile kitchen floor stripping out of our clothes. My skin burned and tingled everywhere he kissed it and touched it. I couldn‘t get close enough to him. I couldn‘t feel him enough. Justin was always so careful when he touched me. So concerned that he’d hurt me because of the bruising. I was the one that was always out of control. Just a kiss and a touch from Justin and my dick was rock hard and my ass was fluttering uncontrollably. I couldn’t wait to suck him off or get sucked off by him or have his dick inside me thrusting deeply, angling to hit just the right spot. Justin knew me so well. I sometime though that Justin knew my body better than I did. When Justin finally entered me I was so ready on the third thrust I came all over my stomach and his and Justin was only getting started.  
\----------------------------

After our kitchen encounter Justin order braised chicken we plated it and ate my salad and sipped on the chilled wine. So at least 2 items from my ruined dinner was edible and drinkable. After dinner Justin kissed me and went downstairs to his office. 

I was working on my Lit assignment or trying to concentrate on it. It was really difficult because I was still in that *well-fucked haze.* Just as I was actually writing my lit assignment someone started banging on the door. I debated on whether to get Justin and then I remember what Justin said the night we set our living arrangement and basic rules.

1\. I could have company as long as I didn’t disturb him.  
2\. No tricks could spend the night.  
3\. Until I was 18 I had to be in the loft by 12:00 a.m. on a school night and 2:00  
a.m. on the weekend unless I was out with him.  
4\. I was never to go home with anyone I didn’t know.  
5\. I was never to take drugs from anyone.  
6\. The most import rule -- this was my home as much as his.

The last rule helped me make up my mind. This was my home. I answered the door. As I slid the door open I immediately regretted not calling Justin. 

“What the Hell are you doing here?” Michael sneered pushing me out the way.

“And how are you Mikey?” I asked sarcastically as I shut the door.

“I told you before chicken. Don’t call me Mikey! Where is Justin?”

“Right here.”

We both looked up to see Justin at the top of the steps. He walked over to us.

“What is he doing here?” Mikey demanded.

Justin ignored him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him. 

“Go finish your homework.” 

Justin turned me in the direction of my desk and swatted my ass. I went back to my desk but my ears were tuned to Justin and Michael. I didn’t have to worry about straining my ears Michael didn’t try to whisper and his whiny voice could be heard clearly.

“What the Hell is your trick doing here and why didn‘t you meet me a Woody‘s like you promised?” 

Justin walked away from him to the bar and poured himself a drink. He didn’t offer Michael one.

“Brian is not a trick. He lives here and I never promised to meet you at Woody‘s.”

“He lives here in the loft? Why didn‘t you tell me? I‘m your best friend don‘t you think this is something you should have discussed with me first?” Michael asked in disbelief.

The look on his face was priceless. I wished I had a camera so I could take a picture of him.

“In case you have failed to notice Mikey I’m an adult I don’t need your approval or permission to do anything. And to answer your first question Yes, Brian lives here. In the Loft. With me and the WHY is none of your business.“ Justin’s voice had taken on a hard edge. 

Michael knew he had stepped in dangerous territory he backed off. I watched Justin down his drink. Michael’s mouth was opened so wide I hoped something would fly in it and choke him.

“F-for how l-long?!” he sputtered.

Justin shrugged nonchalantly. “I don’t know. He has to finish high school. Then there is college. Again it‘s none of your business.“

Now my mouth was wide open. I couldn’t believe that Justin was thinking of letting me stay until I finished college. That could be years.

“Justin he’s worst than a twink. He’s a chicken. You’re probably the best fuck he’s ever had. In a few weeks he’ll tire of you and move on to his next conquests.”

I tried to decipher the look on Justin’s face but it was so hard to read him. Then he spoke.

“Maybe you are right. Perhaps in a few weeks Brian will find someone else to fuck. That’s fine with me. He’s young if he wants to get out and experiment, taste a little pleasure and passion then I’m all for him doing it. As for the other part, you’re right I am the best fuck he has ever had and the ONLY!”

‘You mean he said that you were his first. How do you know he’s not lying?”

I clearly saw the smirk on Justin’s face.

“I know when I’ve popped a cherry. I was his first. I’m sure he’s fucked a few other guys since we met but I don’t think the kid has let anyone but me fuck him.”

He was so right. I had only bottomed for him. Justin was the only man I wanted to fuck me. I wanted to tell him Mikey was wrong. I wouldn’t forget him in a few weeks. I wanted to be with Justin for always. I hoped that’s how he felt about me.

Justin looked at his watch. “It’s time for you to go Mikey. I have an early appointment tomorrow and Brian and I need to get to bed.”

Justin ushered Mikey to the door. Mikey whined all the way. I knew that as soon as that door closed Mikey would be on his cell phone telling their friends about Justin’s new living arrangements.

“When will I see you? You haven’t been to Woody’s or Babylon in---almost five nights.”

“I’ll see you at Woody’s Friday night around 10:30 p.m. and then we’ll head over to Babylon’s. Okay?”

Mikey was satisfied. “Why can’t you come sooner?“ he whined.

Justin let out a sigh, “Because Daphne and I are going to take Chas to the new children’s restaurant called the Kidz Place.

“Is he going?” Michael asked snidely pointing to me.

“If he wants to. Why don’t you go spend some time with Melvin?”

Mikey took offense, “I spend plenty of time with Melvin.”

Justin laughed. “Look Mikey I told you I’ll see you at Woody’s Friday night.”

Justin opened the door wider. Mikey finally took the hint. He leaned in to kiss Justin on the mouth. Justin pulled back. 

“You might not want to do that,” Justin said, “I still have the taste of Brian’s cum on my lips and in my mouth.”

“That’s just nasty,” Michael grimaced.

“Not at all. Brian’s cum tastes good. Very good.” Justin cut his eyes in my direction and I felt the idiot grin spreading across my face.

Michael visibility shuddered and hugged Justin. “I’ll call you tomorrow. Maybe you won’t have cum breath then.”

Justin turned and looked in my direction again our eyes locked. “Don’t count on it.”

He was right. We usually fucked in the shower every morning and the last thing Justin did each morning before he dressed was to blow me. 

After Justin shut and locked the door and set the alarm he walked to the bedroom.

Our eyes locked. I saw the passion and desire in his eyes. I knew mine mirrored the same emotions.

Justin’s voice was a soft purr when he spoke, “Why don’t you call it a night Slim and let’s turn in.”

I practically tripped over my big feet trying to make it to the bedroom.


	6. With A Twist

Dedications: I’d like to thank everyone that voted this as the Fic of The Month. To say that I’m overwhelmed with joy and gratitude is an understatement. I am truly speechless. I can only say that I am honored by your votes and that you have enjoyed reading this fic. THANK YOU!!!!

\---------------------------

JUSTIN

I don’t know how long I’d been sitting on the edge of the bed watching Brian. I loved to watch him sleep. He looked so peaceful, so young…so beautiful He was naked underneath the covers. I should know. Only a few hours ago he’d been screaming my name in ecstasy his cum coating our stomach as I thrust deeply inside his tight ass spilling my cum inside my dick’s latex covering.

I promised myself this morning after Brian fell into and exhausted sleep following our fourth romp that I’d give him a little rest. Other than the first night when he’d showed up battered and bruised we’d had sex 3 to 4 times a day. Although Brian was always eager I thought that it was time for me to give him a little rest. 

I had decided to take Brian with me to Woody’s and then to Babylon. It was time to introduce him to a few of Liberty Avenue’s prime homo *meat* markets. I already knew Brian would be heavily hit on and sought after by just about every fag in both places. I would have to keep a close eye on him. I was looking forward to taking Brian out. He needed to have a good time, dance and meet a few twinks his own age. Enjoy himself. Of course I’d also have to give him the rules I expected him to follow whenever we went out to a club: no taking drinks or drugs from ANYONE but me, no going off in the corners or the backroom and never leave the club with ANYONE unless he let me or one of the guys know who he was leaving with. I still remember when I was 18 I found a young Gay boy dead in a dumpster behind the Liberty diner. He’d just been discarded like so much trash. His killer was never found. Until this day sometimes I still saw his cold lifeless eyes staring unseeing at me. It haunted my dreams. I was determined nothing like that would happen to Brian.

I’d leave Brian in the care of Em while I took a visit to the backroom get my dick sucked and fuck a nice ass. Of course the ass wouldn’t be as good or as smooth as Brian’s but I was looking more for a nameless faceless fuck. Fucking was more about my status and reputation as the Hottest Stud on Liberty Avenue and the Best Fuck Ever than anything. It was also an ego thing. Walking into a Gay bar and knowing I could get any man in there was a thrill. 

I couldn’t even begin to count the number of men I’d fucked. I knew the number was staggering. Twenty to thirty tricks a month for the last 10 years not to mention the fucks I had between 14 and 18. From the age of 18 to 19 I only had sex with one man. During my freshman year at PIFA I went to a musical recital with Lindz where I’d met Ethan. After the recital I was just one of many guests that stopped to compliment him on his performance. I can still remember him telling me he’d been unable to concentrate on his music because he was too busy concentrating on my beauty. At that age I was young and stupid and I fell for his romantic bullshit hook, line and sinker. Within three months I’d moved out of my dorm room and in Ethan’s run down apartment. Everything in the apartment had been found on the street from the sofa to the mattress on top of the packing crates that served as our bed. I thought it was so romantic. Ethan and I laughed and called ourselves *Starving Artist, Inc.* 

I worked at the diner and interned at a art Gallery. Ethan played on the streets and in parks for a little cash. My internship and my work at the diner brought in much more money than Ethan’s street gigs. Before long I found myself paying the majority of the rent and the majority of the bills. But that didn’t matter to me I was in love. After a few months Ethan started playing professionally although it wasn’t bringing in that much money because he was still relatively unknown it was much more than he had ever made before. He was ecstatic and I was ecstatic for him. 

Ethan and I were so happy. Or at least I was ignorantly happy. I spent a year of my life being completely faithful to Ethan. He told me I was his muse, that I was all he ever wanted, that without me he was lost. It was all a lie. I learned that when I was unable to attend one of his out of town recitals he found other muses. He fucked one admiring fan after the other. I would have remained clueless except one of his recital fucks showed up at our door with roses. I couldn’t believe it. I managed to get the whole story out of the dreamy eyed fan. Ethan used the same line with that guy that he’d used on me. Ethan had done everything he could to keep me from leaving him. He pleaded, cajoled and then tried to blame me for his cheating. I wasn’t falling for it. I had no intention of being Ethan’s fool. I left Ethan that night. I moved in with Daph and never looked back. 

The night after I left Ethan I started making up for lost time. Every night I fucked a different guy. For a few weeks Ethan tried to get me back. He sent me flowers, chocolates, poems, showed up at my classes to talk with me. His ego just would not let him believe that someone was actually dumping him. I finally told him that the only way I’d come back to him was that he started working out to get rid of that spare tire around his waist, did something about his greasy hair, grew three more inches of dick, and learned to sustain a hard-on for longer than 10 minutes. It pissed him off but he got the message. Since that time I’d kept my fucks to one night tricks, the baths, Babylon’s backroom and alley blowjobs.

Until now. Until Brian. Brian was different. I felt differently about him. And that within itself was amazing. I actually felt something for someone I fucked other than lust. Usually the men I fucked were nothing more to me than a convenient avenue of physical release and pleasure. Forgotten about once I sated my lust. Once I had finished fucking a guy I didn’t touch them again. No kisses, not hugs, no caresses, no pillow talk. I didn’t allow them to fall asleep in my bed. 

It wasn’t like that with Brian. Afterwards I caressed him, kissed him, whispered softly to him even if it was only to tell him that the sex was great. I not only allowed him to fall asleep in my bed but wrapped around my body. Hell I was beginning to get use to it. 

I really couldn’t put a name to what I felt for Brian. I knew I felt protective of him. That I didn’t want him hurt. That I felt responsible for his support and well being. I wanted to try to erase some of the abuse he’d suffered at the hands of his alcoholic father and emotionally cold distant mother. Every time I thought about what he must have endured as a child it was almost incomprehensible. The fact that he grew up in that household and still had the capacity to love was amazing. I admired Brian just for that. I don’t know if I could have lived in that household without becoming cold, arrogant and cynical. I’d probably be a heartless shit. 

I wanted to make those years he spent with his parents seem like a bad dream. I wanted to make sure he understood that he was safe. That I would never ever let anyone hurt him again. And although I knew I was very protective of Brian what I felt for him was much more than protectiveness. I found myself thinking about him when I was at work. Calling to hear his voice to make sure he was okay. I enjoyed his company. I wanted to be with him. I didn’t understand why Brian was so special. He just was.

Brian wasn’t the first virgin I’d slept with although I will admit I hadn’t slept with a virgin since my junior year of college. These days I preferred my tricks to be a little more experienced. I preferred men with the same agenda I had. A good fuck then on to the next. Simple and uncomplicated. Unfortunately it didn’t happen like that with Brian. It was just something about Brian that I was drawn to. Like right now. I sat like a *twat* just watching him sleep and admiring his physical beauty. 

I checked my watch. I needed to get going. As much as I hated to wake him I had some errands that Brain need to do. Other than accompanying me to Daph’s house twice this week to eat dinner with her and Chas and our trip to the Liberty market he hadn’t really been out of the house. Of course the trip to the market had been and eye opener. I’d watched as guy after guy had valiantly tried to get Brian’s attention. Brian seemed to take the attention he was receiving in stride and for the most part ignored the come ons. He seemed to be more excited that I was allowing him to pile every fat packed chips and sugar packed candy, cereal, snack cake and cookie assortments he could in our shopping cart. 

Brian hadn’t gotten out much since he’d been at the loft but I did notice that he’d spent a lot of time answering e-mails. I came up from my office a few times and caught him smiling while reading his e-mails. I was glad he had friends. That some portion of his life before he came to live with me was happy.

I let go of my thoughts. I needed to leave and Brian had to get up. I shook Brian lightly. He mumbled and tried to snuggled lower in the covers but I pulled the cover back exposing his chest. He cracked an eye and looked up at me. He gave me his seductive smile.

“Mornin’ Jus,” he said his voice thick with sleep.

“Mornin’ Bri.”

His eyes traveled over me. He took in the Charcoal Gray Italian designer suit, blue shirt and tie. I rarely dressed in suits and ties unless I had business appointments or I was giving a presentation. Today was one of those days. 

I watched as his eyes got heavy with lust. “You look really hot Jus. Do you have to go in to work so early?” he asked.

Brian scooted up into a sitting position his fingers trailing down my chest. I grabbed his hand and put it back against his side. Only a few minutes earlier I was worrying about giving him some rest and he was trying to seduce me after a night of non stop fucking.

“Yes I have to go in.”

The look of disappointment on his face was almost comical. I pinched the tip of his nose.

“I’ll get off a little early. Maybe you can find something to keep me occupied until we go out to dinner.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

All I could do was look at Brian in amazement. He was almost able to keep up with me. Almost. I thought about another round of fucking but that wasn’t why I woke Brian up this morning. I tossed the credit card I was holding to Brian. He caught it against his chest.

“What’s this?” He asked as if he didn’t know.

“A-Credit-Card,“ I smirked. 

Brian pursed his lips, “I know that Jus. Why are you giving me a credit card?”

“You need to go pick up some clothing. I know I didn’t grab all your stuff from your room.” 

That was really a lie. I had gotten all of Brian’s clothing. The thing that had shocked me was how few items of clothing he actually owned. I decided that he needed more clothing. Hell my walk in closet and dressing area was as large as a bedroom and was stuffed with designer clothing and shoes from suits to casual wear. Daph accused me of being the quintessential designer Queen and called Chas a designer Princess in the making. Well Chas was my only child and I wanted her to have the best. I wanted Brian to have some nice things too. From the looks of his wardrobe he didn’t have a lot. I intended to remedy that a little at a time. I would prefer to take Brian on an extensive shopping trip but I remember how hard it was to get him to accept the shirt, shoes and haircut from the first weekend he spent with me. As I suspected Brian put up an argument about spending my money again.

“I don’t need any more clothes, Jus. What I have is enough. I’ll get some more things after I get back to work. Besides I have some cash I can buy some stuff out of that.”

“I thought that cash was for your first apartment or to help with school.”

“It is but I can squeeze a couple of hundred out and buy some clothes.”

I had enough of this bullshit it was time the kid and I had a show down on this complex he had about accepting money from me.

“Brian if I lost my job, didn’t have an income coming in and you were working and making good money would you help me out?”

“Of course, Jus! I’d do anything for you. You know that!”

I kept my smile to myself. Nothing like first love. The kid really had it bad for me and at the moment I couldn’t find a reason to be concerned about it.

“Well why do I get so much slack from you when I try to do something for you?”

“Jus you’ve already done so much for me. You got my Old Man and Mom to leave me alone. You had to pay them $5,000.00. You are letting me live here not to mention feeding me. I almost owe you my fucking life!“

“Almost,“ I teased trying to lighten the mood. 

Brian gave me an annoyed look. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to take care of me. I don‘t…..I don‘t want to feel like your boy-toy. I know that‘s what Mikey thinks I am.”

Brian was so serious. I knew it was important to him to try to pull his own weight. I knew how it felt to be 17 years old, Gay and on the brink of manhood. I knew it was important for Brian to feel like he was able to take care of himself. To feel like a MAN. I leaned over and kissed Brian on the forehead. 

“I don’t give a shit what Mikey thinks you are to me and you shouldn’t either. What goes on between us is between us. Not Mikey or anyone else. As for the money I don’t want you to repay it.” He was about to protest but I held up my hand, “but if it will make you feel better then keep a record of what you owe me. When you finish college and get a decent job you can pay me back.” I gave him a playful smile. “With interest.”

He gave me his first real smile. He was fiddling with my platinum card. I could tell the lure of a shopping trip was tantalizing him. I decided to give him a little more encouragement.

“I have enough money to spare and to share. For as long as you live here I’ll be sharing it with you and you will accept it with out the Drama Princess moments.”

His eyes flashed with a little anger. I prepared myself for another argument. I decided to ease the sting of my last statement. I lifted his chin on my finger and leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

“Let me do this for you as a gift. We’re lovers. If you can’t accept gifts from your lover then who can you accept them from?”

I knew that would work just like it did the last time. Brian couldn’t resist when I referred to us as *lovers.*

“Okay,” he agreed. “What do you want me to buy?”

I shrugged. “Get what you need Bri. For now just get some clothes for school you‘ll be going back Monday. Buy some casual stuff, maybe t-shirts, jeans, sweats, cargo pants. I’ll take you to get a suit, shirt and tie next weekend. Oh, and get some underwear and jockey straps. I noticed you rarely wear briefs.”

Brian blushed. I ran my finger down his chest and stopped at his navel. I loved how quickly he responded to the light stimulation. His dick was already tenting the sheet.

“I personally like that you don’t wear briefs but for some occasions underwear is appropriate. So you might want to grab some. Cotton and silk.” I thought about his sneakers. He only had two pair. “Get some more sneakers and whatever else *kids* wear these days.”

I couldn‘t help but throw that little jab in. Brian really hated it when I called him a kid. Sometimes it was fun just to ruffle him. I loved the way tongue and cheek smirk and how his left eyebrow shot up when he was irritated.

“I’m not a kid Justin.” 

My finger trailed lower to the tip of his dick pointing up in the sheet. “I know,” I said seductively.

Brian’s dick jumped. The kid was truly insatiable. I leaned over and gave him a quick hard kiss and stood up. “You also have a appointment with Lorenzo to get your hair trimmed. You remember how to get to the hair salon?“

“Yeah.“

“Oh, and get something hot to wear,” I told him. 

“Like what?“

I thought about what I would want to see Brian wearing. The best colors for him. “Get a shirt to emphasize your defined chest and shoulders and a pair of jeans to mold to your smooth firm ass and long legs.” I pursed my lips for a moment in thought. “Buy a pair of 501 jeans and a green or maybe gold pullover. The color will play good against your eyes.”

“You think I have a great body?” he asked in amazement.

“No I don’t.”

Brian’s face fell when I said that. I almost laughed at his crest fallen features.

“I don’t think you have a great body. I KNOW it.”

Brian’s smile was beautiful. I looked at the clock. My first appointment wasn’t really until late afternoon. I didn’t need much time to go over the presentation. Anna and I had gone over everything yesterday. I shook the thought out of my head. I was not about to let the head below my belt rule me.

“Jus how much do you want me to spend?”

I thought about all he needed to buy. “I don’t know. Maybe a few thousand.”

“A-a…..few th-thousand?” he finally got out.

“Yes. Brian. I want you to buy stuff of good quality. Not something out of the Big Q. Go to Mall. Get what you want Bri.”

“Will they ask for ID?” He was still fiddling with the credit card.

“I’ve added you as an authorized user, but if you have trouble using the card just call the office.”

I tossed the keys to the jeep and a cell telephone to Brian.

“Keep this phone on you at all times. I’ll probably call you to make sure you aren’t having any problems using the card. Don’t sped. Don’t get it towed and don’t wreck the jeep.”

Brian looked at the keys in his hands and then back up at me. I could tell from the expression on his face he had something to tell me.

“Jus there’s one more thing I need to tell you.”

“What?”

“I can‘t drive.”

“Brian you drove us to the hospital. I know you can drive.”

He looked a little sheepish, “I’m not saying I don’t know how to drive I’m saying I *can’t* drive.”

“And why CAN’T you drive?”

“Because I don’t have a drivers license. The night we went to the hospital I drove because I was with you and I knew it would be okay.”

That explained why Anna couldn’t find a driver’s license for him with the Department of Motor Vehicles.

“If you can drive why don’t you have your license?”

“Because the Old Man refused to let me use his car to get one.”

I should have figured that out. “Who taught you how to drive?”

He gave a mischievous smile, “I taught myself. I’ve been driving since I was 13. The Old Man would come home drunk and pass out and I’d take the car joy riding.” 

I couldn’t help but smile. The boy had a lot of courage. I checked my watch again. It was time to make this illegal driver legal.

“You have 30 minutes to shower, dress and eat,” I told him.

“Where are we going?”

“To get you a driver’s license.”  
\----------------------------------------------

I walked in the office a smile still on my face. Brian had passed his driver’s test and on the way back to the loft I almost had a wreck while he gave me a blowjob. Brian was a natural. Not a drop of cum escaped his mouth. 

Once we got back to the loft I scanned Brian’s driver’s license and e-mailed it to an associate to get him a fake ID ready for me to pick up by the afternoon. As much as I wanted to fuck Brian I didn’t. I used a little of the one thing I hadn’t shown a lot of since Brian had moved in with me..*restraint.*

Anna gave me that tale-tell grin she’d given me for the last few days. I’d been in a great mood since Brian had moved in. It wasn’t just fucking. It was the emotional connection I had to Brian.

Anna got up to follow me to my office. I slid in my oversized leather chair behind the ultra modern glass and steel desk and booted up my computer.

“How is Brian this morning?” she asked a sly smile covering her face.

I had made sure that no matter what I was doing Anna knew that if Brian called I was to be interrupted. There were only four people whose calls I would take during meetings: Daph, my mother, Mol and now Brian. When I added Brian’s name to the list Anna knew he was important to me. And as much as I hated to admit it I had been in a great mood since Brain moved in. I smiled more and I laughed more. Even Daph had commented on it. I tried to brush it off as ridiculous but I knew it was true. I was hung up on a 17 year old twink with chestnut hair, mesmerizing hazel eyes and luscious strawberry tinted lips.

I looked up a Anna. She was such a busy body but I couldn’t run this company without her. Anna was beautiful and petite with a body most women spent thousands of dollars trying to achieve. She had long red hair and dark, dark brown eyes. Anna didn’t have a college degree, her typing skills were abysmal and I knew more about a computer than she did. 

Anna’s most valuable skills were her great personality, Southern Charm that made her great dealing with clients and as my personal assistant she was straight forward, honest, dependable and loyal. All those qualities couldn’t be learned in a classroom. My clients all loved her.

I finally answered her question, “Brian is fine.”

“I take it he is the reason you are late.”

I looked up from my computer screen. I could tell by the sly smile on her faced she thought that Brian and I had spent the morning fucking.

“Yes, it is. I took him to get his driver’s license.”

“Oh,” she said disappointed.

I knew Anna expected something more stimulating. I almost couldn’t hide my smile. I leaned back in my chair and pretended to be engrossed by what was on the screen. I knew it wouldn’t take long for Anna to become impatient.

“Are you going to tell me anything about Brian?” She asked exasperated.

I looked up from the screen and chuckled, “What do you want to know?”

She gave me a Duh look, “Everything!”

I raised my knee to lean against my desk and wrapped my hands around it. I thought about Brian. It seemed that everyday I learned more and more about him. I came home yesterday and he was playing an electric guitar he said he bought at a yard sale. Then I remembered he’d told Daph that he liked playing the guitar. I learned that he wanted to go into advertising. When we watched news together the kid would critique every commercial that came on. When I asked him why he was interested in advertising he told me he was good with coming up with catchy slogans and he knew ad executives made a lot of money.

“Well, tell me!” Anna said impatiently.

“Brian’s about 6’2” - 6’3”, long, lean and muscled. He has brown hair.” I thought about that Brian’s hair was more than brown it was mixed with reds and golds. “He has the most beautiful green and gold eyes and he is absolutely beautiful. He’s smart, courageous, and the sexiest guy in Pittsburgh and he‘s living with me.

“Wow!” she exclaimed. “That’s explains everything. The school faxing all his school assignments here and why you actually get out of the office before 8:00 p.m. every night. I need to call and thank him. I’ve enjoyed getting home and actually having a chance to go out to dinner with my date.”

“I’ll be sure to let Brian know he has improved your love life.”

“You do that. So is it serious?”

I drummed my fingers on my knee, “I don’t know. He’s young Anna.”

“Well since he is in high school I figured that. So how young is young?”

“He’s 17. I was his first lover. So of course he thinks he is in love with me. That will fade with time.“

“How do you know that?“

“He has his whole life ahead of him. He has to finish high school, then college. After that it’s trying to get his career together. Let’s just say I think once he goes to college I’ll be a distant memory for him.”

“You don’t know that Justin. Love is a powerful thing. What he feels for you maybe only the tip of the ice berg. The real question here is do you love him?”

She locked eyes with me. I didn’t answer her. Not because I didn’t have the answer but because I didn’t want to look at my feelings for Brian too closely. After a few seconds of waiting on me to answer and receiving nothing Anna turned around to leave but not without a parting shot.

“Your silence was all the answer I needed.”

\---------------------------------------------  
We walked into the diner and as always all eyes turned to see who was stepping in the door. Brian lingered in the doorway taking in one of Liberty Avenue Primo Homo pick up spots. I think this was the first time Brian had actually seen a group of Gay men and women talking, holding hands, touching and kissing in public without censor. He seemed totally mesmerized. 

“Come on,” I told him, “Let’s find a table.” 

I could hear the buzz as Brian walked in the diner at my side. I wasn’t holding his hand but we were touching. I was use to causing a stir when I walked in the diner. I’d been doing it for years. I realized that Brian was causing just as much of a stir. Then again tonight while we were both shaving I looked at our reflection in the mirror. We made a stunning couple. We were the perfect contrast to each other. 

“Sunshine!” 

I looked up to see Debbie barreling towards me. A pencil behind her ear, a pad in her hand. Tonight’s ensemble included purple stretch pants, glittering sneakers, a orange shirt and a multi-colored vest covered with buttons. Deb and I had a love to aggravate relationship going on. 

I put my hand in the small of Brian’s back and guided him to a secluded booth towards the back of the diner. Debbie close on our heels. I knew she couldn’t wait to talk and get a good look at Brian. Everyone had been calling me and asking questions about Brian and our relationship since the night Mikey stopped over and found out he lived with me. I had told everyone to mind their own fucking business. I slid in the booth and pulled Brian in beside me. Debbie stood over us assessing Brian. 

“Well, Well now I know why Mikey is so upset. He said you were young,” she assessed Brain before she smirked and cut her eyes at me, “he never mentioned that you are quite the beauty.” 

Brian slid out of the booth. He extended his hand to Debbie. She looked at him in pleasurable surprise as she took his out stretched hand. 

“Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

Debbie beamed. “He really shouldn’t be with you. You’re going to ruin him. And he’s such a sweetheart.” 

She squeezed his cheeks. He gave her his heart stopper smile. The one reason I brought Brian to the diner tonight was that I knew Deb wouldn’t be able to resist him and he needed to see a loving maternal figure. Even if she was brash…okay a lot brash and loud. 

I tugged on his shirt and pulled him back in the booth. I pulled him until we were touching hip to hip. 

“So what can I get you lovebirds,” she smirked. 

I returned her smirk. “I’ll have a grilled chicken salad, no croutons, no carrots, oil and red wine vinegar dressing and bottled water with a glass, no ice and a slice of lemon.” 

“Justin if you are going to be up sucking and fucking all night you should really eat more to keep your energy level up.” She laughed at her own pun. 

Brian smiled at her joke. He turned and looked over his shoulder at me. I flicked his nose. He grabbed my wrist and kissed the tip of my finger. Deb watched our interaction closely. I saw the amusement on her face. 

“What can I get you beautiful?” she asked Brian. 

He didn’t have to think twice about his order. ‘I’ll have a double bacon cheeseburger, heavy mayo, large order of fries and a strawberry soda.” 

“Well, I can see someone likes to eat. Justin used to eat just like that when he was your age. Now he eats like a bird.“

“You’ve known Jus since he was my age?“

“Sweetie I’ve known Justin since he was 14. Didn’t he tell you he, Michael and Daph went to school together. They’ve been inseparable since then. They all would come to the diner after school and eat this restaurant out. Justin used to love my lemon bars.“

“Lemon bars. That sounds really good. Can I get some?”

She pinched Brian’s cheeks. “You sure can beautiful. I’ll be right back with your order.”

Brain turned around to face me. “She’s really nice.”

“Hmmm.” I leaned in to kiss him.

Brian was hesitant only for a second. He wrapped his arms around my neck and opened mouth for my probing tongue. Brian was practically sitting in my lap. I was seriously thinking about canceling our plans for Woody’s and Babylon and going back to the loft.

“Can’t you two show any restraint?’ Michael whined.

I broke off the kiss and leaned my forehead against Brian’s. 

“Later,” I promised.

We untangled ourselves and I turned an annoying glance at Mikey.

“Must you always intrude on private moments?” I asked.

“If it was that private maybe you should have stayed at home.” Michael bit out sarcastically.

I ran my fingers through Brian’s hair, “That is an option that I am seriously considering.”

Michael slid in the opposite booth. “Don’t even think about it Justin. You promised to go to Woody’s and Babylon’s tonight and I’m holding you to that. Why did you bring him anyway?” He rolled his eyes at Brian.

“Because I wanted to,” I answered simply.

Mikey cut his eyes angrily at Brian. “How do you know he’ll be able to get into Bablylon‘s? He‘s not even legal.”

“He’s my guest. We weren’t legal when we made our first foray to Liberty Avenue. Besides he just received his I.D today. Show it to Mikey.“

Brian proudly presented his new fake ID to Mikey. Although Brian had shown me one that a he’d paid one of his classmates to make him the one I'd given him today was much better. No one would be able to detect it as a fake.

“Well, it’s up to you if you want to baby sit your chicken.”

“I’ve been enjoying it so far,” I said.

My comment angered Mikey. Just as I wanted it to.

“Whatever,” he groaned.

“Here you go boys.”

Deb set our plates and drinks in front of us. Eat up beautiful. If you are going to hang with these guys tonight you are definitely going to need your energy.”

I watched as Brain dug in his food. The only thing Brian would need energy for tonight would be to play pool and dance. I was determined that *fucking* was not a part of tonight’s entertainment. At least not for Brian.


	7. With A Twist

Dedications: Again I’d like to thank everyone that voted this as the Fic of The Month. To say that I’m overwhelmed with joy and gratitude is an understatement. I am truly speechless. I can only say that I am honored by your votes and that you have enjoyed reading this fic. THANK YOU!!!!

* * *

BRIAN

Deb was like no one I’d ever known. She was so expressive. My Mom had never expressed any type of affection to me in private or in public. Deb was so different. She hugged and kissed Justin and me. She was very affectionate. I found myself relaxing and becoming very comfortable in her presence. 

I loved everything about Deb. Even her clothing that was atrocious, but it was so much a part of her outgoing expressive personality. She chewed gum with her mouth open. She had what my mother would call a *foul* mouth. Her hair color was startling and her make up was a little over done. Yet together it all fit on Deb.

After we ate and I promised Deb I’d come back tomorrow for lunch or dinner we walked to the Jeep. Mike sulked as he trailed us. He was more than surprised when I walked over to the driver’s side of the Jeep. 

“You’re letting the twink drive the jeep?” Mikey asked in disbelief.

Justin narrowed his eyes at Mikey. He pulled me in his arms. “The TWINK has a name. It’s Brian. Use it. AND yes, I’m letting him drive the Jeep. He’s going to need transportation back and forth to school since I can’t take him every day. So I‘m giving him the Jeep.”

I looked down at Justin. I really did love this gorgeous man. I was smiling like an idiot. My lips brushed against his.

“Thanks,” I muttered.

“Don’t thank me yet. You’re going to have to keep gas in it.”

I leaned my forehead against his and smiled. “I can do that.”

Mikey cleared his throat. “Can we please go? The guys are waiting for us.”

I gave Justin a smile I hoped he understood it meant I wanted to continue this later. Justin released me, turned me around and swatted my butt.

“Let’s go Bri. It’s time you were introduced to the Homo watering hole better known as Woody’s.”

 

Walking in Woody’s WITH Justin gave me a high. I was with the Stud of Liberty Avenue. I noticed how all eyes turned to us as we entered. Justin garnered attention wherever we went. He was so HOT!! He was beautiful, he was a great dresser and he had a great body and ass. I couldn’t believe I was here with him. I watched how the guys all gave him bold looks. A few even raised their drinks to him. I didn’t know if it was a come on or if they were just saying hello. It didn’t matter. Justin basically ignored them.

Instead of finding a table when we walked in we went to the bar ordered drinks. My fake ID worked great. We both ordered a bottle of beer. Justin said we’d get a hard drink later at Babylon. After we got our beer we headed straight to the pool tables. Emmett and Ted were waiting for us. He was dressed in this loud yellow shirt with aqua blue pants. Ted was dressed like he was going to work. He had on a tan polo shirt and a pair of Khaki pants. 

Em gave me a big hug. “There you are gorgeous,“ he gave Justin a sly look. “I heard you were at Justin’s. He finally let you out of bed long enough to put on some clothes and come out to play.“

Justin took a swallow out of his beer, “We don’t always *do it* in bed.” 

Justin gave me a hot look and I blushed. He could be so bad.

Em laughed. “Do tell,“ he said.

Em wrapped his long arms around my shoulder and pulled me back against him. Justin put his beer on the end of the pool table. Unwrapped Em’s arms from around my shoulder and pulled me forward by my shirt. I leaned forward as Justin’s hands settled on my waist. I noticed a lot of the guys in the bar were paying a lot of attention to us. 

“You know I observe Gay Etiquette Em. I don’t kiss, suck, rim, fuck and tell.“

Em laughed and Michael frowned. 

Ted smirked at Justin. “I heard your little boy toy was living with you.” 

I bristled at being called a boy toy. Before I could say something nasty to Ted, Justin did. 

“What’s wrong Ted? Jealous that you‘ll never get a guy as HOT as Brian?”

“Fuck you,” Ted mumbled.

“Not in a million years,” Justin told him. 

Em and Mikey laughed. Justin leaned in and kissed my neck. I ground against him.

“Can you two please save it for the backroom of Babylon,” Mikey said. “We came here to play pool.”

“Do you know how to play pool?” Justin asked me.

“A little.”

“Good. Then I won’t feel so bad when I beat you.”

I took the challenge. “Not about to happen.”

“We will see, Slim.“

I smiled. I loved it when Justin called me Slim. 

We were playing pool and of course I was losing to Justin when Em asked him about his shirt.

“Love the shirt Justin. Where did you get it?“

Justin didn’t raise his head from taking his shot. 

“Brian bought it for me today.“

He made his shot and looked up. He leaned on his pool stick. Em turned to me. 

“You have great taste baby. That shirt is absolutely gorgeous on Justin.“

I blushed at Em’s compliment. “Thanks,“ I mumbled.

Michael frowned as he looked at the shirt. “It looks cheap if you ask me,“ he said snidely.

“No one did.“ Justin said as he locked his eyes with Mikey’s. “And when did you become the voice of fashion or acquire designer taste. The last time I checked you were still buying your clothes from the Big Q.“

“Oh, shut up Asshole.“ Mikey moaned.

He pushed past Justin and walked to the bar for another drink. The shirt in question was a violet colored silk t-shirt I picked up at the Gap. I was a little nervous when I gave it to Justin earlier. I know how he loved designer clothes but I couldn’t afford designer. I told him I had bought it with money from my stash not on his credit card. Justin didn’t make a big fuss about it. He thanked me for it. He surprised me when he put in on with a pair of faded jeans and wore it tonight. The color of the shirt was great with his pale coloring and it made his eyes look violet. I was absolutely glowing that he’d worn the shirt to go out with the guys. I’d gotten a pair of black 501 jeans and a green silk t-shirt to wear out tonight. Justin had squeezed my ass as we were leaving the loft and told me my ass looked great in the jeans.

We finished the game and hung around Woody’s for another hour. I noticed a few guys stopped Justin to talk when he went to the bar. I even saw a couple of guys give him their number. He put them in his pocket. I also noticed a lot of guys making and holding eye contact with me. Several guys even motioned for me to come over. Of course I didn’t. I was with Justin. There wasn’t a guy in Woody’s that could compete with him.

Justin reminded me of the rules on the way to the club. I had no trouble getting into Babylon. Justin ushered me through the door his hand at the small of my back. My senses were on overload from the sights, the sounds, and the smells. The loud music, the flashing lights, the perfume the sweat, the men of all shapes, sizes, races. Some half naked, shiny and sweaty and moving to the beat of the music. Every corner seemed to be occupied with men kissing and groping each other. I was looking around unable to move.

“Just take a deep breath,” Justin joked as he moved me towards the bar. 

We stopped grabbed a drink and found a spot on the stairs looking out on the dance floor. I’d never seen so many men together. Touching and kissing and grinding against each other their bodies gyrating to the pounding beat of the music. Justin took my drink from my fingers and handed both of our drinks to Em to hold.

“Come on let’s dance.”

I was sort of dragging my feet. I had to tell Justin I couldn’t dance before we got to the dance floor and I made a fool of myself and embarrassed Justin.

“Justin,” I yelled over the noise in the club.

I pulled back. He stopped and looked at me.

“What?”

“I don’t know how to dance.”

Justin tweaked my nose, “I’ll teach you.”

He pulled me on the dance floor. Justin wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled my body close to his and we swayed to the beat of the music. Everyone around us was jumping, bouncing and we were swaying. I didn’t feel so uncoordinated with Justin. I actually felt like I could dance. Eventually Justin stepped back and I realized I was gyrating to the beat of the music. I wouldn’t call myself the best dancer in the world but I was holding my own and moving to the beat of the music. 

“Can I cut in?”

I looked over to see the guy from Carnegie Mellon College. I still couldn’t remember the guy’s name. Justin gave me a questioning look.

“A friend of yours Bri?”

“Sorta. This is….”

“Alex. We met at the college book store.”

“Yeah, I remember,” I mumbled.

I think Justin could see I was uncomfortable but he didn’t do anything to make the situation better. He let me handle it.

“Maybe the two of you need to talk.”

“No,” I said quickly. “Alex and I don’t have anything to talk about.”

I saw the anger flash across Alex’s face. “You know what? You weren’t that hot.”

“Then why are you over here trying to hit on me again?”

Alex glared at me and stomped away.

“Good come back.”

I didn’t know if I should explain to Justin about Alex or just let it go. I decided to give a partial explanation.

“I followed your advice and fucked a few guys.”

Justin and I were standing in the middle of the dance floor talking as sweaty bodies gyrated around us.

“So how did you like it”?

“I didn’t like it. I LOVED it. But more importantly I love it when you fuck me.”

“Is that so?”

I wrapped my arms around Justin’s waist and pulled his hips flush with mine. 

“Yes.”

“Can I cut in?”

I couldn’t believe the timing. At least this time it was Em.

Justin tweaked my nose. “See you later, Slim,” Justin said. He leaned in and kissed me quickly. “Have a good time.”

I watched Justin until I couldn’t see him over the crowd.

Em started dancing. “You got it bad, Baby.”

I looked in the direction Justin had walked. “I know Em. I know.”

\---------------------------------------  
I was having a great time. The best time I’d had before. I was in a club dancing with guys. I could be myself. I didn’t have to try to hide what I was. In this club I was free to be myself. I loved the atmosphere of freedom. 

Em kept me out on the floor dancing for at least four songs. Then another guy came over and started dancing with us. He migrated away only to be replaced by two guys. And it went on and on like this. I know I had been on the dance floor at least an hour if not longer. I was basking in the attention I was getting from the guys that continually hit on me. I was hot and thirsty when we came off the dance floor. I satisfied my thirst with a bottle of water and started looking around for Justin. I figured he was on the dance floor somewhere dancing. I had been looking for Justin for a few minutes when Mikey came off the dance floor. He saw me stretching to look as far as I could over the dance floor.

“If you are looking for Justin he’s not on the dance floor,” he said slyly.

I turned to look at him. I could tell by the look on his face he was happy to tell me what he knew.

“Justin is in the backroom.”

I heard Mikey mention the backroom when Justin and I were kissing at Woody’s. I wanted to know about the backroom.

“What’s the backroom?”

“Why don’t you shut up Michael? It’s up to Justin to tell him about the backroom.”

Mikey had a sly nasty look on his face. “Well since he asked it would be rude not to tell him. I think the boy is old enough to know.”

I knew I wasn’t going to like what Mikey said but he was right I asked and I wanted to know. Mikey didn’t disappoint me.

“The backroom is just that,” he began to explain. “It’s through that door.”

My eyes followed where he motioned. I could see men disappearing through a doorway adorned with a beaded curtain.

“Men go back there to suck each other off. To fuck and get fucked. Justin is sorta the King of the backroom. He’s probably back there right now getting his dick sucked and fucking a nice ass. Why don’t you go back there and watch the show. Justin isn’t shy. I’m sure he’s out in the open putting on a show.”

I took a long swig of the bottled water I was holding. I looked at the bottle. I decided I wanted something a little stronger than water.

“Thanks for the education Mikey. I’ll forgo on watching Justin fuck another guy.” I decided to put in a jab. “You may get off on it but it’s not my thing. Besides why would I watch him fuck another guy when I get to fuck him every day.”

The sly smile dropped from Mikey’s face to be replaced by a sneer. “Whatever chicken,” he sneered. “What did you expect that Justin would stop fucking other guys? Justin will always fuck other guys. Your living in HIS home isn’t going to change that.”

I wanted to say something nasty to Mikey but I refused to let him know how much his words hurt me. So I decided to state the obvious. 

“That’s true Mikey, but when he is finished getting his dick sucked and fucking a nice ass he’s leaving here and we’re going home together. That’s the bottom line. We live together.”

“You tell’em honey,” Em said.

“I’m going to get a drink,” I told them

I walked away from the group. I ordered a double Jim Beam downed it. A guy came up and asked me to dance. He was handsome. About my height with dark hair and blue eyes. I accepted. After that I ordered another drink. Then I accepted a dance from another guy. Before long I had danced with several guys. They didn’t seem to mind that I was a terrible dancer. To be exact no one seemed to notice I couldn’t dance. I guess we were all dancing so closely it didn’t really matter. I was a little tipsy. I had lost count of the number of drinks I had. Several of the guys I danced with bought me a drink. I was dancing or rather swaying with another guy. We weren’t exactly on the dance floor anymore. We were sorta under the steps in a very secluded area. The guy’s hands were beginning to roam all over my body. He tried to kiss me and I moved my head to the side to avoid his lips. He grabbed for my ass several times and I’d pushed his hands away. He was trying to ram his hands down the front of my jeans when I heard,

“Fuck off!”

I looked up into the angry eyes of Justin. The guy seemed to be just as surprised as I was to see Justin. For a moment I thought the guy was going to argue but he saw the steel glint in Justin’s eyes and backed off.

“Hey Jus,” I slurred. “How was the backroom?”

“Let’s go.” 

He grabbed my hand and I staggered behind him. He pulled me out the club and to the Jeep. I looked around for the guys. They were trailing us. Em and Ted looked relieved to see me. Mikey looked annoyed. I leaned heavily on the Jeep.

“What the fuck is wrong with you Justin? I was just dancing with those guys. I wasn’t in the backroom getting my dick sucked or fucking some guy.”

Justin looked over at Mikey and glared at him before turning his attention back to me.

“I don’t have a problem with you dancing with other guys but we had rules. You broke them.” He started counting off on my fingers. “One - you were supposed to stay where Em or the others could see you. Two - you took drinks from strangers. You don’t know what was in the drinks those guys bought you. Three - you are so drunk one of those guys could have taken advantage of you. One of those guys *was* trying to take advantage of you.”

“I’m not so drunk I don’t know what I’m doing,” I mumbled. 

I couldn’t argue with him about the drinks. I had taken several drinks from guys that I didn’t know. I was so upset about Justin being in the backroom I had forgotten about the rules.

“If you can‘t follow orders I will not bring you to Babylon‘s again.”

“I’m not a child Justin. You can’t tell me what to do.”

“Then don’t act like one! I will tell you what to do and you will do it!”

I couldn’t believe that Justin was treating me like a child in front of his friends. I wanted to argue more but truth be told I wasn’t feeling that great.

“Whatever. Can we leave now Justin?”

I didn’t wait on his answer. I opened the passenger side door and got in. Justin slid in behind the driver’s side.

“What about me?” 

I looked over to see Mikey pouting.

“Catch a ride with Ted,” Justin told him. Justin pulled off.

“ASSHOLE,” Mikey yelled as Justin sped away.  
\----------------------------------------------

We didn’t talk all the way back to the loft. We walked in and Justin went to the fridge and downed a bottle of water. I walked down to my bedroom. I’d never slept in it but tonight I decide that I would. I stripped and stepped in the shower. I leaned my forehead against the shower wall as the warm water slid down my head and back. I couldn’t believe how the day had taken a downward spiral. Everything was going so great today and then I got jealous. Jealous because Justin went in the backroom to get his dick sucked and to fuck someone else. Justin had told me that all fags wanted were to get their dicks sucked and fuck a nice ass. Why couldn’t I get that through my thick skull. I felt the cool air as the shower door was opened and shut. I looked over my shoulder to see Justin stepping in the shower with me.

“You okay.”

“Yeah,” I mumbled.

I was facing away from him. Justin leaned against me. I could feel his hard dick pressing against me. My dick responded and was instantly hard.

“What happened tonight?” He asked.

“I guess I sometimes forget the things you teach me.”

“Like what?” he asked.

It was hard to concentrate with Justin’s hands caressing my body.

“Like fags will say anything to get their dicks sucked and fuck a nice ass.”

“Is that what you think about us?”

Justin turned me around to face him. I thought about it. I knew I meant more to Justin than a quick fuck and a big dick. The fact that I was in his home was proof of that.

“No. Not about us. I guess I was……I was a little upset about the backroom.”

I saw the anger flash in his eyes briefly only to be replaced with acceptance. He let out a sigh and placed a kiss on my shoulder.

“Mikey seems to tell you things before I get a chance. Tonight was my fault. I should have told you about the backroom maybe even taken you back there with me.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because I don’t know if you are ready or maybe I’m not ready to introduce you to the backroom yet. You’re young Brian. There’s plenty of time to introduce you to the backroom. I don’t want to overload you. There is plenty of time to learn everything Liberty Avenue has to offer. Tonight wasn’t the right time for you to be introduced to the backroom.”

“When is the right time?”

Justin seemed to give this some thought.

“On your eighteenth birthday I’ll introduce you to the backroom.”

I wanted to argue about that but I didn’t. I knew Justin thought he was responsible for making sure I became the best homosexual I could be s well as taking care of e. So, I’d wait until he was ready to take me in the backroom. Besides I wanted to share all my firsts with him. There was one question I had to ask Justin. I knew it would hurt but I had to know.

“Justin what did you do in the backroom tonight?”

Justin reached up and brushed my wet hair from my eyes. I could tell by the expression on his face he didn’t want to answer my question but he did.

“The usual. I got my dick sucked. I fucked a nameless trick.”

It hurt hearing Justin confirm what Mikey had said. Still I'd rather have heard the truth than a lie. Justin started soaping my body. I relaxed under the gentle pressure of his caresses. His fingers soothed me.

“Still angry?” Justin whispered in my ear.

I had to smile. Justin knew me so well. 

“A little,” I admitted.

“Brian we live together but we are not some old married couple. We are not like your parents or mine. We are not a couple of dykes walking down the aisle in matching Vera Wangs. We’re Queers. AND if we are together it’s because we want to be together and not because of a piece of paper.“

“Do you want to be with me Justin?“ 

I could hear the tremble in my voice. I held my breath awaiting his answer. His answer was very important to me. I believed I could put up with the tricks if I knew I was important to Justin.

“Yes, Brian I want to be with you.“

I knew how much that one statement meant. Justin admitted that he wanted to be with me. Not just because I didn’t have anywhere else to go but because he wanted ME.

“Understand this Brian. There are no locks on our doors. We are both free to fuck who we want and when we want. So if I disappear in the backroom, or n alley or go to the Baths or come home late then just assume I’m doing what I want to do. I’m fucking. And when I come home I’ll be doing what I want to do. Coming home to be with you.”

I accepted those conditions. I mean what else could I do. But I wanted to see if I could impose a few conditions of my own.

“Okay, Justin but I want some things too.”

He raised his eyebrows. My sign to continue.

“We both can fuck whoever we want but no names or numbers exchanged. And no matter where you are or what or who you are doing you always come home....by 2:00 a.m.”

“Four,” Justin negotiated.

I compromised, “Three.”

Justin inclined his head in acceptance. I gave my final condition. The one that was most important to me. I considered kissing to be personal. To be more intimate than fucking. I didn’t want Justin sharing his kisses with nameless tricks.

“And you don‘t kiss any of your tricks. Only me.”

I waited. I knew this was asking a lot. I didn‘t know if Justin would accept this last condition. He didn‘t give me a verbal answer. Instead he leaned in and captured my lips in a searing kiss his tongue slipping past my lips to plunder my mouth. Justin was a great kisser. In no time I had forgotten I was ever angry with him. Justin ended the kiss and pulled back.

“How are you feeling. Not too queasy from all the drinks.”

It was amazing how well Justin knew me in such a short time. That or either I was looking stoned out of my mind which I hoped was not the case.

“Nah, I‘m okay. I guess the cold air and the shower sorta cleared my head. I‘ll be certain to limit my drinking the next time.”

“Next time I’ll be certain to stay close to you,” he promised. “Now back to my question. Are you still angry?”

“Maybe,” I purred under his talented fingers. 

His fingers had found their way to my ass and one digit was circling my fluttering hole.

“Let me see if I can help you get over it.”

Justin dropped to his knees and engulfed my dick in his hot mouth at the same time his finger entered my ass. I couldn’t stay angry.


	8. With A Twist

Author Notes: I want to thank everyone for your continued interest in this fic and for your patience. I know it has been a long time since I updated this fic but RL has been hectic. So, I sincerely apologize for the long wait for this update and I hope you enjoy it.

*Foretold will be updated after Thanksgiving.

* * *

BRIAN

It had been two months since I started living with Justin. We had developed a routine. Weekday mornings were spent sharing showers that of course led to fucking. Of course after that I was ravenous so I had to have breakfast. Not pop tarts or sugary sweet cereal or stopping by a fast food place for breakfast. Each morning Justin actually cooked me breakfast. Omelets, bacon, sausage, waffles, french toast, pan cakes, muffins an assortment of fresh fruit and oatmeal. Justin would even cook quiches and muffins at night for the next morning. My own mother never cared whether I ate or not. Justin did. Although I always ate a hearty breakfast Justin only had coffee, juice and sometimes toast or a bran muffin.

Justin had adjusted his schedule so that most mornings we ate together and we left out together. At breakfast we sorta set up the rest of the day. If I planned on getting in late I knew to call and let him know where I was going, whom I was going with and what time I expected to be home. Of course only part of this rule applied to Justin. If he was going to be late he’d call and tell me. He NEVER told me what he was doing or me who he was with.

Saturday mornings were exclusively for fucking. From the time we both cracked our eyes it was on. We fucked before we got out of bed. We fucked in the shower. We fucked during and after breakfast and if I had to work we’d fuck once I got home from work before going out. Then we’d fuck once we got back from the club. 

Sunday mornings were spent pretty much the same. Except Justin was always up and out of the loft by 10:00 a.m. Justin spent every Sunday with Daph and Chas. If I wasn’t working I’d go with Justin and we’d eat Brunch at Daph’s then take Chas out to Kiddie World and give Daph some time to herself. I was amazed at watching the Stud of Liberty Avenue play with his daughter and tolerate almost a hundred screaming 2 to 5 year olds in a restaurant and activity center geared just for them. Justin had an enormous amount of patience with Chas. I’d look around Kiddie World and there wouldn’t be that many Dads’ there with their kids. It was mostly Moms. It hammered in just what an amazing father Justin really was and how much he loved Chas. 

After a few hours at Kiddie World we’d stop for lunch at the diner. Debbie would ooh and aah all over Chas. Funny thing Chas didn’t much like Michael. She’d pout and whine whenever he came near her. That only served him right because it was about what he did when I was around him. After we left the diner we’d go back to Daph’s watch a move then we’d eat dinner. After dinner while I lounged in Daph’s family room she and Justin would give Chas a bath and put her to bed. To be THE Liberty Avenue Stud Justin was pretty domestic. 

We usually went out to Woody’s on Thursday’s, and Babylon’s on Friday’s and Saturday’s. Sunday night was another trip to Woody’s then back home where we’d spend the rest of the night fucking.

I had yet to set foot in the Backroom, the Bath’s or some of the other Gay bars on the strip. Justin had decided I wasn’t ready for it. After the Babylon fiasco we’d established a *Don’t ask, Don’t tell* policy. I never asked Justin where he’d been when he got in after 2:00 a.m. some mornings and he never told me. I’d pretend to be asleep when he slid the steel door open and shut it behind him. I’d listen to his every movement as he tossed his keys in the glass bowl, re-set the alarm, walked into the dressing area, stripped his clothes off, took a shower and climbed in bed with me his body warm and damp from the shower smelling of the expensive soap he loved. At least he didn’t come to bed smelling of his latest trick.

I told myself that living with Justin was enough. That being the one sharing Justin’s life, his home, was all I needed, but it still bothered me that he fucked other guys. That I wasn’t enough for him. I hadn’t fucked another guy since I moved in with Justin. He was enough for me. He was all I needed. Justin had unbelievable stamina. Most of the time Justin wore me out. He was definitely all I needed. Unfortunately he didn’t feel the same about me. I knew Justin thought monogamy was for dykes and heteros. Still I couldn’t stop myself from wishing I was all Justin wanted. All he needed. 

I tried to console myself with the fact that Justin had told me when he was through with a trick he got up and left. No hugs, no kisses, no cuddling. Justin told me the next day he barely remembered their names. They were just an endless, faceless ocean of dicks and asses.

At least Justin remembered my name, I thought wryly. And he knew my body and what I wanted and needed better than I did. He knew how fast, how slow, when to caress, when to stroke, when to thrust, when to bite, when to nibble or when to just remain still and whisper dirty sayings in my ear until I lost all semblance of control. Justin knew my body better than I did. I was definitely not a faceless dick or ass.

And the *afterwards.* Nothing could compare to it. It was the best. It was something I’d never shared with anyone else. Only with Justin. I loved the *afterwards* as much as I love the fucking. After we fucked Justin would hold me and kiss me and run his blunt fingers through my hair. He’d sometimes tease me about all the noise I made, my lack of control or tickle me until it turned into another bout of fucking. What I loved most was when it was late and we’d finished fucking and I could hear Justin’s harsh breathing, feel his breath against my ear, smell the mixture of our joined scents on his body and I’d fall asleep with his arms wrapped around me. That’s what sustained me on the nights he came home after 2:00 a.m. and I knew he’d been with another man. At least I knew that the other men didn’t get the *afterwards.* 

So, I consoled myself with what I had with Justin. Which from what Debbie, Ted and Em told me was more than he’d ever given anyone. Even Ethan. I wanted to ask them about Ethan but something told me it would be best not to pry into Justin’s private life. If Justin wanted me to know about Ethan he would tell me. 

The only thing I really hated about living with Justin was that he supported me financially. Oh he didn’t make a big deal of it. It was just one more thing he did for me. I could have helped a little if Justin hadn’t made me cut back on my hours at the Q. My parents never cared how many hours I worked. Justin did. The doctor released me to go back to work about two weeks after I moved in with Justin. Since I had been off for two weeks and because Andrew was such a major asshole I was really pulling some late hours. After a week of me arriving home on a school day after 12:00 a.m. Justin casually asked why I was staying out so late on school nights. I told him my boss had assigned me longer hours. Justin put an end to the long hours. He simply stated: *From now on you don’t work after 9:00 p.m. on a school night or after 11:00 p.m. on the weekend and you get every other weekend off. School is more important than your job at the fucking Q.* When I asked what if my boss wouldn’t change my hours Justin’s answer had been clear, hard and decisive. *Then the Q will be less one employee.* 

Well it didn’t come to that. Andrew bitched like a high school girl but when I told him if he couldn’t cut back my hours I’d quit he finally agreed. Mostly because he enjoyed making my life miserable at work. Besides there was no way Andrew would allow me to quit. If I left the Big Q he wanted to fire me. Andrew had a major hard on for me and not in a good way.

The cut in my paycheck was hard. I was used to making 40 hours a week. Cutting back to 15 - 20 hours a week had been brutal. My job at the Q paid for gas money for the Jeep and for lunches at school, sometimes I could even treat Justin to a beer or two at Woody’s but that was it. I had a strict policy of putting money in my savings account and even with the cut in my working hours I still did that. Which meant fewer dollars in my pocket. I couldn’t contribute to the household expenses. When I mentioned it to Justin he told me the only thing he expected me to do was go to school, get some decent grades, graduate from college, get a good job then pay him back. I had every intention of doing just that. I was keeping an estimate of living expenses, plus the amount of money I charged on Justin’s credit card for clothes, the five thousands he gave my Old Man and a few miscellaneous items. At the rate I was going by the time I finished college I’d have to win a million dollar lottery to pay Justin back.

I watched as Justin shrugged on his jacket. Today Justin was wearing a dark blue Armani suit with a light blue shirt and striped tie. Justin had the most perfect hair. Every strand was in place. He looked every bit of the successful businessman. Even with the love bite I’d just put on his jaw this morning visible just above the collar of his shirt. Justin’s skin was so pale every little bite seemed to show up on him.

I admired him openly. I hoped to one-day look just as good in a suit as he did. I wanted to ask him about his plans for this evening. Justin always looked nice but if he wasn’t seeing clients, or had a presentation he dressed casually. Usually slacks, jacket and a long sleeved silk t-shirt. I knew he had an important meeting today. He’d been working hard on it all week. He even allowed me to give him some ideas and make some changes to the boards his head ad executive had given him for today’s presentation.

“What’s your schedule like?” Justin asked as me as he adjusted the cuffs of his shirt.

The question was really rhetorical since my school and work schedule were pinned on the refrigerator with a Liberty Avenue diner magnet.

“Not much. Just swim…”

The ringing of Justin’s cellular telephone interrupted my sentence. Justin anchored his cellular telephone between his ear and his shoulder. He was on the telephone with Anna. He had a presentation with a prospective client today. I’d been trying to work up the courage to ask him to come to my swim meet tonight but I hadn’t quite gotten up the nerve. I listened to parts of his conversation as I scraped my plate and placed it in the dishwasher.

“The size of your Christmas bonus depends on the outcome of this meeting. So you need to make sure the boards are in order and that audio/visuals have been set up.” 

I listened intently as Justin went over today’s schedule with Anna. “So, we have the Digidata presentation 10:30 this morning. That will give us time for lunch and to set up for the CompuGames presentation at 4:00 p.m. It should only take about an hour or hour in a half to pitch it.”

Justin squeezed my waist as I passed by him, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his body. I leaned into him as he finished his conversation with Anna.

“No they wanted to have it late this evening. Probably have another pitch scheduled for earlier today but the later time slot is better for us. So we’ll do the presentation and then finish up with dinner and drinks before we see them to their hotels. I’ll see you in the office in about an hour.”

Justin flipped the lid shut on his phone and slipped it in his breast pocket. “So what did you want to ask me?”

When I didn’t immediately answer him Justin arched his eyebrows and looked at me expectantly. I knew I had to tell him something.

“Oh, I was just wondering what time you’d get in tonight,” I lied. 

I could tell Justin knew I wasn’t telling him everything by the look he was giving me. His telephone conversation with Anna had successfully put an end to my hopes that he could attend my swim meet. He didn’t press it.

“I will probably be late so make sure to stop off and get something to eat before you get in.” He looked at me hard. “Are you sure you didn’t have something more to ask me?”

“Yeah. I just thought maybe we could call it an early night and spend it in bed.” At least that much wasn’t a lie. I loved when Justin fucked me.

He laughed. “You are going to kill me. Don’t you ever get enough?”

This time I was able to laugh as I answered him, “There is no such thing as enough.” 

“No,” he said as he gave me his Sunshine smile, “I agreed. With you I’ll always want more.” He kissed me hard and released me. 

“Come on let’s get out of here before we are both late.” 

He moved away and went to grab his coat and head for the door. I was right behind him. He stopped to give me a lingering kiss at the door. “Later.”

“Later,” I repeated.

\---------

I pulled the Jeep into the student parking lot and stepped out.

“Hey, Brian.”

I glanced over into the face of Daisy the school’s Barbie Doll wanna be. No matter how many times I rebuffed her she just wouldn’t give it up.

“Hi Daisy.” 

She leaned against my car in what I guessed she considered a sexy irresistible pose. Her blouse was unbuttoned to show off cleavage that seemed to appear over the weekend. Rumor was her Mommy had bought her a size C rack.

“I really love your Jeep. When are you going to take me for a ride?” She purred as she batted her heavily mascared lashes at me.

“Piss off. If you want a ride go ride your broom,” Cynthia sneered.

Somehow Cynthia was at my side and I hadn’t seen her approach.

“You are such a Bitch,” Daisy told her as she pushed past Cynthia.

“Thanks Cyn, I owe you one.”

Cynthia had been my best friend since we both started elementary school. We both came from dysfunctional families. Her parents were divorced and her mother was more of a Party Girl than a mother. Cynthia had practically raised her self. Her Dad had married again and he’d become the name of the child support check Dad.

In middle school I finally professed to Cynthia that I liked guys. She told me she figured it since I never tried to hit on her. It didn’t seem to change anything between us. We stayed friends. I told Cynthia things I’d never tell anyone else. Not even Blake my only male friend. 

We met Blake in middle school. He was this shy, skinny awkward kid that the bullies picked on. Cynthia and I befriended him and took up for him when he was picked on. Slowly Blake started standing up for himself. He too came from a dysfunctional family. His mother had died when he was 10 years old. He didn’t have any brothers or sisters. Once his Dad had learned he wasn’t athletic he didn’t have much to do with him. Plus Blake admitted to me that his Dad had guessed he was Gay and avoided him like the plague. Because we had no one else we became each other’s family. Blake and I attended all of the school plays Cynthia participated in and she attended the Soccer games and swim meets we were in.

I smiled down at Cynthia. Cynthia had been a brunette until the summer before we started high school. Then she’d emerged as what she called A Honey Blonde. Cynthia’s dyed blonde hair was in a careless windblown style that had probably taken her an hour to create. Her blue eyes were set off by liner, her cheekbones highlighted with blush and her lips shone brightly with pink lip-gloss. If she was any indication Blondes certainly had their share of fun. Every straight guy in school and even some of the teachers had hit on Cynthia. She turned them all down. She was into rich college guys. I once asked Cynthia if she liked older guys why wouldn’t she date a teacher. Her response was simple she wasn’t born into money she was going to have to either get a high paying job or marry into it. Teachers did not make the kind of money to support the lifestyle she wanted. I respected Cynthia for her honesty and for setting her goals early in life. 

It was cold but Cynthia’s coat was open to show off her short navy blue pleated skirt that hugged her small waist and slender hips, showed off her long tan legs and her tight sparkling white Peter Pan collar blouse molded to her generous breast. Although her clothing purposely flaunted and inflamed our tight ass administrators and teachers she was perfectly in line with the dress code. A fact that she pointed out to them whenever something was said about her clothing. Our schoolmaster had threatened several times to revise our dress code to ban tight clothing. Until then Cynthia was perfectly within school guidelines. 

“So, is he coming?” she asked excitedly. 

Cynthia had been anxious to meet Justin since I started e-mailing her the day after I moved in with him. I gave her the whole story of how I ended up living with him. When I returned to school driving the Jeep and wearing new clothes she was impressed and speechless. She couldn’t wait to meet him.

She stopped in the middle of the school walkway and the other students had to veer around us. 

“Did you even ask him?” 

I shrugged, “Not really. He was on the telephone this morning. I heard him talking about a late meeting and taking the clients to drinks then dinner. I know how important this presentation is for him. I sorta figured he wouldn’t be available.” 

We started back walking heading into the school building. I wondered if I was pouting. Or having what Justin called one of my *Drama Princess* moments. It certainly sounded like I was. I didn’t know why I was so disappointed. I’d been on the swim team since I was in middle school. My parents hadn’t come to see me once. I don’t know why it bothered me that Justin wouldn’t be there tonight. It wasn’t really for a medal or anything. It was only a training exercise to get us prepared. The real competitions wouldn’t start until sometime in late spring. I let out a little sigh. Cynthia wrapped her arms around my left arm and gave me an encouraging smile.

“Don’t sweat it. He can come the next time. He has to make the big bucks to keep you in the style you’re becoming accustomed to.” 

I couldn’t help but smile back at her. 

“Hey, and you should be glad he isn’t coming,” she said smiling devilishly. 

I knew I would regret it but I had to ask. “And why is that?” 

She gave me her sexy come hitcher smile. The one that seemed to work on every straight student and teacher in school. “Oh, because I intended to take him from you. I need me a Sugar Daddy to let me drive his car and buy me some new clothes, set me up in a expensive designer furnished loft and give me all this good, mind blowing make you scream loving you say he’s giving you.” 

I slapped her on her ass and made her yelp, “That look doesn’t work on me. And if you see Justin you will want him but believe me you are not his type.” 

“If everything you’ve told me about him is true I’d say his type is a long legged beautiful man with smoldering hazel eyes and chestnut colored hair.” 

“Yeah,” I agreed feeling better, “it is.” 

I held the door into the school building open as Cynthia brushed past me, “Well if either of you change your mind and figure out you’re straight I’m available.” 

“I’ll be sure to tell Justin,” I promised.

\------------------

JUSTIN

Anna and I were still milling around in the conference room with 2 employees from my art design staff and the executives from CompuGames. Everything had gone better than I planned. It had been an enormous success. I’d have to properly thank Brian for the suggestions he gave me about the verbal and visual presentation. He’d made a few suggestion about the font and size of the lettering and exchanging the blue background for orange. He’d also suggested a few key words to use to pull the clients in. A presentation that would have been great turned out spectacular. The presentation had been and astounding success. Brian was absolutely brilliant. He was going to be a great ad executive. 

I looked at my head advertising executive Vance Gardner. Vance loved designer clothes, expensive liquor, cigars and women. He considered himself to be quite the ladies man. He wasn’t really that attractive. He was medium height with muscles turning to fat, thinning brown hair and quite pompous. I kept him on because he had great business contacts. He brought in the prospective business. Yet, for all his contacts Vance wasn’t a very good advertising executives. It was usually left up to me and Anna to make corrections and changes to the ad copies he gave us. Brian had seen me working on the CompuGames presentation this week and he’d given me a lot of input. I’m glad I used it. Brian hadn’t finished college and already he was a much better ad man than Vance Gardner would ever be. 

I glanced at my watch. It was 5:15 p.m. I started thinking about this morning. Something was going on with Brian. He had wanted to ask me something but he didn’t. He told me it was nothing but it had been bothering me all day. I excused myself from the group of execs I’d been talking with and motioned with my head for Anna. She came directly to my side. 

“I’ve already checked on the limo it will be here in 20 minutes. The reservation is at 6:00.” 

Anna was always prepared and on top of things. 

“Good. Anna I want you to call Brian’s school and see if anything is going on. Something was bothering him this morning and I think it may have to do with school. If you can’t get anyone at their office try the numbers for his friends Cynthia and Blake.” 

“Sure I’m right on it, Jus.” 

I watched her leave the conference room then I turned my attention back to our new clients. I wasn’t paying a lot of attention to what was being said. I was however listening enough to ask the right questions to keep the conversation flowing. I looked up as Anna motioned me over to the door. I excused myself again and left the group.

Anna whispered in my ear what she’d been able to find out. There was no answer at the school's main line but she'd been able to contact Cynthia. I didn’t think twice about my decision. I made my apologies to the clients. Turned them over to the capable hands of Anna and Vance and left. 

I arrived at the high school aquatic center within thirty minutes. I would have gotten there sooner but traffic had been heavy. The center wasn’t that crowded. Finding an empty bleacher was quite easy. It didn’t take me long to spot Brian. He was standing next to a medium height blonde guy and they seemed to be in deep conversation. I admired Brian’s sleek lean body. Brian had wide defined shoulders, sleek muscled arms and legs and long narrow feet. His hair was damp and brushed off his face. I especially admired the way his black swimming trunks fit him. I looked around and realized some women and even a few men were admiring it too. I leaned back and rested my elbows on the bleacher behind me and waited for Brian to notice I was there.

“Excuse me. Are you by any chance Justin? Anna called me.”

I looked up in to see a young blonde. This had to be the Cynthia that Brian talked about incessantly.

“Yes, I am.”

“Wow!” she exclaimed as she gave me the once over. “He didn’t lie you are gorgeous.”

I was really going to like this girl. “Thank you and it is mutual.” 

She blushed profusely. She was a beautiful girl. I began to wonder if Brian had ever had sex with her. I'd certainly have to ask him. I leaned up and offered her my hand. She shook it.

“Why don’t you join me?” I slid over to make room for her.

“Thanks,” she said as she sat beside me.

“He’s going to be so hyped when he realizes you’re here. He’s not really use to anyone coming to see him swim. Well, I come to see him all the time....and Blake. But Blake is on the swim team so of course he has to be here. We are like each other’s surrogate family,” she rambled.

I idly listened to her ramblings as I stared at Brian. What I most wanted to know was *WHO* he was talking to. The guy was an attractive slender dirty blonde. His wet swim trunk fit tightly against his slim body. He had a nice size bulge in his blue trunks. My Gaydar had never failed me and I could tell the guy was definitely Gay. Mostly due to the undivided attention he was giving to Brian. I wondered if Brian had ever fucked him. Or if Brian was interested in him. I couldn't stop him from fucking other guys if that what he wanted to do. Hell, I still did. No where near as many as I did before Brian but still just to prove I was still a *free* agent I did. I gave the guy the once over again. He wasn’t my type but maybe he was Brian’s.

“Cynthia who is the guy Brian is talking to?”

“Oh, that’s just Blake. We’ve all been friends since high school. He’s nothing to worry about. Don’t get me wrong he’d get with Brian in a minute if Brian gave him any encouragement but Brian never will.”

I briefly wondered if I sounded jealous then dismissed the thought. Of course I hadn’t because I wasn’t I assured myself. Just as Cynthia finished her sentence Brian looked around the bleachers. I’m sure he was looking to see where Cynthia was sitting. The moment he spotted me our eyes locked and that sexy crooked smile broke across his face. He gave me a little wave that I returned. He bent over to whisper something in Blake’s ear and I got the quick once over from Blake.

The bleachers were hard but I tried to relax and enjoy the swim competition. And of course Cynthia was giving me a running commentary on everyone in attendance, parents, students, teachers and administrators. There didn’t seem to be anything that she didn’t know.

I waited patiently next to the Jeep. The competition had been over for about 30 minutes. I watched as people spilled out of the center and milled about the parking lot. It was almost empty except for parents waiting on their sons or daughters to come out.

Cynthia was waiting with me. I spotted Brian as soon as he came out of the center. He walked up to me and smiled. I could tell he wanted to hug me or kiss me but he was still a little unsure about PDA’s away from Liberty Avenue.

“You came,” he said that goofy grin plastered across his face.

“Yeah. Next time you have something important going on at school tell me. Let me decide whether or not I can make it.”

“Deal,” he said sheepishly. “Oh, this is Blake.” 

I reached out and shook Blake’s hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“Thanks,” he said shyly.

“I have to drop my friends off at their homes then I’ll be home.”

I reached out and touched Brian’s arm, “Be careful and don’t take long. We can celebrate your win.”

He blushed, “It was nothing. This wasn’t really a competition. It was just sorta a training.

“We’ll still celebrate. Plus I have to pay you for your suggestions. They went over great.”

“You got the account?” Brian asked ecstatically.

“Yeah, so we’ll celebrate your win and my win. I’ll order Thai for dinner…..and then we’ll go to bed early like you wanted.”

His eyes lit up with lust, “I’ll be home as soon as possible.”

I waited until Brian and his friends got in the Jeep and drove away and then I got in my car and left. If that smoldering look Brian gave me was any indication we had a long night ahead.


	9. With A Twist

JUSTIN

The day had been long and hard. Vance had failed to prepare adequately for a presentation with an existing client. His reasoning: why try to impress a client that was already signed with us. I had to inform him because this client’s contract was almost up and he was being * wooed * by another agency. 

Anna and I spent the entire morning cleaning up his mess and of course when the clients raved about the ideas he took all the credit. I had been putting it off but it was time I started looking for another ad executive. I had told Anna to make sure to put a copy of Vance’s contract on my desk. I wanted to see if there was a way to get rid of the shithead without suffering a big financial and business fallout. 

I’d spent a lot of time building up my company and I was not about to let Vance’s half-assed preparations bring it down. He’d been doing lack luster work every since I turned down his suggestions that I allow him to become a partner. I had given it some consideration but after these last few months I was glad I said *no.* It looked like it was time to rid myself and the company of Vance’s presences. If all else failed I was even willing to buy out his contract. I wanted to seriously consider starting the New Year looking for a new Ad Executive.

I pulled into the parking garage. I knew Brian was home. I spotted the Jeep parked on the street, which meant he was heading back out. He probably had company. He’d gotten in the habit of bringing Blake and/or Cynthia by on the days he didn’t work. I’d usually find them watching TV, listening to music, on the computer or sometimes even studying.

It was a few days before Christmas. Tomorrow was the last day of class for Brian until after the New Year. He was a little nervous about Christmas. We’d spent Thanksgiving with Daphne and her parents. Brian seemed so amazed to see a family enjoying a holiday with no fights breaking out. We’d then stopped at Deb’s where I’d introduced Brian to Uncle Vic. After that it was Woody’s then Babylon’s then bed. Well, okay maybe fucking then bed. Brian told me it was the first Thanksgiving he’d actually enjoyed. He said he’d been looking forward to seeing his sister but she had called and said she was spending Thanksgiving in Vermont with friends. I was looking forward to meeting her. She was the only person in his family he spoke about with love and affection.

Brian had yet to meet my Mother or Molly. My Mom had moved back to Maryland after she and my father divorced. They were coming to Pittsburgh to spend Christmas with me. They would be staying a few days with us. We were all eating Christmas Dinner at the loft. Mom and Molly were really looking forward to it. They both loved lavishing attention on Chas. My daughter was truly spoiled. Plus I know they were curious about Brian. He’d answered the telephone several times when they had called. Mom had been very discreet with her questions. Molly had been more direct. Her exact words…*Emmett says Brian’s really young, beautiful, you are supporting him and you are fucking his brains out.* I loved my sister even if she was a nosy pain in the ass. And Emmett didn’t know the phrase *mind your own business.*

Brian was nervous about them staying with us. He’d asked so many questions about how we were supposed to act. If he would be sleeping in his room or maybe he should stay with Daphne until they left. I’d finally had to tell him I was not about to turn my home upside down because my Mother and sister were visiting. I told him Mom and Molly would be staying downstairs. Mom would stay in his room since it was rarely used and Molly would sleep in the exercise room. There was a sofa bed in there, a entertainment center with a TV and stereo (I liked listening to music or looking at TV while working out). Molly was the quintessential straight party girl. We’d rarely see her. She’d probably sleep until late in the afternoon, leave around cocktail hour and we wouldn’t see her again until she dragged her ass from whatever club or bed she’d spent the night partying. Of course Mom was a different story. She’d probably be up bright and early every morning making breakfast and expecting me to spend some time with her. I’d taken off a few days just for her visit. The fucking would be a problem. Even with my Mom downstairs we’d still have to be discreet. Mainly meaning I’d have to make sure I was kissing Brian when he came. He bellowed like a bull when he came. 

I’m sure we’d still have lots of time to ourselves. Molly would probably spend most of her time partying with her friends and Mom would probably spend a lot of time visiting her friends. In any event we would maintain the same sleeping arrangements although for a few days we’d have to keep our fucking confined to the shower and the bedroom.

I walked in the loft from the bottom floor. I stopped in my office dropped off my briefcase, shrugged off my top coat, loosened my tie and unbuttoned my shirt collar. I rifled through the mail before tossing it on my desk and checked my voice messages. Nothing important. I thought about getting a Christmas tree. I’d been so busy I hadn’t selected one. I started to have one delivered and hire a designer to decorate my home for the Christmas Holiday. It’s what I did the last few years. But when I mentioned it to Brian last night he was totally against going the designer route. He wanted us to go out, get a tree and decorate the loft ourselves. I tried to tell him how time consuming it would be but eventually I gave in to him.

Brian told me a little about Christmas at his house. It had consisted of his Mother putting up the artificial tree trimming it with ornaments made in the image of Saints and Angels. He and his sister Claire were never allowed to help with the decorations and were forbidden to go near it. By ten o’clock on Christmas Eve his mother would be drunk on Egg Nog, his father would come home equally drunk and worst in the mood to be verbally and/or physically abusive. Usually the physical abuse would be reserved for Brian.

Christmas Day his Dad would spend drinking even more than the night before, watching football games and issuing out more verbal abuse. His Mom spent the day attending church and volunteering at shelters serving Christmas dinners to the homeless. He and Claire spent the day hiding from their Dad in their room until dinner. Their dinner would be dried out turkey, soggy stuffing, overcooked green beans and canned cranberry sauce. He said his Mom rarely bought them gifts. If she did it was a Bible, a religious pendant or something else dealing with religion. His father’s gift to him always seemed to be to refrain from hitting him on Christmas. He and Claire always bought each other a gift and then they would slip away to the movies leaving the Saint and the Old Man to wallow in the misery of their making.

I wanted to try to erase those memories and replace them with something special. I looked at my watch. If we were going to pick up a tree tonight we’d need to leave soon. I walked up the steps to the top floor. As I reached the top I heard voices. As I thought Brian had company. I wasn’t trying to ease drop but for some reason I wanted to hear their innocent conversations. To hear what 17 year olds thought was life changing. What was paramount in their lives. 

Cynthia, Blake and Brian were sprawled across the floor still in their school uniforms although they had discarded the blazer’s and ties. Chips, soda cans and wrappers from various snacks littered the floor around them. Music pounded from the surround sound system. It alarmed me that I had no idea what musical group they were listening to. I was amazed they hadn’t all lost their hearing. I loved loud music but only in clubs. Cynthia aimed the remote at the stereo and turned the volume down

“Com’ on Bri,” Cynthia cajoled as she leaned across his chest. “It’s tomorrow night. It’s sorta to celebrate our Holiday break. Jon told me I could bring a friend. He and the Frat boys give this party every year to celebrate the end of the semester. Blake can’t go. You have to come with me.”

Brian was sprawled on his back one of his long legs bent with his arms behind his head. He looked absolutely beautiful. Blake was laying next to him their heads practically touching. I wondered if Brian had realized his best friends were totally hot for him. Just watching them brought back memories of me, Daphne and Michael.

“Why can’t you go?” Brian asked as he turned his head to look at Blake.

“Because my Dad is sending me to spend the Christmas Holiday with my Grandparents in DC while he and his whore of the moment take a holiday cruise. My flight leaves tomorrow evening. At least my Grandparents love me and I’m assured of getting a lot of gifts.”

“Sorry, Cyn you are on your on then,” Brian told her.

“Why?” She demanded.

“Because I’m not going to the heterohop with a bunch of sex crazed, beer chugging * breeders. *” Brian said as if it was the worst thing that could possibly happen to him.

“Well, what else will you be doing? Do you have anything better to do?” Cynthia asked.

“Spending my time with Justin.”

“You already spend all your time with Justin. You live with him. You need to get out and mingle.”

“I do mingle. Justin and I go out every week.”

“Yeah,” Blake joined in siding with Cynthia, “You go out with Justin and * his * friends. You need to go out with us. * Your * friends. Friends your own age.”

I decided it was time to let them know I was there.

“That’s not a bad idea.” I said walking into the TV area.

They all jumped to their feet. Ah, the flexibility of youth.

“Hi, Justin,” Cynthia said flirtatiously as she smoothed down her short skirt. 

“Hi, Sexy,” I teased leaning to kiss her on the cheek. She blushed profusely.

As usual Blake seemed to be tongue tied around me. He got out a squeaky   
“Hi.”

I leaned up and Brian leaned down for a quick kiss. Our foreheads touched and we rubbed our noses. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see the telltale blush creep up Cynthia’s cheek as she watched the intimate greeting Brian and I shared. A quick glance at Blake and he was almost salivating.

“Hey,” Brian breathed in to my mouth.

“Hey, to you,” I said breaking contact. “I heard a little of your conversation. They are right. You should go to the party tomorrow night. It will be good for you. You need to start spending time with friends your own age. When I was your age…….Let’s just say I did some pretty wild things. I still do.”

“Like what?” Brian asked. 

I thought of all the in the closet Frat boys I fucked in *closets.* What a cliché. And all the orgy’s I’ve participated in. Some as recently as a few months before he moved in with me. I shook the images from my thoughts.

“I’ll tell you later,” I promised Brian. “You need to go to the party. You need to get out and have some fun”

Brian looked like he was about to argue. “Let’s talk about it later. For now I’m going to change. You should do the same. Then we can drop off Cynthia and Blake on our way to pick out a tree.”

Brian readily agreed eager to change the subject.

***

We took the Jeep since it was on the street. We dropped Cynthia at the condo she shared with her mother and Blake off at the stately home he lived in with his father.

It took us over an hour to choose a Christmas tree from the tree farm. Mostly because Brian couldn’t make up his mind. His excitement was almost contagious. We ended up buying a wreath for both doors, garland for the fireplace mantle, pinecones, poinsettias and a 10ft Fraser fir. Once we got back home we went in the storage area and pulled out the Christmas tree decorations. We struggled putting the tree in the stand. It took us four tries to get it to stand up straight. 

I didn’t even harass the kid about the *ridiculously romantic* Christmas CD he put on and hummed along with as we put up the decorations. I sipped my JB as I watched Brian’s long frame stretch to decorate the top of the tree. I loved watching his muscles ripple under the ribbed stretch t-shirt and the way the fabric of his jeans molded his firm ass. 

It was almost 1:00 a.m. when Brian was finally satisfied with his decorating endeavors. We stepped back and surveyed the loft. Garland, red ribbons, bows and lights were wrapped around the staircase. The tree was trimmed with red apples, gold bows, pinecones and crystal ornaments. A red, green and gold plaid tablecloth covered the dining room table. A crystal bowl was filled with red glass apples and carved walnuts. Red and green candles flanked the crystal bowl. Poinsettias were on the living room tables and flanking each side of the fireplace. The house had a festive flair. The loft smelled of the pine tree. Brian had dimmed the lights and the tree and the fireplace mantle and the fire gave the loft a very warm glow. It really was ridiculously romantic. 

I decided it was time to bring up the party. “When is the party?” I asked as I repositioned the candlesticks on the fireplace mantle.

“I’m not going.” Brian said adamantly.

He stood back to give the garland on the fireplace a critical look. We’d hot glued pinecones, plaid satin bows and strung ribbons through the garland. Red, and green candles served as a centerpiece. He leaned down and picked his beer up off the hearth and took a swig. For a moment I was side tracked watching the way the lights and the flames from the fireplace brought out the red and golds in his chestnut hair. I wanted to fuck him in front of the fireplace…after we finished our talk.

“You need to go. It’ll be good for you.”

I walked over to the bar and poured myself another drink. We were both in our socks. As usual the top button of Brian’s jeans was undone. He looked hot and sexy in that natural way of his. The kid exuded sex. Everything about him bespoke of his hot and sensual nature.

His eyes held a mischievous glint. “What if I meet a hot horny frat boy?”

“Fuck him for me,” I said glibly.

Brian turned his back to me and fiddled with the lights on the tree we’d already spent hours perfecting. It slowly dawned on me I might have hurt Brian’s feelings. I let out a silent sigh. Brian was definitely going to have to get tougher skin if he intended to live his life as an open Gay man, but until then……I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

“I just want you to enjoy your youth. I certainly am.” I placed a kiss in his hair. “You need to get out. Fuck other guys. You’re young. You have your whole life to spend with one man if that’s what you want.”

He turned around and stared down at me. “I’ve fucked other guys before Justin.”

“Then fuck some more. Get fucked.” 

Brian’s dark hazel eyes bore into mine. “I’ll fuck other guys if that’s what you want me to do Justin, but I won’t let another man fuck me. Only you.” 

We stared at each other. I was moved by the sincerity of his words. I figured I was the only one who’d fucked him but having him confirm it almost blew me away. I placed my drink on the mantle. I lifted Brian’s drink from his hand and placed it beside mine. His words reverberated in my head *Only You.*

I didn’t say anything I didn’t have to Brian read the lust in my eyes. Brian made the first move. His lips crushed mine beneath his as his tongue snaked out to eagerly mate with mine. My arms went around his neck as his long tongue sunk deeply in my mouth. We slowly dropped to the floor the thick pile fur rug cushioning our descent. I wrapped my arm around Brian’s waist and pulled his body tightly against mine. I could feel his long hard dick pressed against mine. I gripped the long soft strands of Brian’s hair and deepened our kiss. I was drowning in the taste and texture of his mouth. I heard Brian moan my name. 

We quickly shed our clothes scattering them around us. I had Brian in the buck in minutes. Our lips only parted to draw in air. After all the fucking we’d done Brian’s asshole was still tightly puckered. I ran my palm over his ass. His ass cheeks were smooth, firm and muscled. I leaned down and licked his hole. He gasped as the tight puckered rosette quivered. I pushed his long legs up to his chest and I went to work on Brian’s ass. Rimming was Brian’s weakness. He loved having my hot pointed tongue in his asshole. His moans and pleasure filled gasps filled the air. Brian clutched my hair, my shoulders, anywhere his hands could reach. His legs quivered as I tortured his asshole. I was merciless. My tongue repeatedly penetrated his asshole swirling around, stretching it, lubricating it. 

Brian was moaning and sighing my name over and over. His asshole glistened with my spit. I reached over and grabbed the lube and condoms out of the bowl on the table. I sheathed my dick in the condom. I warmed the lube on my fingers before I slipped one then two digits in his quivering hole stretching him, preparing him.

When I was sure he was sufficiently lubed I thrust my dick into his inviting tight hole. I pushed pass the tight ring of muscle and sheathed my dick in the tight confines of his hot moist ass. Our eyes locked.

“Tell me again,” I demanded.

He knew what I was talking about. He leaned up his lips touching mine.

“Only you Justin, Only you.” 

I didn’t know why I wanted to hear it but I did. I wanted to know that right now at this moment *Brian’s* ass belonged to me. 

I kissed him with passion and maybe even a little ossessiveness. I began to thrust deeply watching as the fire turned his skin to gold. He was so beautiful…this boy…this young man and right now he was mine. 

I buried my dick fully inside of him with each thrust. He met each thrust as our tongues dueled. I fisted his dick and spread his precum over it using it as lube. I knew it wouldn’t be long. I knew Brian’s movements the little breathy grunts that signaled his impending orgasm. I increased the power of my thrusts, brushing his prostrate over and over again. His legs stiffened over my shoulders, I grabbed his hips and pounded into his ass.

“I love you!“ he screamed as his cum shot from his dick coating his stomach and chest with its thick hot creaminess. My balls slapped against his ass the sound filling the air around us. I came right behind him in a multi-colored haze of pleasure as his ass quivered around my dick drawing forth its abundant juices.

I relaxed my grip on his legs moving them from my shoulders. I waited for Brian to open his eyes and look at me. He had the well-fucked haze in his eyes and his lips were turned up in that goofy smile. I love the way the twinkling Christmas lights highlighted his hair and skin. 

I slowly pulled my dick from his ass. He let out a sigh of regret. I leaned forward and licked his cum from his stomach and chest. Every delicious drop before trailing my tongue up his neck over his Adam’s apple, chin to his lips. I sunk my tongue deeply in his mouth giving him a taste of his own spunk. I rolled over, stripped off the condom and dropped it in the ashtray. I pulled Brian in my arms. We both began to doze or at least I did.

“Justin will I ever get a chance to fuck you,” he asked. 

I knew that question was coming. He’d fucked other guys it was only natural he’d want to fuck me. To assure himself that he wasn’t the *little woman* in our…..I hesitated over the words but no matter how I hated to say it I was in a relationship with Brian. For a long time I didn’t answer Brian. I thought about having Brian’s perfect long, thick dick in my ass. It was enough to stir my dick. I rolled Brian on his stomach and pulled him up on his knees. I leaned over and whispered in his ear as I quickly sheathed my dick in a condom. I positioned my dick at his ass and thrust forward. Sinking completely in.

“We’ll see,” was the only answer I could give him.  
BRIAN

Multi-colored Christmas lights had been strung along the wall and in the window. Their twinkling was the only light illuminating the room. The room was filled with smoke. It was hot and the arid smell of drugs mixed with the strong smells of sex, cologne, perfume, smoke and alcohol. The music and the voices pounded in my ears. I leaned back and watched the couples dancing. Of course all hetero. There didn’t seemed to be a Muncher or Fag in the group. 

The party was held at the Frat house of Jon the guy Cynthia was currently dating. She’d disappeared upstairs with him about an hour after we arrived at the party. The weed, beer, booze and E was flowing heavily. I didn’t touch any of the drugs; Justin’s rules. He reiterated them as I left the loft tonight along with kissing me on the forehead like I was some kid and telling me to have a good time. Every corner and cushioned surfaced in the Frat house seemed to be occupied with two or three heteros in the mix of some form of sex. 

I seriously did not want to be at this party. We’d been here for a little over an hour. I knew that because I was checking the clock every few minutes. I’d been propositioned countless times by girls that had more tits than brains or ass. I’d danced a couple of times with Cynthia before she disappeared upstairs but that was the extent of my mingling. Now I was just waiting on Cynthia so that I could go home.

 

I was still nursing the same beer I picked up out of the tub when I first arrived. It was now lukewarm. I set the beer on a table and walked out to smoke. Justin told me I was too young to smoke I needed to give it up. I didn’t see him putting down his cigarettes. I lit up and inhaled deeply. 

“Hey. How’s it going?”

I turned around to see who was lame enough to use the same line Ted used. The guy stepped from the shadows. He was a good-looking guy. He looked familiar. Blonde, blue eyes a few inches taller than Justin and buffed. Of course my dick twitched. I may love Justin but I was still a horny teen and this guy was hot. My gaydar was in overdrive. The guy kept looking around him like he expected to be caught committing a crime.

“Whatz up?” I asked facing him.

“Nothing. Just trying to get a little air. Hi, I’m Chris…..Hobbs,” he seemed nervous. 

 

I knew who he was. He’d graduated from school a couple of years ahead of me. He was the star quarterback at the time. 

“Brian,” I said.

“Yeah, I know. I’ve seen you swim. You’re good.” We were both silent for a few minutes. “I saw Cynthia go upstairs with Jon. They might be awhile.”

“Yeah, seems that way.” I acknowledged.

I decided to go for it. What could it hurt. Justin told me if I saw a hot Frat boy to fuck him for him. I was going to see if I could. I flicked my cigarette away and turned to Chris.

“So, Chris you wanna fuck?”

Chris’ eyes flashed with lust. I knew the look. He quickly glanced around to make sure no one had heard my offer.

“H-How d-do you know?” he stammered nervously looking around.

“I just do,” I told him. “So do you.”

He hesitated. He looked around again. “Come with me.”

I followed him to a door on the outside of the house. We went through it. He flicked on the light and locked the door. It was a small storage area. Discarded furniture, sports equipment and other miscellaneous items littered the room. A bare mattress was in the corner. I started pushing Chris towards the mattress unbuttoning my pants as we went. 

“Have you ever done this before?” I asked. 

“Yeah, I fucked a few guys.” He admitted.

“Have you ever been fucked?” I asked.

I took my pants and shoes off as I waited for his answer. Chris was still slowly removing his clothes. He pushed down his pants. Not bad. I’ve had better. He did have a firm muscled ass, a little hairy. His dick was thick and short, the hair around it bushy and untrimmed. 

He finally answered my question, “No, I’m a…..top.”

I smiled, “Not to night,” I told him as I pushed him to the mattress. “Tonight you get fucked.” And he did. 

****

I woke up to Justin’s strong blunt fingers massaging my dick. I partially opened my eyes and looked into Justin’s. I wondered if I’d ever get used to his beauty.

“Someone got in late last night.” He said. I could hear the playfulness in his voice.

“Just under the wire,” I yawned, “What time is it?”

“Time to take care of your morning hard on although it’s afternoon. So, how did you enjoy the party?” Justin asked. “Must have been interesting since you had to take a shower before coming to bed.”

I thought about last night. After I’d fucked Chris twice he started to cling. He wanted to get together again. I tried to explain my philosophy to him about no seconds but he blocked it out. I even told him I had a boyfriend. It didn’t matter. He was fixated on seeing me again. I knew I had to get away from the party and Chris. 

I waited patiently for Cynthia as Chris stood near me talking nonstop. I’d toned him out after my last attempt to tell him I’d didn’t want to see him again. When it was close to my curfew and I’d I finally lost my patience with Chris I went upstairs and got Cynthia. She was a little pissed because she and Jon were in the middle of a heavy make out session but I had to go. Chris slipped his number in my pocket as I left the party. I threw it away as I pulled away from the curb. I wasn’t going to worry about him. We’d never see each other again. We didn’t travel in the same circles. 

Justin’s hand massaging my dick brought my thoughts back to the present. I moaned. His hand was so warm and strong on my dick. I had to piss but I didn’t want to do anything to stop Justin from massaging my dick. I vaguely wondered if I could cum and piss at the same time. I stretched and smiled.

“Last night was okay. I met a guy. I fucked him. Then I got bored.”

Justin brushed my hair out of my eyes. “You need to have experiences like that with kids your age. Get out, party, enjoy yourself. That’s what last night was about.”

I sat up in bed. “Justin last night was boring. It was a waste of my time. I just happened to meet a Gay guy their but it won’t always happen. I spent most of the night leaning against the wall just waiting on Cynthia to come back downstairs so we could leave. I don’t want to go to parties where I have to hide who I am. Where everyone there is different from me. Most high school and college parties are for heteros not Gays. With you, Daphne, Debbie, Vic and the guys I finally feel like I can be myself. I don’t want to spend my spare time at a hetero-breeder party hanging on the wall watching them bump and grind all night. If I want to party I want to do it on Liberty Avenue.”

Justin seemed to take what I said into consideration. 

“Brian when I was your age I foolishly thought I was in love,” he laughed derisively. “I let a musican…Ethan fill my head with a bunch of romantic bullshit. He was my first real experience with love. I was blind to his flaws and his lies. Every day he told me how much he loved me. I bought in to his Bullshit. For an entire year I didn’t fuck anyone else. Then I learned that he was fucking any and every guy that would bend over for him. I caught him fucking another guy in our apartment. I just felt like I’d lost a whole year of my life on bullshit.”

“Justin, you don’t lie to me. You don’t feed me bullshit. You tell me the truth. I don’t feel like I’m wasting my time. I want to be here with you. I may be only 17 Justin but at least allow me to make my own decisions. I’m a man, Justin. I want you to treat me like one.”

I wasn’t sure how Justin was going to react to what I’d said. It was the first time he’d ever mentioned Ethan to me. Dahpne, Ted, Emmett and even Michael had mentioned Ethan but this was the first time Justin had ever mention him to me. I knew it meant a lot for Justin to share this much of his past especially a painful part of his past with me. 

Justin felt he should look out for me and take care of me. Most of the time I didn’t mind that but I still wanted him to treat me like an equal. Allow me to make my own decisions and not just dictate to me.

“You are absolutely right. You are a man. From now on you decide where you party as long as you follow the rules.” Justin conceded. “I’ll respect your decision.”

I gave him a smile I hope was filled with lust. I looked down at the tent below my waist. Justin followed my eyes. His hand was still wrapped around my dick.

“Why don’t we both go take care of your morning hard on.” He said. We did.


	10. With A Twist

BRIAN

I was baby sitting Chas for the day. Daphne had planned on taking the week off but an emergency came up and she was called in to work for the day. Chas’ Nanny had flown home to Arizona to spend Christmas with her family. All Daph’s and Justin’s contingency plans fell through. Justin had a major presentation to work on. He decided to cancel his presentation until after Christmas so he could stay with Chas. I didn’t want him to do that. I knew how important this presentation was and how hard he and Anna were working on it. I’d even given them a little help. I volunteered to baby sit Chas because it was my off day from work and school was out. They both seemed a little reluctant to accept my offer. 

At first I thought they didn’t trust me with Chas and I was a little hurt by that. It turns out they weren’t afraid for her but for me. Chas had a reputation as a little terror. In the months I had been with Justin I’d seen Chas throw one of her famous tantrums. It was scary but I watched how patient Daph and Justin were with her and how they calmly handled her little drama baby moments. I believed I could too.

I assured them I could take care of her. Plus it would be better than calling someone Chas didn’t know. At least Chas knew me and we were comfortable with each other that meant she was less likely to throw a tantrum. They agreed. I was overwhelmed when Justin told Daphne he trusted me to care for Chas. That type of trust represented a major step in our relationship. 

Daphne and Chas’ came over at 7:30 a.m. Daph had dressed Chas in the cutest little Osh Kosh lavender colored Jumper, white blouse with embroidered little butterflies and flowers on the collar, lace trimmed socks and Nike tennis shoes. I was always amazed that Nike made shoes in baby sizes. Chas’ dark blonde hair was in two braids with ribbons and beads twisted into them. She looked so much like Justin and Daph. Their features combined to make such a beautiful little girl. 

I felt a little under dressed. Daph was dressed in one of her navy blue power suits, Justin was a little more casual but still he had on dress slacks and a button down shirt. I’d pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a cotton t-shirt after our morning suck/fuck shower. I hadn’t even bothered to put on shoes. I was walking around in socks.

We’d all sat down and eaten breakfast or at least tried. Chas was constantly under the tree shaking gifts or pulling the ornaments off the tree. It took a while but Daph and Justin managed to get her to eat her breakfast.

They’d both made sure I had their contact numbers. At 8:30 a.m. Daphne and Justin left. Daphne had given me a schedule for Chas but made sure I understood that it was not written in concrete it could be broken depending on Chas’ mood. I’d mostly followed the schedule. Chas and I had played with her blocks and other toys and I spent most of the morning trying to keep her from unwrapping the gifts under the tree. I’d almost given in when she’d looked at me with those big pretty bluish gray eyes and pleaded, “Can I open one, *pease*?” I understood at that moment why Justin gave in to her so much. If it weren’t for Daph I think Chas wouldn’t be denied anything and she’d be past spoiled she’d be ruined.

A little off schedule I’d given Chas a snack around 10:35 a.m. and about 11:00 we watched the Kids educational channel. At 12:00 p.m. Justin called to check in. Daph called a few minutes after I’d gotten off the telephone with Justin to thank me for helping her out and to assure Chas hadn’t driven me crazy. Chas was very active but she was such a sweet little girl and when she turned those bluish gray eyes on me I melted. 

At 12:30 p.m. I’d started thinking about cooking something for lunch. I sat Chas in her chair as I checked the fridge. With my limited cooking skills lunch wouldn’t be anything fancy. Daph had brought over some chicken and noodle, plus there was salad in the fridge, a loaf of crusty French bread on the counter and we had some grape juice. It sounded like lunch to me. As I was getting lunch out I heard a knock on the door. I lifted Chas in my arms and walked towards the door.

“I wonder who that could be?” I asked her as I tweaked her nose and made her giggle.

“Santa,” She squealed as her little arms wrapped around my neck. 

I laughed. “I don’t think so Chas. So, I guess we’ll just have to find out.”

“Uh huh,” she agreed.

Before I could open the door it was pushed back and two women stood in the doorway. I immediately knew who they were. There was no mistaking Justin’s mother or sister. Justin had many pictures of them around the loft. The pictures didn’t do their looks justice. I could see where Justin got his blonde good looks. He and his sister were spitting images of his mother. The only difference was his mother’s eyes were a dark chocolate brown that emphasized her fair coloring. His sister was a younger version of her Mom only her eyes were the same sparkling blue as Justin’s. 

Justin’s mother was dressed in a very elegant Cashmere coat over a tailored tan pants suit. Molly was in a black leather waist length coat, short, short blue stretch dress that accentuated every curve from her generous breast, flat stomach, small waist and skimmed her slender hips, a pair opaque black stockings and black leather boots

“Nana, Mol’,” Chas’ yelled eagerly reaching for them. 

A smile spread across Mrs. Taylor and Molly’s face. Mrs. Taylor lifted Chas’ out of my arms. “There’s Nana’s girl,” her voice was soft and refined. She kissed Chas and squeezed her to her chest. “Nana has really missed her darling grandbaby. Have you missed Nana?”

“Yeah,” she punctuated the word with a kiss on Mrs. Taylor’s mouth. The kiss made a loud smack.

Molly leaned over and kissed Chas. “Hey, Chassy. Did you miss me too?” she asked.

“Yeah, a bunch.” She leaned over and bestowed the same loud smacking kiss on Molly’s lips. Chas remembering her baby manners turned in her Nana’s arms and pointed to me, “dat’s Bri-an,” she introduced.

“Well, well,” Molly said as she walked over to me. “Why are all the beautiful men Gay,” she lamented as she gave me a truly genuine smile. “Now I know why Justin has been in such a good mood recently. If I had you at home with me I’d be in a good mood too.”

“Molly don’t embarrass him,” Mrs. Taylor admonished. 

“Mom he lives here with Justin. After all the things I know Justin has done to him I doubt anything I say can embarrass him or make him blush.”

I thought on that. Molly was probably right, but still I was blushing. I finally found my voice. “Hello, Mrs. Taylor, Molly. Let me help you with your luggage.”

“Please call me Jennifer.”

“Thank you, I will,” I responded.

I rushed out and brought their luggage in while they made themselves comfortable. Our guest had arrived ahead of schedule. 

***  
I’d called Justin as soon as I showed Jennifer and Molly to their rooms. He’d spoken with both of them and back to me. He said he wouldn’t be able to get away for another hour or so. Until then it was up to me to keep them entertained. It wasn’t something I was looking forward to. It went pretty good. Mrs. Taylor had changed into a pair of khaki’s and a long sleeved t-shirt to fixed lunch for all of us. Molly didn’t change. She warmed up the chicken and noodle that Daph had brought over. Molly and I put together a salad and Mrs. Taylor warmed the loaf of French bread. It wasn’t bad. Molly and Mrs. Taylor were pretty occupied with preparing lunch and bestowing attention on Chas. So, they hadn’t asked me a lot of questions. I was grateful for the reprieve. We sat down to eat.

“Justin told me you would be living with him for an indeterminate amount of time.” 

I swallowed nervously. I knew these questions would eventually be asked but I was hoping to avoid them until Justin got home. I told the truth. “Justin and I have decided to take our living arrangements a step at a time. First I have to finish high school.” I started to mention that I wasn’t eighteen yet but decided to keep that bit of information to myself. Instead I added, “Then of course there’s college. Justin is quite adamant that I attend college. Once I’m in college I guess we’ll have to see how things go.” 

“What will you be studying in college?” 

“I’m interested in Marketing and Advertising,” 

Jennifer shook her head in approval, “That’s a very good field. Have you taken the SAT?” 

“Yes. I scored 1375.” 

I could tell from the expression on Jennifer’s face she was impressed. “That’s very impressive Brian. Justin scored 1500 on his SAT’s. He could have gone to any college he wanted to attend. His father wanted him to go to his Alma Mater Dartmouth.” 

“Of course it wasn’t what Justin wanted,” Molly piped in. “He wanted Pittsburgh Institute of Fine Arts.”

Ms. Taylor gave a strained smile. “Well that’s in the past. Have you applied to many colleges or universities yet?” 

“Yes. I’ve been accepted to quite a few, but I’m only interested in the ones that give a full scholarship.” 

“What colleges have accepted you thus far?”

“Georgia Tech, Simmons, Syracuse, Columbia, Cabrini, Brown, Penn State and Emory University.”

Molly raised her eyebrows in the same way Justin did, “I’m impressed Brian. You’re not just a pretty face. Some of the schools you’ve mentioned are pretty prestigious and out of state. Does Justin know about this?”

I shrugged, “He knows I’ve received some scholarships for college. We haven’t gotten around to discussing where the colleges are located yet.”

“Well, it seems that you need to have that discussion.” Jennifer said.

“And soon,” Molly added. “I’m sure Justin will have a lot to say about you leaving the state. I mean if I had a Long, Lean and *Luscious,*” Molly let the last word roll off her tongue like a caress, “boyfriend I’d want to know he was considering leaving the state to attend college.” She gave me the once over again. Molly was pretty open with her perusal. “My brother certainly has good taste there’s no denying that. He had better watch out. I think I’m in love.” 

I had to laugh at Molly her smile and easygoing manner was infectious. 

She playfully batted her eyes at me, “Are you sure you’re Gay? Maybe you just haven’t met the right woman. I may be a little older than you, of course not as old as my brother,” she teased. 

“Oh, He’s Gay alright and the age thing is not your business. So back off.” Justin said as he came into the living room. As usual he’d come up from the downstairs apartment.

Justin walked over hugged and kissed me. I was a little apprehensive. I kept stealing glances at Jennifer to see how see was reacting to her son and another man expressing affection for each other. I didn’t want to shock her. Justin didn’t seem the least hesitant. It wasn’t just a quick peck on the lips it was a full kiss with his tongue slipping past my startled lips. He didn’t pull away until I fully participated in the kiss. When he was satisfied with my response he pulled back, brushed another quick kiss on my lips. I looked to see if we had totally grossed out or shocked his mother and sister. From the looks on their face apparently not. 

“Da da,” Chas squealed reaching her arms out to her father. 

Justin lifted Chas out of Molly’s arms giving her a big hug and kiss. “How’s Da da’s baby girl? Have you been good?” 

Chas gave him her sunshine smile, “Yeah, Mol’ gave me candy,” she told him as if Justin couldn’t tell by the evidence around her mouth and her sticky fingers. Then she expressed what was most important in her 3-year-old world. “Nana and Mol’ bring gifts.” 

Justin laughed as he adjusted Chas in his arms. “Did they now? Are any for you?” 

Her bright smile widened, “Nana say most all of’em.” 

“Are you going to share with Da da and Mama?” 

‘Yeah, and with Bri-an.” 

I gave her a big smile. Chas was such a sweet little girl just like her father and mother. “You get Bri-an a gift?” She asked Justin. 

“Yes, as a matter of fact I did. I even asked Santa to bring him something very special,” Justin said sensuously. 

“Yay,” Chas clapped. “Santa bring Bri-an gifts.”

Justin locked eyes with me. I flushed from the warmth I saw mirrored in his gaze. Justin may never say that he loved me but when he gave me looks like that I didn’t need the words. The sensual promise in Justin’s eyes made my breath catch in my throat. 

“The temperature in her just got a little hotter,” Molly teased her brother. Even she couldn’t miss the lust in the look Justin was giving me. 

Justin cut his eyes at his sister, “Shut up Brat.” He said playfully. I could hear the love in his voice. 

“Whazzup big brother?” 

Justin turned to lock eyes with mine one more time, “Not what I want to be up that’s for certain.” 

I caught the sexual innuendo in his voice and blushed. I wondered if his mother and sister knew what he was talking about. I quickly looked over at Molly. By the amused expression on her face she’d understood. 

Jennifer cleared her throat to remind us that she was still in the room. If possible I think I blushed more profusely. 

Justin leaned down and kissed his mother on the cheek. 

“Hello, Mother,” Justin greeted. “I didn’t expect you until tomorrow afternoon.” 

“Well, we were able to get on an early flight and we took advantage of it.” 

“I see you’ve settled in,” Justin observed. 

Jennifer smiled at me fondly, “Yes, Brian helped us.” 

“I help too, Da Da,” Chas chirped in. 

“Yes, you did. Nana’s grandbaby was the big girl today.” 

I was a little overwhelmed watching a happy family. It was the same feeling I had Thanksgiving with Daphne and her parents. Although a little less organized, a lot more chaotic and seriously a lot more boisterous it was the same love at the Novotny-Grassi household too. It was strange watching these scenes and realizing that although probably not as sappy as the TV movies families did get together for the holiday and other occasions and actually enjoyed themselves.

*******  
JUSTIN

It had been a long day. Daph had come by after work to pick up Chas and I convinced her to stay for dinner. I know Mom and Molly wanted to spend more time with Chas. Mom and I prepared dinner for all of us. Chas had spent most of the night shaking all the gifts her little arms could lift. Dinner had been a boisterous affair. Daph and Molly talked a mile a minute. I had to give Mom credit she didn’t embarrass Brian with a lot of personal questions. Unless of course they had grilled him before I came home. I doubted that though. Brian didn’t seem upset when I got in and he was very comfortable around Mom and Mol’.

Finally around 11:45 p.m. I carried a sleeping Chas down to Daph’s car. I followed Daph home and helped her get Chas settled in and came back to the loft.

I got home and the main thing on my mind was fucking Brian. I’d been thinking about it all day. We’d only had a chance for a quick suck and fuck in the shower this morning. I was intending to spend the night fucking him into exhaustion but my Mom and Molly’s surprise arrival put that on hold. I intended to make up for it now. 

I walked in the loft expecting everyone to be asleep and Brian to be in bed waiting on me. I was wrong. Mom was sitting in the TV area sipping a glass of wine. I shrugged out of my coat, poured myself a shot of JB and joined her.

I lowered my body into the chair across from Mom and stretched out.

“Chas has gotten to be such a big girl and she is so smart Justin.”

I smiled, “Yes, and she can be a little terror when she doesn’t get her way.”

Mom returned my smile, “You were too when you didn’t get your way.”

A comfortable silence fell around us as we both seemed to be lost in our own thoughts.

“I heard from your Father on Thanksgiving. He asked about you.”

I could feel myself tense. “Dad has my number. If he wants to speak to me he knows how to contact me.“

“Justin you and your Father are older now. Maybe the two of you can find some common ground. The least you can do is try.”

I let out a sigh and took a deep swig of my drink, “Look Mom if Dad calls me I’ll listen to what he has to say. That’s all I can promise. I’m not going to be the straight son Dartmouth graduate son he wants. I’m a fag, Mom. That isn’t going to change. If Dad can accept that we can have a relationship. The last time I spoke to him he couldn’t accept.”

Mom leaned forward in her seat, “I know he’s been difficult Justin. But he loves you. He really does. I don’t think he hates that you are Gay he just doesn’t understand it. He’s coming around. Doesn’t he send Chas something for her birthday and Christmas every year? He wants to be a part of her life Justin. He wants to be a part of your life again.”

I didn’t want to have this argument with Mom again. I knew that Dad would never accept who I was. After Chas was born he had hoped Daph and I would marry and get together. When he realized that was about to happen it could see the disappointment on his face. I remember receiving a flyer in the mail about * Seeing The Light* it was an organization that reported that it could held Gay and Lesbians get * straightened * out. 

I wondered how the organization got my name and address. I called them and all I could get out of them was they received an anonymous donation with a request to send information to me. I told them if they ever sent me any more literature I’d have them sued. I took the brochure to Woody’s and the guys and I had a big laugh about it. I knew my Dad was the anonymous donor. I never told Mom about it. I saw no reason to divulge that information. I looked over at her. She really wanted Dad and me to repair the rift in our relationship. I doubted that it would ever happen but if it helped her to think there was a chance I wouldn’t take that away from her.

“If he calls Mom. I’m open.”

A bright smile spread across her face. Mom was still a very attractive woman. “I’m glad to hear it. Chas needs to see her grandfather more. Aren’t you and Daph planning on having more kids together?”

I saw no reason not to tell my mother. “Yeah. In about another year or two we’ll have another child. We don’t want Chas to be an only child.”

“That’s good. I’d love another grandbaby. I know Craig would too. At the rate your sister is going it will be many, many years before she has child.”

I thought about Molly’s wild lifestyle. Mom was right on that count. I couldn’t see Molly settling down to have a child anytime in the near future.

“Where is Molly?” I asked. I couldn’t see her turning in so early.

“She went out. He didn’t want to go but she dragged your young man with her. Said she needed a designated driver and she’d be back soon.”

That basically meant she’d be back in before the sun came up. Now I knew I wouldn’t get any sleep until Brian was back in the house. It was a little after 12:30 a.m. I’d be up for about another two and a half hours. I thought about the plans I had for the rest of the evening. They were shot to hell.

“Brian seems like a very nice young man.”

I knew this was coming. “Yes, Mom he is.”

“So are you serious about him?”

I gave the question some thought. “If you mean does he mean more to me than anyone has since Ethan and do I care about him…then yes. I’m very serious about him.”

“I watched him tonight. The way he looks at you and smiles at you. Right now that young man loves you with all his heart. It’s written all over his every look and gesture. There’s only one problem.”

I knew I would regret asking this question but I had to ask. “What’s that?”

“He’s awfully young Justin. He’s just a teenager. He has his whole life ahead of him. He’ll soon be going off to college experiencing new things with people his own age.”

“What are you trying to say, Mom?”

“I’m trying to say that I don’t want to see you hurt. Not like you were after Ethan.”

“Mother Brian isn’t Ethan. If nothing else Brian and I are honest with each other. Brian knows that at any time if he wants out of his intimate relationship with me he only has to tell me.”

“I hope you are right, baby.” Mom got up and leaned down and gave me a kiss. “Good night.”

“Good night, Mom,” I mumbled.

****  
MOLLY

I looked around the bar. Most of the women had been checking out Brian since we walked in the door. He’d changed into a green long sleeved silk t-shirt about the same color as his sexy eyes and a pair of black 501 jeans that molded to his ass and long, lean, luscious legs like a second skin.

He was drinking spring water but I’d already thrown back two vodkas straight up. We were sitting at the bar. I saw a few guys cruising me but I wasn’t really interested. I mostly came out tonight so I could talk to Brian one on one. I knew that would be impossible at the loft. Justin hadn’t told us everything but we did know Brian came from an abusive home and he was living with Justin. Justin as usual saw no need to elaborate further than that.

Using my glass to point I indicated a table in the far corner. “Let’s sit over there.” 

Brian followed me to the table. I watched as men and women watched us appraisingly. We were a very attractive couple. I’ve been turning men’s head since I was 13 much to my Mom and Dad’s horror. My young companion was absofuckinglutely gorgeous. Women had been trying to catch his attention since we first stepped up to the bar and ordered our drinks. I’d pay for those thick long eyelashes of his and those full sensuous lips. Justin had certainly chosen a man whose beauty was as arresting as his. 

I started the conversation, “That’s a cool bracelet. Where did you get it from?”

His smile was dazzling. “Justin bought for me our second day together.”

Now I knew Brian was special. I couldn’t remember Justin ever buying a man anything other than a condom and lube for a fuck. “So, Brian tell me a little about you and Justin. And not the watered downed condensed version you gave Mom.” 

“What do you want to know?” 

“How did you meet Justin for starters?” 

Brian seemed to think this was a safe question to answer. 

“I met him on Liberty Avenue.” A wistful smile flitted across his handsome features. “We spent the weekend together.” 

“Your first huh?” 

He gasped in surprise, “How did you know?” 

“Let’s just say I know that besotted look.” I answered. “I wore the same look a whole week after I lost my virginity. So did he feed you that line of bull about he believes in fucking, no repeats, no love, blah, blah, blah?” 

Brian laughed. I loved the sound of his laugh. It was deep and rich. 

“Yeah, he did. Plus Mikey told me I was nothing more than a fuck to him. We didn’t see each other for a couple of months after that first weekend. Then he helped me out of a…….difficult home situation. We sorta just came to an agreement on our living arrangement.” 

I knew Mikey’s skank ass would have to put his two cents in there. At the moment I was interested in Justin and Brian’s agreement. “Which basically is…” 

“Which basically is Justin more or less supports me until…” he stopped as if he was afraid to tell too much. 

I decided to help him out. “Until you are 18 and finish high school.” 

He seemed shocked that I knew. “Don’t worry. Justin told us.” 

“Yeah, in many ways Justin still treats me like a kid.” He grimaced, “I even have a curfew.” 

Now I laughed. “Is that why you keep looking at the clock?” I asked. 

“Yeah, I don’t want to break the rules,” he said seriously.

“Don’t worry you’re with me so you get an extended curfew.” 

He smirked, “When Justin’s left eye gets that twitch that comes when he’s pissed off remember you said that.” 

“I will," I promised. “Does Justin know how much you love him?”

He arched one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows. 

“You are very direct.” 

“It works for me.” 

He gave me a little smirk. He glanced around the club. I thought that he wouldn’t answer me. 

“Yes, I love Justin very much. Although I don’t think he believes I’m old enough to know what love is…what it means.” 

“Hell, who is. He’s just probably freaked about the age difference. Have you told him that you love him?” 

“Yes.” 

“Has he told you?” 

“I don’t think Justin feels the same way about me that I feel about him.” 

“You are probably right,” I stated. 

His young face fell. I thought of how hard it had to be to love someone that much and believe that your love was not returned. I wondered if I’d ever know that feeling. If I’d ever give someone that much power over me. 

“Justin doesn’t feel the same way about you that you feel about him because no two people really feel the *same* about love. No two people have the same intensity the same drive. Love is different for everyone. Some people want a passionate, all consuming, hot, volatile love. Others want a soft, sweet, romantic, gentle and nurturing love. Others want a combination of those things with a little something else added in. The thing is…regardless to what you want from love as long as the person you’re with is giving that to you that’s what’s important. 

Justin may never tell you he loves you but I know this -- Justin loves you very much. More than he loved that greasy haired, flabby fiddler. And I really don’t think he loved the fiddler at all. I’ve watched how Justin looks at you. I listened to the way his voice changes when he talks about you. And lately he just seems happier. It’s because of you. Because of the way he feels about you. And if those little passion marks the two of you are wearing is any indication you are certainly expressing that love.” 

Brian blushed. That made me laugh. I’ve seen a few Gay porn sites. I had a very good idea what he and Justin did. The idea that he could still blush was amazing. 

“Justin may be denying his feelings but he loves you. He’s probably just freaked that a 17 year old twink has sneaked in under his defenses.” I thought about Michael. “I bet Mikey is about to loose his mind.” 

Brian screwed his face up in a grimace. I motioned the waitress for another drink. Brian was still sipping on water.

“Do you want something Brian?”

“No, if Justin finds out I been drinking more than a beer or two and driving he’ll take the Jeep away from me.”

I smiled. Justin really had it bad for this kid and the kid worshipped Justin. 

“So you’ve had a few run-ins with Mikey?”

“Mikey dislikes me. He spends most of the time we are together calling me a chicken and asking Justin when I’ll be moving out. He probably can’t wait for me to leave for college.” 

“So, you are going to move away to go to college?” 

The waitress interrupted his answer by placing another drink in front of me and taking away the empty glass. 

“Can I get you something else to drink?” she purred to Brian. 

He gave her that heart stopping sexy smirk of his. “No thanks.” 

She was disappointed that her come on hadn’t interested him. I was always amazed how women could actually hit on your man (although Brian wasn’t my man) right in front of you. 

I intervened, “Honey, in case you haven’t noticed he’s here with me.” 

She pursed her lips and sashayed her flat ass away. Brain didn’t even look as she left the table. 

“Do you want to got out of state to college and leave Justin?”

“No.” 

His answer was firm. “Then why are you going?”

“When I applied to most of those colleges I didn’t know Justin. I just wanted to get as far away from my Mom and my Old Man as possible. I can still apply for other colleges in Pennsylvania but I checked and most of the scholarships have already been awarded. 

”So, let Justin pay for the first semester at Carnegie Mellon, Pittsburgh University or one of the other colleges in Pittsburgh. Then the next semester apply for a scholarship. Sounds easy to me.”

“Justin has given me so much. I can’t ask him to pay my tuition. I don’t want to feel like his boy toy. Although that’s what Ted and Mikey both say I am.”

I snorted derisively, “Boring ass bland Ted would give up one of his balls to have you or Justin look in his direction. AND Mikey is just plain jealous. Seeing you with Justin means he has to accept the fact that he’ll never have Justin. Of course he wants to say something to belittle you.”

“I still can’t let Justin pay my tuition. I can’t allow him to give that much money to me.”

I gave it some thought. “If you won’t let Justin give you the money then let him lend it to you as a low interest loan. Or apply for a low interest student loan. If you love Justin and you want to be with him then stop finding reasons why you can’t and find solutions so you can.”

I let that little tidbit of information sink in. I signaled the waitress for another drink. “I don’t know. Maybe Justin might have a few qualms about lending me that much money. You know the first semester with tuition, books, fees could be pretty expensive.”

“You’ll never know unless you ask him.” I could tell he was giving what I said some serious thought. 

“Do you think Justin would lend me the money for a semester of college?” 

“Maybe you should save that question for Justin.” 

I sipped on my drink. It was amazing to me that two men could actually be in a relationship. They didn’t know how to express their feelings. I almost laughed out loud. My brother the Stud of Liberty Avenue had fallen for a young beautiful hazel-eyed twink. It was almost too much. I vaguely wondered if my brother even realized he was in love. Well, I’d let these fags figure that one out on their own. For now I was at a club and I intended to get ripped and dance.

“Come on beautiful let’s dance, “ I said as I pulled Brian on the floor.

JUSTIN

I was lying in bed smoking slowly stroking my cock. The dark blue Egyptian cotton sheet was carelessly thrown over the lower part of my body. I blew smoke rings at the ceiling. It was after four in the morning and Brian and Molly still were not in. I knew Molly was to blame. She probably had Brian at some loud, smoke filled hetero club gyrating and grinding to the beat of the music. I was really going to kick my sister’s ass. I was so horny. I looked over at the framed sketch of Brian. My beautiful lover. 

I blew out another lung full of smoke and I watched it billow up to the ceiling. I checked the time again. It was 4:08 a.m. Brian was over an hour past his crew few. I was very upset. I picked up the telephone to call his cell at least 10 times and decided against it. I didn’t want him to think I was checking up on him. The words and music of Trouble by Coldplay floated around me from the compact system in the bedroom. I thought of turning off the music I was listening to but I didn’t feel up to pointing the remote control at the CD player. 

Brian came through the door and his eyes zoomed to me. 

“You’re up,” he said surprised. 

“Think again I told him looking under the cover at my semi-hard cock. And you’re late.” 

He gave me a goofy smile as he stripped off his clothing revealing his long lean body to my perusal. 

“It doesn’t count. I was with Molly.” 

I knew he was telling the truth but I still had to pry a little more, “All fucking night.” 

“We went to some hetero watering hole. It was like Woody’s only with breeders. Molly made me dance with her most of the night. She drinks more than you do Jus.” 

I reached over and put my cigarette out in the ashtray. I smiled thinking about Molly’s drinking. I’d seen her drink Ted, Emmett and Michael under the table. “Yeah, she does,” I said. 

Brian’s half nude body distracted me. Brian sat at the edge of the bed showing me a flyer he’d picked up somewhere. He had stripped down to his black silk boxers. I loved the way they fit him. I reminded myself to buy him several more. 

“What’s that?” I pointed to the flyer. 

“Oh it’s just a flyer promoting the Christmas Eve Party at the club.” 

As usual with Brian so close to me with so little on both of my heads were thinking of only one thing. “Come over here,” I motioned. 

Brian let the flyer drift from his fingers as he came in my arms. My kisses were preludes to what was about to follow as I maneuvered him under me. Our kisses were quickly progressing from soft and gentle to intense and passionate. I could hear the change in Brian’s breathing feel his silky skin heat up. His long fingers moved over my shoulders, gripping my neck pulling me closer to him.

My mind and body and every nerve ending tingled, floated, anticipating the hours of pleasure I was about to experience. *We* were about to experience together. 

The ringing of the telephone was like a splash of cold water on my heated sensitized skin. I quickly reached past Brian and snatched up the telephone. It was Molly calling from her cellular telephone. 

I practically growled in the receiver, “What the fuck do you want? It’s after 4:00 in the morning?” 

“Hey giving a friend sound advice does not punch a time clock,” she slurred. “I need to speak to Brian.” 

“Oh wow! What a revelation. Let me write that down.”

I pressed the telephone in Brian’s chest and gave him the eye. He knew the look I was giving him meant he needed to get off that telephone immediately. I vaguely wondered what sound advice she had for Brian but quickly dismissed the thought. The only thing on my mind was fucking. 

“You are a total freak,” he laughed. 

I couldn’t hear what Molly was saying to him but his face broke out in a wide grin. I grabbed the telephone from his ear and said, “Good night Mol’,” as I clicked end and tossed the telephone behind me not caring if it landed on the bed or the floor. 

“Hey, that was important,” Brian pouted. 

I loved when his bottom lip stuck out like that. “So is this,” I informed him as I leaned in to kiss him. I eventually gave him one lingering kiss before turning his body over. I trailed a line of kisses down his back to the indentation of his waist to the crease between those two firm cheeks. I pulled his black silk boxers out of the way exposing his delicious cream lobes to my vision and my tongue.

‘Hmmm, that feels good,” Brian murmured as he shifted to rest his head on his hands.

I smiled. He had no idea how good it was going to feel in a few more seconds. I inched the boxers further down my tongue leaving a wet path. My chin inched between the crack of his ass. That’s when I heard the first snore. I stopped and looked up. Brian’s eyes were closed and he was snoring lightly. Damn. I let go of his boxers and rolled away from him. I threw my hands over my eyes in frustration. DAMN, DAMN. I’d been looking forward to eating and fucking his ass and now my dick was so hard it like it was about to explode.

I looked up at him again. I knew he was tired. He’d been up since about 6:30 a.m. I pulled the cover over on him. He moaned and rolled over and under me. I let out a sigh of misery. I reached down and stroked my dick as I played with his silky hair. I knew the only way I was getting off tonight was with my own fist. I got busy.


	11. With A Twist

BRIAN 

I woke up and squinted at the clock it was 9:18 in the morning. I rolled over to and empty place in the bed. The sheets were cold. Damn! I had a morning wood and Justin wasn’t around to take care of it. I thought of the events of yesterday. Watching Chas for the day, Jennifer and Molly arriving early, going to a bar with Molly, our talk, coming home, Justin and I kissing, touching grinding our bodies together, the brief interruption, then we were back to kissing and touching, I turned over on my stomach and Justin glided his tongue down my back. I couldn’t remember anything else. 

I didn’t have that familiar ache in my ass. Damn! I sat straight up in bed with the realization hitting me in the face. I fell asleep during foreplay. I was so tired that I fell asleep before we could even begin a heavy bout of fucking. Shit! I am so fucked and not in a life affirming positive way! Justin and I didn’t get a chance for a long leisurely fuck before he went to work yesterday. We didn’t fuck when he got off work because we had guests. Damn! I slipped out of bed and headed to the shower. I knew the only way I was getting off this morning was with my own fist. 

By the time I sat down to eat Justin had probably been gone for hours. Jennifer was in the kitchen when I got there. 

“Good morning, Brian. I made breakfast. I hope you eat more than my son.”

“Thank you,” I said sitting down at the table.” I assure you I eat much more than Justin.” Jennifer joined me with a cup of tea.

“Do you know what time Justin left?” I asked.

“He left around 8:00 a.m. He told me to tell you he’d see you when he got in.”

It was still so weird to be in the midst of a caring family. My friends and I all came from fucked up households. But Molly and Jennifer not only accepted Justin’s lifestyle they seemed to accept me in his life. I knew I couldn’t expect the same from my parents.

“Where’s Molly?”

Jennifer grimaced, “She doesn’t usually get up before 12:00 when she’s been out clubbing and drinking.”

I piled my plate with food and we talked a little more. Jennifer had made a breakfast of bacon, eggs French toast and juice. I now knew where Justin learned his cooking skills. I devoured breakfast.

As I grabbed my coat to race off to work Jennifer came to the door.

“Where are your gloves?”

I showed them to her.

“Well put them on,” she demanded, “and your hat.”

I obeyed smiling. I couldn’t remember my mother ever caring about whether I wore gloves, or a hat out in the cold. Hell, I don’t think my mother even cared if I was cold.

“Have a good day, Brian. I’ll see you later.”

“Thanks, Jennifer,” I said. I raced to work with a smile on my face. I had received what I liked to call the *mother* treatment. I arrived at work only a few minutes before starting time. I caught shit from Andrew, which wasn’t unusual. I always caught shit from Andrew. It was Christmas Eve and the store was scheduled to close early so at least I knew by 7:00 p.m. I would be off work.

The entire day was chaos. People and kids were all over the place. I barely had a chance to catch my breath. I was restocking some bimbo doll with proportions only plastic surgery could achieve when I heard someone call my name. I looked up from placing dolls on the shelf to see the Frat guy I fucked the other night. Damn! I didn’t need this shit. I looked around the crowded store and spotted Tracey. I called to her.

“Hey, Trace I need to take a quick break. I’ll be back in 5.” She waved okay. “Let’s go,” I told him and started walking towards the back of the store. I didn’t even look to see if he was following me. We made it out side to the loading area. I moved over to the side, leaned against the wall, pulled out a cigarette, lit it and inhaled before I turned to face him. “What the fuck are you doing here?” I asked angrily.

He moved close to me, “I wanted to see you. I’ve been thinking about you. Jon mentioned that you worked at the Big Q. I just thought I’d stop by and see if you were here.” He moved in closer, “I missed you.”

I gave a derisive snort, “You don’t even know me.”

“Yes, I do and after the other night, you know me too.”

I blew the acrid smoke through my nostrils. The last fucking thing I needed was some love sick closeted fag hanging around me. I decided brutal honesty was the best way to get rid of him. “Look, I don’t know you, I just fucked you. You are one of many asses I’ve fucked. Too be exact there was nothing special about your ass. It was just a hole to stick my dick in.” 

He blanched at my brutal honesty. “I don’t believe you.”

I threw the cigarette down and stamped it out with the toe of my sneaker. “I have a boyfriend. I live with him. I love him and I have no intentions of leaving him for a closeted Frat fag,” I sneered. “I want you to leave and never come here again,” I said with finality.

Chris’ face turned bright red with anger. I could see he wanted to lash out at me physically. His hands were clenched tightly by his side. “Why are you saying this?”

“Because it’s true. If you come here again I’ll tell all your Frat buddies that I fucked you. You won’t be such a big man on campus then.”

He gasped. I knew the threat would hit home. The last thing he wanted was for his homophobic buddies to know he liked to suck and get fucked by dick. He gave me a look that would have made a lesser man cringe. It had no effect on me. He turned and walked off the dock leaving through the gate reserves for deliveries. I took a deep breath to compose myself and turned around to go back in the store.  
\------------------  
JUSTIN

I was putting the finishing touch on the graphics for a presentation when my meddling sister breezed through my office door. She was dressed to party. Under her long wool coat she wore a scooped neck top showing off her best assets and jeans so tight she probably had to lay flat on the bed to zip them up. Her long hair was loose casually mussed to give that just fucked look. Knowing Molly like I did some guy was going to get his brains fucked out tonight. I leaned back in my chair, “What brings you here? Thought you’d stop by on your way to the nearest hetero watering hole?”

“No, this is really out of my way,” she said as she perched her ass on my desk. She picked up the frames on my desk and looked at the pictures. I had the usual pictures of Me, Daph and Chas, a picture with me Mom and Molly and one of Chas. I’d added a new picture to the other three on my desk. It was one of Brian and me. We were sitting on Daph’s sofa. I had my arm around his shoulders and he was leaning his head against my shoulder. It was a casual pose.

I took the frame from her hand and placed it back on my desk. “Then why are you here?”

She swung her leg back an forth, “To help you keep the man you love by your side.”

I started to deny her assertion. She pursed her lips and held up her hand, “Justin if it makes you feel good to think you don’t love him then fine. But don’t play me stupid. You love him don’t you? I sat back in my chair and slowly rocked. I didn’t answer her question. She didn’t need an answer, “I thought so,” she said softly. “Then tell him Justin before you lose him.”

“Okay, let’s say I *care very much* for Brian.” She gave me the evil eye and I amended my statement, “let’s say I love him.”

She let out a sigh, “Justin you do love him and he loves you too and he wants to stay with you. But things are in the works to take him away from Pittsburgh…Hell to take him away from Pennsylvania.

I sat straight up. She had my undivided attention. “What things?” I demanded. 

She gave me the cliff notes version of her conversation with Brian. I almost kicked myself. I had been meaning to talk with Brian about college and just kept putting it off. Well, I needed to remedy that tonight. I was shocked and upset when Molly told me he was considering out of state colleges because he didn’t apply to any local colleges and had missed the deadline for a scholarship. Of course, the Drama Princess refused to ask me for tuition--that would have been too simple. I shook my head as I made the call. 

I had Hamilton draw up a contract. He bitched about it being Christmas Eve but he drew up the agreement and faxed it to my office. It was a simple contract that stated I would pay for Brian’s education up to a master’s degree. The terms of the agreement were simple; a payment schedule would begin after Brian had been gainfully employed for thirty-six consecutive months. Because I knew he’d demand it I also had Hamilton add interest on the loan. I knew Brian would bitch but I was not going to accept more that 1.5% interest on the loan. I wasn’t trying to make a profit on this loan. Hopefully, I could get him to agree to the terms and sign the contract without too much of a Drama Princess moment.

BRIAN

I got home at 7:30 p.m. No one was home. I placed my gifts under the Christmas tree. I’d spent some of my savings to buy Justin, Daphne, Chas, Molly and Jennifer a small gift. Justin and I had bought the other gifts together. I got a real kick out of seeing the card on each gift that read *from Justin and Brian.* It made us seem like a couple. Plus I’d gone through the gifts. Justin had a lot of gifts under the tree for me. I had gifts under the tree from Molly and Jennifer. While I was at Daph’s house I spotted a few gifts with my name on them too.

I was just as excited about Christmas as Chas. It would be the first time I’d ever received so many gifts. And my best Christmas gift was that Claire was going to come over tomorrow and have dinner with us. She was arriving sometime tonight with a friend and would be staying with her for the Christmas vacation. Claire was really anxious to me Justin. I turned on the Christmas lights and the stereo. I turned to a radio station that was playing Christmas music. I hummed along with the music. This was the first time I had ever been so excited about Christmas. 

I went to get a beer. I found a note on the refrigerator. Molly was out with friends she wouldn’t be back in until early morning. Jennifer was having dinner and cocktails with an old friend. The note stated not to expect her before 1:00 a.m. I shrugged. It seemed like Justin and I would have the place to ourselves for a couple of hours. I was already formulating a plan to get some much wanted and needed fucking time in. 

I called the Thai place and ordered dinner. I was lucky the guy told me that they were closing at 9:00 p.m. tonight for the holidays. They usually stayed open until 2:00 a.m. I watched TV until dinner was delivered. A Christmas Carol and It’s a Wonderful Life were scheduled to come on. I made myself comfortable to watch both movies. I ate and put the leftovers away. I started to call Justin but I didn’t want him to think I was checking up on him. Besides it was Christmas Eve. He told me he was going to stop by Daph’s to give Chas her bath and put her to bed.

I got bored with the movies. I took a shower and changed into sweats. I didn’t bother with shoes there was no reason. Justin and I rarely wore shoes around the house. I walked out of the bedroom to find Justin pouring himself a drink at the bar. A wide smile stretched across my face. “Hello dear. How was work?” I said playfully as I walked over to him. 

He looked up from pouring his drink. “It was a bitch,” he quipped as he held out his arm to draw me close. He leaned up and kissed me. “Did you sleep well?” 

I had to look to see if he was pissed off about last night. I didn’t think many men had fallen asleep in his bed before the fucking commenced. He had a bland expression on his face so I didn’t know if he was pissed or not. I took a giant leap, “Yes, I did. Why didn’t you wake me before you left this morning?” He shrugged and moved away from me to sit on the sofa. I followed.

“You obviously needed your rest,” he said tightly.

So, he was a little pissed. I slipped on his lap my knees pressing on either side of his thighs my arms wrapped around his neck. “Yes, I admit, I needed the rest. I also needed to feel your tongue and dick up my ass. I missed having that pleasurable well fucked ache in my ass today.”

He gave me a heated smile, “Did you now?”

I rubbed my ass against his dick. I leaned in and flicked my tongue against his ear. “We have the place to ourselves for a few hours. Why don’t we make the best of it.” 

I loved when that light came into his eyes. It meant he was about to fuck me within an inch of my life. Those blue orbs seem to glow and radiate heat. That heat was directed at my body. That look made my body temperature rise and my dick would get so hard it throbbed. Like now. I believed that Justin could make me cum just with that look. I wondered if he had this affect on me because I loved him so much or because he was so hot. It was probably a combination of both. 

Justin leaned me back as he placed his drink on the table. He ran his hands up my long torso and tweaked my hardening nipples. His lips captured mine as he slipped his tongue in my mouth. I vaguely wondered, as my body shivered in anticipation, if there would ever be a time I didn’t want to be fucked by this man.   
\----------------------  
JUSTIN

Brian was snoring lightly. His head rested on my chest. I certainly…we certainly made up for yesterday. I finished the rim job I started last night and sucked and fucked him into oblivion. It felt so strange to love someone as much as I loved this young man. It felt strange but yet so right to love him. To be loved by him. How many men can say that they are loved by such a gorgeous man. I let my thoughts float around. I wasn’t going to run away. I loved Brian and I wanted him in my life for as long as he wanted to be there. 

I gently lifted Brian’s head off my chest and laid it on the pillow. I slid out of bed and padded into the living room. The only lights were from the Christmas Decorations. Brian had the stereo turned to a station playing Christmas carols. I removed the contract from my briefcase and the gift I got Brian. I had a wicked gleam in my eyes. The gift was in a small black velvet jewelry box tied with a red ribbon.

I padded back to the bedroom, slid in bed and woke my lover. I flipped on the beside lamp before shaking Brian’s shoulder. I watched as he first yawned then stretched his long body tautly before relaxing. He snuggled his long body next to mine. His hand automatically reached for my dick. I placed his hand back at his side.

“Wake up sleeping beauty. We need to talk.”

Brian cracked one eye, “What time is it?” He asked yawning.

“Time for you to wake up,” I said.

Brian mumbled a few unintelligible protests but he sat up. He rubbed his eyes with his knuckles before completely opening his eyes. He turned to look at me. “Okay I’m awake what’s so important.”

“This,” I handed him the contract. He looked at me quizzically. “Take it,” I demanded and shoved it in his hand.

He took it apprehensively and began to read. I leaned back and watched the myriad of expressions that crossed his face. He didn’t make any comments as he read. He turned to the second page. I heard a small grunt. I didn’t know if that was good or bad. He went to the third page that was basically a paragraph stating he agreed to the terms of the contract and signatures lines. He flipped the contract back to the first page and turned to look at me.

“I guess you talked to Molly?”

“Yes, I did. What I would like to know is why you didn’t come to me about this?”

He seemed to be a little embarrassed. “Justin you have given me so much. I didn’t want you to feel that you always have to take care of me. And I don’t want to feel like that either.”

I let of a sigh of resignation. Until Brian graduated from college and was succeeding in his profession we would probably continue to go through these talks. With that in mind I tried to temper my annoyance, “Brian we’ve had this talk about money before. Right now I have plenty of it and I want to share it with you. If that means paying for you to go to college then I will.”

He looked at me sheepishly. “I know but I owe you so much.”

I shrugged, “Keep tabs and pay me back if that makes you feel better, but never keep something like this from me again. Brian this was important. You should have talked with me about it. It’s a major decision in our relationship. You were planning on leaving the state and hadn’t spoken to me about it.”

“We are in a relationship?” He asked giving me a goofy smile. Of course he focused in on one word.

“Ah, yes. We are.” I took a deep breath and bit the bullet. “Brian I want you to know that I care about you. That when I do something for you it’s because of how much you mean to me. I want us to be together for a long time. In order to do that we have to talk to each other. Okay?” He shook his head in agreement. People tell me I have an amazing smile. They haven’t been on the receiving end of one of Brian’s smile. I didn’t want this to get too emotional so I changed the subject, “So, do you like the terms of the contract?” He was still basking in what I’d just revealed to him. I had to wait a few seconds before he stopped smiling from ear to ear to answer me.

Finally he said, “The terms sound good to me.”

“I called Melanie. You have an appointment with her December 26th at 1:00 p.m. She’ll go over the contract with you to make sure your interests are protected and that the terms are good for you.”

“Justin, I don’t need that. We’re in a relationship. We care for each other. I love you. I trust you,” he said sincerely.

I brushed his bangs off his forehead, “Ditto,” I said and watched that amazing smile before I added, “Humor me.”

He smiled an agreement, ”Okay, Justin.” He finally noticed the black velvet box I had laying between us. “What’s that?” He pointed to the box.

I gave him my most suggestive smile, “Why don’t you open it.”

He quickly pulled the bow off the box and flipped it open. I almost laughed at the comical expression on his face. He was still trying to figure out why those particular items were in the box. He turned puzzled eyes to me. “I know what this is but why would you give it to me as a gift.”

I pushed the sheet off his lower body and wrapped my hand around his dick. “The night we put up the Christmas decorations, as you were falling asleep you asked me a question. Do your remember the question?”

His faced scrunched up in consternation. Then a wicked light lit his green-gold eyes. “I asked if I’d ever get the chance to fuck you.”

Now he understood the gift. The box contained a condom in a gold packet and a tube of lube. I rewarded his great memory with firm strokes over his straining dick. His slit leaked a pearly drop of cum. I bent down and licked it up. I turned over on my stomach and cushioned my head on my arms. I looked over my shoulder at him. “Now why don’t you unwrap one of your Christmas gifts. Let me see if I’ve been a good teacher.”

Brian rolled on top of me supporting his weight on his elbows. He kneed my legs open and settled between them. He flicked his tongue against my ear, “Oh baby, you’ve taught me so well,” he boasted as he trailed a hot wet tongue from by neck, down my back, over the indentation of my ass, between my lush globes, and buried it in my quivering ass. Brian was right I’ve been a very good teacher. I realized this as he rimmed me and fucked me into the mattress with his thick long dick. If this was an indication of what I could expect I knew I’d be giving Brian control of the reigns often.


End file.
